And They Lived Happily Ever After (or not)
by Intoxic
Summary: After Alec's fighting off his illness, there's nothing more that Magnus and Alec wants than live happily ever after. But can they? Can they live happily ever after when the fate has something planned for them? Will they remain together after all? (A sequel to Maybe We Are A Fairytale?)
1. Home, sweet home

A/N: Hello darlings!

So, I've thought over the idea of a sequel, and I decided that I'll give it a try. I've never been really good in sequels, but I fell in love with the characters that I put in _Maybe We Are A Fairytale_ too much, and I couldn't say goodbye to them yet. Of course, considering that it's my story, it can't be without some drama. So yes, I'm gonna put here drama as well, but I can assure you that it won't be connected with Leukemia. It will be something that I once wrote in another story of mine, that it's published. But I won't reveal from which one, so I could surprise you a bit.

Anyway, let's get to the good things (I hope it's good)

Summary: After Alec's fighting off his illness, there's nothing more that Magnus and Alec wants than live happily ever after. But can they? Can they live happily ever after when the fate has something planned for them? Will they remain together after all?

All characters belongs to Cassandra Clare, except for Michael, he's my OC (remember, he's a new boyfriend of Magnus's mom)

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**Home, sweet home"**

"Honey? How 'bout this one?"

"Hell no! Magnus we're not painting our, you hear it, **OUR** bedroom in pink!"

We were standing in the middle of a paint store, trying to decide in which colors will paint our home.

**Our home**…how wonderfully it sounded. Never in my life I thought that I will have my own place. More, that I will share it with the person I love with my whole heart. But here we are, arguing about the decorations.

"Babe it's not pink it's fuchsia"

"Whatever it's pink"

"You're no fun you know" he crossed his arms on the chest pouting.

"You said something different last night" there must have been at least a small blush on my face, as I was talking about our intimate stuff. Day by day I was becoming more comfortable with those things and talking about them. Being with Magnus made me stronger and more certain about my sexuality. I no longer was afraid to show my emotions, affection towards him, even in public.

"Oh last night you were so fun Alexander" he winked at me, making me slightly blush. "So…can we take this color?"

"No"

"But Aleeeccc…"

"Can I help you gentlemen?" we heard some female voice behind us. As I turned around I approached a young-age woman with blonde hair and scarlet lipstick, wearing green floral dress and a green store-cloth.

"Yes" Magnus spoke "This one here" he pointed at me "says that it's pink"

"Oh sir, this one color is fuchsia" the woman smiled at me "And it's a wonderful color"

"It's pink" I stated

"Come on Alec it's a nice color" Magnus batted his eyelashes at me. He perfectly knew that I can't keep a hold of myself when he's doing it.

_I swear this boy will be the death of me_

"If I can prompt something" the woman "If you don't want this shade, than I can offer a really nice shade of red" she started to flick through the catalogue and pointed at some reddish color "Amaranth"

"Uuu" Magnus started "I like it. Maybe we could combine it with some other color? Maybe…aquamarine?"

Magnus took two samples of the paints and put them together. They looked really good like that. It was a nice combination of contrasts.

"So Alexander, what do you think?" he asked

"I like it"

"Great!" Magnus grinned at me, and then turned to the lady "We'll take one bucket of each. And three buckets of white" I raised an eyebrow at him "We need to refresh the ceilings as well. Oh! And some of ocean's blue, for the bathroom. Yeah. That will be all here"

"Of course" she said "Shall we move to the counter?"

After we paid her, we took the buckets with paints to my car. The next stop for us today was picking up a bed. Of course in the apartment that we rented, from my dad's friend was a bed. But we didn't want to sleep in someone's else bed. The other furniture stayed, except for the couch in the living room. We brought a violet plush couch from my home, since mom decided to change something in home. And Magnus took a glass coffee table from his old home.

In the furniture store, Magnus was the one who tested beds, since I was starting to get tired. My system was still tiring fast, so I needed to take breaks or rest a few times in a day. I was getting better of course, I was cancer-free for six months already. But still I was meant to watch over myself.

"Sweet cheeks, you ok?" Magnus was crouching in front of me, looking worry in my eyes. He took my hands in his and slowly rubbed them "Baby?"

"I'm fine, just need to catch a breath and sit for a bit. Am…" I looked around the store "Did you pick our bed?"

"Yeah. It's nice, comfy, big, just like we wanted"

"Great. So…are we heading to my place?" we slowly got up and went to the parking lot.

"I'll drop you and then I need to go to "Atelier". I promised to help mom tonight" we drove back in a complete silence, but it wasn't the awkward silence. No, it was more like a nice silence. Magnus held one of his hand on my knee the entire road, like usual. He parked on my drive way and we kissed goodbye "I'll see you tomorrow? I should come around ten or so. I'll call you darling. I love you"

"I love you too. Have fun at work tonight!"

…

I was packing my last suitcase when Max came to my bedroom.

"Hi Alec" he jumped on the bed, next to Church.

"Hi Maxie. What's up?" Church hissed loudly at Max, when he scratched his head a bit too roughly. The next the old cat jumped off the bed and went out of my room.

Max's face was sad, I could easily tell. He looked down at his knees, avoiding my eyes. It made me wonder. Did something happened?

"Max?"

"Do you have to move out?" he asked in a small voice. The sadness in his voice made my heart slump. I threw my shirts on the old wooden chair, and sat next to him on my bed. Soon he snuggled up into my opened arms.

"Listen to me Max" I put my hand under his chin raising it, so he looked me in the eye "I'm adult now, and it's normal that at some point adult kids leave their households. Especially when they want to start a life on their own. Like me and Magnus. We want to build our own home. We want to live together, like a couple"

"But I don't want you to leave home. I want you to stay with us. Can't Magnus move in?"

"It's not that simple kiddo" I explained "You see…with all of us and Magnus it could be…a bit crowded here"

"Please…tell the kid the truth" Isabelle and Jace were standing in the doorway, smirking at us "Listen Max, if Magnus would move in here, he and Alec couldn't do …certain things with all of us in home. Things that people do in the bedroom"

"Jace!" my face must have been as red as tomato right now. "Shut up!"

"Oh it's true…"

"What things? Sleep together?" Max interrupted "Or do that nasty weird stuff in the night? You know like mommy and daddy did the other night?"

We all looked shocked a bit at him. That kid will never cease to surprise me.

"Yeah" Isabelle said "The nasty weird stuff, right Alec?"

"He's nine guys…" I grumbled "So shut up!"

"So you can do this stuff with Magnus when we're not home" Max continued "And you can still live here. I just don't want you to move out"

"Max, look at me" he did as he was told "Just because I move out from home, that doesn't mean that we're stop seeing each other. You can come to my and Magnus's place whenever you want, and I'll visit you as much as I can, ok?" he nodded "Good. So we're ok now?"

"Yeah" he smiled a bit to me, before he kissed my cheek and jumped off the bed "Hey Alec?" he asked when he was by the door next to Izzy and Jace "When I come to your apartment for a night, can I sleep with you then?"

"You'll have to talk with Magnus first" Jace ruffled his hair, as he told

"You can sleep then with me Max"

"Awesome!"

…

Magnus was moving his hips to the beat of Katy Perry's 'E.T', as he was painting the wall in our bedroom. He looked totally hot, with paint splashed on his blue shorts, and my old black A-shirt. His black hair, today hair-products-free were made in a ponytail. He said that he'll short them before we start college.

We'll start the collage in a month. After all I decided to go on NYU to study social work. It's weird, that I decided to do it, when I always wanted to be a lawyer like my dad. But lately I found more satisfying helping people. At first I thought that dad will be mad on me, because I haven't choose the same path as him. But he surprised me, when he agreed with my choose and he supported my decision, as well as mom and Magnus. As for Magnus, he…more I made him go to Julliard School, so he could improve his musical talent. At first he wasn't really keen on this idea. But he has a great talent, and the principal of Julliard was really happy that I made Magnus to fill and application and come to the auditions. He played the same song he wrote for the school version of 'West Side Story' and a song that he wrote when I was in the hospital.

Magnus was now dancing some more and singing as well, some Selena's Gomez song, pretending that the paint brush is his microphone, making me smile at him.

"I…I love you like a love song baby. I…I love you…" when his eyes approached me, he stiffed for a moment, to only smirk a bit later "How long have you been standing here?"

"A while" he skipped closer to me, only to connect our lips in a sweet kiss "Hi"

"So, how do you like it?" he gestured at three painted walls. The one where the window is, is painted in amaranth, the one where the big, really big closet stands, is amaranth as well. The one across the closet is aquamarine. The one left is still in the white color.

"It's really nice Mags"

"I knew that you'll like it" he wiped some drops of sweat from his forehead.

"You should wait for me, I'd help you"

"Ah don't sweat it baby, Jace and Michael came by and helped a bit" he went to the bathroom wash his hands. Once he was back he grinned at me. "Once we'll eat we finish the bedroom, and move to the bathroom, ok?"

"Yeah, then I'll go to made us some food"

"Already done it babe" he dragged me to the kitchen and pushed me on one stool. Magnus turned off the oven and took out a chicken with rice and vegetables. Next he poured me some orange juice and an apple juice for himself. I could only stare at him with admiration "What?"

"Whatever I did to deserve so wonderful man?"

"You're a great laid honey" this made me choke with a rice. Magnus patted strongly my back to help me breathe again "Joking…I mean you are great, amazing actually in bed. But I simply love you"

"That'…that's good to know, um…yeah…"

After the dinner we went back to painting.

"Careful" Magnus pointed at some clothes on the bed, in covers. "There is my tuxedo for mom's wedding. And did you brought your suit? Or do we have to go shopping"

"I have a suit. Just need some new dress shirt"

Ayanna's and Michael's weeding was moved in time, because the groom broke his leg during moving in Bane's household. It's good that the priest is friends with Ayanna for years, so he agreed on changing the date to next week.

"Then we'll go tomorrow"

The painting took two days more and we finally were finished. Now we only have to move furniture. With my dad's, Jace's, Michael's and Ragnor, who was now working with Robert during summer, we managed to do it rather quickly.

"It looks really wonderful honey" Ayanna smiled at us, as she stood in the living room with my mom and Isabelle. "Don't you agree Maryse?"

"Yes, it's amazing boys. I hope that you'll be living here really good"

"We will mom"

"Hey Magnus" Max jumped into his arms "Do you know that Alec agreed for me to sleep with him sometimes when I come for a night here?"

"Oh really?" Magnus looked at me smiling "So then where I will sleep?"

"We can all fit in your bed. It's soooooo big"

"Yeah, we can"

Finally when all of them left us, we moved to the bedroom. Fresh, yellow covers were put on the bed. Magnus changed into his pajama…if you can call that really short lime green shorts. As always he slept without shirt, as well as I did. Finally we laid down, Magnus turned his head to me, tracing his fingers over my chest, giving me goosebumps.

"You know darling…" his voice was a bit tired, but he still managed to sound sexy "We have to bless the new bed properly"

"Not today Maggie…I'm too tired"

"Me too" he whispered. The next thing I know is his lips pressed to mine in a short yet satisfying kiss "Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight love"

We fell asleep for the first time in our home.

_Our home, sweet home._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

For a while I'll be posting some sweet, fluff chapters, just like we love it. Of course the story will be showing them through years, but I will remember to put their age or so, so you could see how long it was since they got together.

As well as I need to tell you, that I won't posting it as I did with MWAAF, I mean I won't be posting regularly twice in a week. No, I'll be posting once in a week, since I don't have my collage classes anymore, and I'm starting a job, ergo, less time to write. In MWAAF I had my boring classes to write the story. So, now remember, only once in a week.

Enough with blab.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	2. Are you next?

A/N: Hello! How are you guys?

runwithwarlocks: Yep, I'm back, and I'm glad that you are as well.

Guest: Thanks!

red wolf: Yeah, I'm glad that you're glad. Yes, I had to give them their own home. I know right? Max is just freaking adorable. Magnus is Magnus, he had to put some sex-jokes. Hahhahahahhahahah exactly from which story I'll get the drama, right? Maybe it will be from that story in polish, or maybe not. You just have to wait and see.

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites.

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassie, except for OC's. They are mine.

The song used in this chapter, you may go check them on YT:

1. Shania Twain - From this moment on.

2. Lifehouse - You and Me

Enojy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"**Are you next?"**

"No! The lilies go on the main table!" I screamed at Isabelle, Clary, Tessa and Cate. We were decorating our garden, where mom's wedding will take a place tomorrow.

It was strange that after so many years of being alone, single, she decided to get married. What more was strange, that she decided to marry the man that she knows barely a year. But they say that true love does not choose. I was truly happy for my mother. After so many hard things in her life she found a peace and she was granted with a love and wonderful man. Michael was amazing for mom. All caring, supporting, loving. He was the man I always wanted for my mom to have. I couldn't be happier for them. They deserve their happiness, especially when they both get through many things in their lives. Mom with dad. And Michael with his ex-wife, who was cheating on him and left him after all with son, only later to take him away. But after a few years Michael was able to get back Chris, who now was adult.

They truly did deserve this little happiness in their lives.

"You could help us Magnus" Catarina glared him "And not only ordering"

"I am helping" she looked meaningfully at me "I'm telling you where to put things"

"That's not a help" Isabelle replied "It's bossing. Now move your ass and work"

"Fine!"

I decided to go all classy with the wedding. Thanks to gods that the end of the summer was still warm, we arranged the reception outside. Mom and Michael didn't invite many guests, only some of mom's cousins, grandma, Lightwoods, Cate with her parents, Ragnor with his parents, Michael's brother with his wife and daughter, Michael's father, Chris with his girlfriend, mom's best friend Lauren and her husband and me and Alec. Not really many guests. Small, family celebration.

Michael's brother and Alec set up last night a white, big wedding tent and a plank floor, so we could actually dance and ladies to not break their heels. Inside of it, we set up tables in a semicircle, so we could all see each other perfectly. I put white table cloths with golden patterns. Chairs, mom and Michael's were draped in white silk material with a golden ribbon on the back. The rest of chairs were draped in ecru material. It looked really marvelous.

With flowers I decided to stick with mom's favorite white lilies, while Alec suggested that we paint some white roses petals with a golden spray and put on the tables for a decoration. So now he stuck with painting them, cursing me after a fifth rose that he had to prepare.

"How 'bout we take a break?" Clary prompted, smiling at me.

"Ok. Let's take a break, eat some and then we're starting to set up the dishes?" everyone nodded "Mom left us some food in the kitchen. Feel yourself like in home"

Izzy, Cate, Tessa and Clary moved to the house in no time, leaving me and Alec alone. The said boy put aside the paint and flowers, and I skipped to him. He smiled at me, before I plopped myself onto his laps, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look today darling?"

That was indeed true. I blessed the god today for such a hot weather that made my boyfriend, who usually hides himself beneath a few layers of clothing, to reduce it a bit. Today Alec's wearing light gray A-shirt, that showed his muscles ideal. Lately Alec was gaining more weight and he was currently going to gym. And as well he wore blue shorts, that showed his legs. There was a bit of sweat on his chest and forehead. And god damn me, but I wanted to ravish him in that moment, here in the garden.

"Makes me want to have my wicked way with you now" ah, there was the adorable blush that I could never get enough of.

"Am…let's…wait till…we're home"

"I love it when you call our apartment home" his shyly smile was something that flutters my heart every time I see it.

"It is our home" we connected our lips in a slow, passionately kiss filled with all love we had for one another.

"Ugh…can't you two stop with sucking each other's mouths for a while?" Isabelle's voice flew around us, making Alec freeze in my arms. He still was intimidated when any of his sibling saw him being affectional towards me. "We have a work to do"

With a loud growl from me, and an embarrassed moan from Alec, we pulled away and went back to do our work.

_The wedding won't set up itself. _

…

"Magnus can you do my tie, please?" Alec moved to the mirror, where I was fixing my hair. I looked questioningly at him, but did as he asked.

"Baby, do you realize that you still have no pants on?" he looked down at himself, when I finished fixing his black tie. "Not that I complain. For me you could not wear pants at all, more you could walking around naked all day and I'd be pleased, but…we have a wedding to attend…so…put some pants on honey"

"Magnus!" he squeaked when I spanked his butt, smirking to him.

"I couldn't help myself…sweet cheeks" and this time when Alec turned scarlet on face, I knew that he knows that I'm not referring to his cheeks.

"Hurry up! We have an hour to go"

"Ok lovely" I heard some mumble from him, before he went to finish his dressing up.

Alec decided to stick with black tuxedo and a white dress shirt. As for me, I went all the way with…no. For the first time in my life I went with a classy, well-fitting black tuxedo as well. But I wouldn't be myself if I didn't put glitter on it. And an ecru shirt with golden glitter added by me on the collar.

"I'm ready love!"

"Then let's get going"

…

Aunt Lauren was helping mom putting her dress, when I went inside. Mom bough a really beautiful white silk dress and a white jacket to fit it. It wasn't a wedding dress at all, no, but it was a gorgeous dress that I helped pick.

"Hi aunt Lauren" I called her aunt since I was five, even if she wasn't my blood-related aunt. "Lovely dress"

"Thank you Magnus. You're looking lovely yourself"

"Mom you look absolutely amazing" Her hair were up, made in bun. She wore a minimal make-up. Only a white eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and a rosy lipstick.

"You think so baby boy?" I nodded smiling widely at her.

"I leave you two alone" Aunt Lauren left us, and I sat down on mom's bed.

She was wearing an uncertain smile, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mom, everything ok?"

"Am I doing right?" that question surprised me. After all I thought that mom wanted this marriage. She seemed to be thrilled by this idea.

"What do you mean mom?" I grabbed her hand and started to slowly rubbing. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"What…what if we won't work out? What if it will be the same like with your fath…with Roger?"

"Mom…" I pulled her into an embrace, being careful to not wrinkle her dress "Michael is not like dad…I mean like Roger…he's a good guy…and if he will do something to you he'll have me and my boy on his feet till his last breath"

"I love you baby boy" she said, after she wiped a single tear "Remember, that I love you the most"

"I love you the most too mom"

…

"So…ready to be wedded to your dream guy mom?" I said when we were standing before the front doors, seconds before walking to the altar that was placed in our garden as well.

"Ready sweetheart. Let's do it"

When I was walking mom down the aisle I couldn't stop smiling. Everything looked really beautiful. The white alter was decorated with lilies and yellow roses and golden ribbons.

"I trust you with the most important woman for me" I gave mom's hand to Michael, and moved to sit beside Alec.

"We gathered here today to share this wonderful celebration of love with Ayanna and Michael" the Priest begun. "_Love __is patient, love is kind.__It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails_" (*)

"_I Ayanna take you Michael for my wedded husband…"_

"_I Michael take you Ayanna for my wedded wife…"_

"_To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health"_

" _Until death do us part." _They said in unison.

"And now I pronounce you a husband and a wife" the priest said "You may kiss the bride"

…

The whole reception was really enjoying. After wishes and presents came time for the cake. Chocolate and cream with white glaze and small pearls made with sugar. It was delightful.

"Alec want to share?" I asked before I went for a slice. I knew that I won't eat the whole big slice that Michael was cutting.

"Sure honey" after we ate we went to dancing. Of course I dragged Alec on the dance floor.

He was moving really good to the beat of Shania's Twain _From This Moment On_. That could be thanks to me who was teaching him for the past month how to dance. I still remember how he came to me with horrid on his face.

"_Magnus I can't dance! And I want to dance with your mom and you, and my mom on the wedding. You have to teach me!"_

But now we were doing pretty good on the dance floor. Alec didn't step on my foot, nor he didn't hit me with his arm or so. Isabelle and Simon, who was her plus one were dancing next to us, a bit awkwardly. Jace and Clary as well. Mom and Michael were glued to each other. Maryse and Robert danced too. Max was playing with my little cousin and grandma. Cate and Ragnor swayed in the corner.

"You're the reason I believe in love" Alec whispered to me along with the song lyrics. "I love you Mags"

"I love you too baby"

We danced some more, before Alec went to dance with Maryse and I moved to dance with mom.

"Can I have this dance mom?" she smiled at me and let me lead her into the sound of music. "So how do you feel now, Mrs. Cartwright?"

"Amazing" I spun her around and grabbed into my arms again.

"I'm truly happy for you mom. You deserve this happiness"

"Thank you sweetheart" she kissed my cheek. "So…are you next baby boy?"

"Next…to what?" there was a slight confusion in my voice when she smirked at me.

"To get married with Alec"

"What?" I finally managed to blurt out after a few minutes of purely shock and silence "Mom I'm nineteen. Besides…am…we never discussed this…I mean we're too young…and I don't know if Alec would want to…I don't know if I want to…"

"Baby…you two…you already act like a married couple" she fixed my tie "Everyone can see it"

"And you would be ok with me getting marry in nineteen?"

"Honey…you love Alec" mom brushed my cheek lovingly "And I want you to be happy with the man you love…but it's all up to you. To both of you"

"I…"

"May I interrupt?" Alec's honey-like voice got to my ears "Magnus, can I have this dance?"

"Of course" I said when I realized that the song that was now played was our song. Once again we moved into the sounds, pressed chest by chest. Alec was holding his hands on my waist and I was having mine around his neck.

_And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Once again I was thinking about mom's words. About me and Alec getting married.

_Would Alec want it? _

_Would I want it?_

The realization struck me like a lightening, when I was looking into his beautiful blue eyes. I haven't imagined my future without Alec. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever.

And maybe one day we will get married.

"Hey, where are you honey?"

"Right here with you, forever" I kissed him, adding in my mind _'until death do us part'_

* * *

(*) the fragment comes from: **1 Corinthians 13. **_ In my country we call it "The Anthem of Love" don't know if it's called the same in yours languages. _

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So...do you think Magnus will ever propose to Alec or maybe the latter will do it? Do you think they will get married?

The next one, in the next week, probably on Saturday, maybe earlier, depends on how busy I'll be with my job.

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	3. The need of help

A/N: Hi! See I've managed to finish it earlier than I expected.

red wolf : Who doesn't?

malecglitterfan: You really should. Maybe they will get married soon.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassie, except for OC's and there's many in this one.

Enjoy reading

* * *

**Chapter III**

"**The need of help"**

"So how are you feeling Alec?" doctor Anderson asked, as she took my blood for examination. Still even after a year in a remission I was dedicated to do check-ups four times in a year.

"Good doc, really good"

"Magnus is waiting outside?"

"No, he had this rehearsal today for some show in his school" she smiled a little at me, and gave the syringe to the nurse.

"Ah, how is he doing…what was that school again?"

"Julliard" she nodded "He's doing pretty good. He has so much work there, I mean he's in a music class so…but he's doing good"

"That's great, and you?"

"Oh I'm great" I smiled widely at her "I just got last week my first person to work with. Her name is Rose, she's on a wheelchair and I'm helping her with groceries and cooking and all. She's so awesome"

"I'm glad you enjoy your work"

"I really do!"

"Alright that's all" she rolled down the sleeve of my navy blue sweater, that Magnus bought me last week. Then she scribbled something in her notepad. "I'll call in two days to tell you results, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Lauren"

"Bye Alec"

…

The hall in the hospital was strangely not crowded today. So I could spot clearly some of familiar faces and some new as well. I smiled politely to doctors and nurses before I bumped into someone really familiar to me.

"David, hi!"

"Hi Alec. How are you?"

"Good, you?" he patted my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Great as always." He moved to the wall and placed some rolled paper on the bench, before he got up on it. "Alec hand me the tape"

"What's that?" I pointed at the poster that he was hanging. There were some people on it, looking like they're helping some sick people.

"We're looking for some volunteers to help. Mostly for patients in the Children-Wing"

"Mhm"

When David had left me, I moved closer to the poster and wondered. Would I be good in being a volunteer? Could I become one? I admit I was curious what a volunteer is doing in children-wing. So no long later I found myself in there. It was strange being here once again. I haven't been here since three years.

Many kids were playing in the play-room together or by themselves. Some of them I could clearly tell that are sick, that have cancer. The other were with broken leg or arm.

"Hello" I heard behind my back some female voice, that made me jump a little "Are you looking for someone?"

"No, no. I…" she was maybe forty-years old woman in green hospital-cloth, with jet-black hair and brown eyes "I saw the poster that you're looking for some volunteers…and I thought…"

"Would you like to become one of them?" I slowly nodded "That's wonderful, we need some young people that wants to help. Annie!"

A blonde girl, my age or a bit older raised her head, and soon left a little boy and moved to the other woman and me.

"Annie, this young gentleman would like to become a volunteer, fill him up"

"Sure. I'm Annie"

"I'm Alec" she was a beautiful girl, wearing green blouse and black skinny jeans.

"Come on meet the kids and I'll tell you what we're doing here"

Annie started to explain how my work here would look like. We should play with kids, and spend time with them when their parents can't. Sometimes help them with eating or escorting to the bathroom. But mostly play with kids. And I was pretty sure that I could do it easily. She introduced me to every kid in the play room, and now I was called Alec or like the twelve years old girls called me _Pretty Boy_.

"You're pretty, you know" said Sarah, a ten years old girl who serves a myeloid leukemia. She was blushing when she was telling me that, while we played with dolls. She was Barbie and I was Ken there.

"You're very pretty yourself princess"

"No I'm not, I don't have my hair"

"But you still look beautiful" she smiled shyly at me, but tears built up in her jade eyes "You know a year ago I looked like you"

Her eyes were confused and shocked when I showed her a picture of me from times when I was in a hospital.

"So you were sick too?" I nodded "And now?"

"I'm no longer sick, I'm in remission"

"I'd like to be in remission too" her voice was sad, and somehow I found myself taking her in my arms. "My mom and dad are very sad because I'm in the hospital. Mom is sometimes crying too"

"My mom and dad were crying for me too. But you know that is the sign that they love and care about us"

I spent in the hospital four hours playing with kids there. After my time there they didn't want let me out from there. I could leave only with a promise to come back tomorrow. And that was the promise that I made.

After hospital I went to do groceries for Rose and in her place I started to clean up and talk to her.

"I'm telling you the kids there are really great. They didn't want to let me out" she laughed loudly and threw me a fresh table cloth to put it on the table in the living room.

"I'm happy for you Alec. It's great that you're enjoying helping people"

"Yeah!" I set up a table for two people. Rose had a date tonight with some guy she met on the physiotherapy "So, tell me again, who's the guy you're meeting?"

"His name is Luke and he's so charming" I smiled at her when her voice was all dreamy "And totally hot, like your Magnus"

"Wow, then he must be a truly hot stuff"

…

Magnus dragged himself finally home, all exhausted but on the time for a supper. He sunk down on the chair, breathing heavily as I placed a plate in front of him.

"How was your day Magnus?"

"Tiring, but good, yours baby?" he chewed slowly his rice and vegetables, drinking occasionally some apple juice.

"Great. I went to Rose, she greets you by the way. Oh and I was in the hospital today for my check-up"

"It was today? Shit! Alec I'm so sorry I forgot but…"

"Don't bother love. I'm totally ok" he was having his eyes half closed, so I moved to him and got him up from the chair "Why won't you go shower and sleep, ok?"

"Ok. You can tell me more about your day once I'm in bed"

After a half hour Magnus was laying down in our bed, with his head on my chest. I started to talking to him while I stroked his shortened damped hair.

"And I became a volunteer in the hospital. In Children-Wing. And I'm telling you the kids there are so adorable and cute. We played in many games. Hell I even played with dolls today with one girl that has leukemia. I drew with them. And you won't believe some girls calls me pretty boy, you believe it? Oh and they hugged me when I had to go home. But they didn't want to let me go, but I promised that I'll come tomorrow as well. You know…I had fun today with them. I really enjoy spending time with those kids. I…"

Then I heard slight snoring, and Magnus's grip on my right hand loosened up. Slowly I untangled from him and gently moved his head on his pillow. Then I covered him with some sheets, before I went to take a shower. After that I laid next to him and fell asleep with my arms around his hips.

…

Bless my collage that I have so great schedule. Today I had only three morning classes and one at four p.m. So that gave me four spare hours in the middle. I already had done groceries to home so I could go to the hospital.

Once in there I haven't seen Annie today. No, today was some boy a bit younger than me, maybe Izzy's age.

"You must be Alec, the new guy" he shook my hand firmly "I'm Tom. Nice to meet you"

"Like wise"

"Alec!" Kids hugged me around my legs tightly, making me almost fall on my back. If it wouldn't be for Tom I'd definitely land on my butt. "You came back!"

"Of course I came. I promised you kiddos"

We started playing once again. Today we decided to play _guess who I am_. With Tom and Annie, who came an hour later, we played some cartoons characters.

"You're Smurf" shouted one of boys, I only shook my head.

"Guess further"

"He said blue and red" some girl "Are you a superhero?"

From my side came only simple nod.

"Are you Superman?"

"Ding, ding, ding, and we have a winner" Annie clapped her hands "Girls 5 boys 3"

"My turn!" a small blonde haired boy came to Annie and pulled out a small white card from her hat, and looked at it. After a few seconds he smiled at us and begun his turn "I'm big, and green. I have violet pants"

"You're Hulk!" a black haired boy with a broken leg shouted.

"Yes! One point for boys. Scribble down Alec we're getting better at this" the blonde boy smiled widely at me.

"Now me!" a brown haired girl with broken arm moved for her card. "My hair is long, and I live in a tower"

"A princess?" Sarah inquired. The other girl nodded. "Princess Fiona from Shrek?"

"Nope"

"Rapunzel" one of the boys said, all girls looked at him surprised, making him a bit intimidated. "What? I have twin sister. Mom read the story thousand times"

"Point for boys" I said, writing in on the blackboard. "And we have a match drawn. So why don't we draw for a while, huh?"

Everyone nodded at my idea, and soon we begun to draw.

"So Alec" one of the younger girls sat next to me, and placed her picture on the table "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No…" it made me blush when she asked, slightly but still. Not very often girls were asking me those things.

"Really? No girlfriend? I thought that boys your age have pretty girlfriends"

"Well they do Livvie, but I don't"

"Why not?" she drilled further. "There wasn't any princess for you?"

"No, but I have my own prince" her hazel eyes were wide opened.

"You have a prince? A boyfriend?" I nodded smiling at her shyly "Do you have his picture? Is he pretty like you?"

"I think he is pretty" I took out my phone and showed her a photo of Magnus. "That's my Prince Charming"

"What's his name?"

"Magnus"

"Guys!" she shouted "Come see how Alec's boyfriend look!"

A bunch of kids gathered around Olivia who held my phone. She showed Magnus's picture to everyone, and I was looking at their reactions. Adults reacted not good at homosexuals, but kids were different if their parents weren't feeding them on that stupid idea, that being homosexual is something bad, a sin.

"_He's so beautiful"_

"_He's glittery"_

"_He's pretty"_

"_Why his hair are spiked? How he's holding this up on head?"_

"_He's like a cartoon character"_

"Alec" Olivia said, when she handed me my phone back "Your boyfriend is so pretty, like a prince from fairytales. So pretty"

"Well…thank you. I'll tell him that" all of girls grinned at me, and went back to drawing with boys.

Unfortunately finally came my time to go back on classes. With very tight hugs for every kid I made my goodbyes.

"You will come back tomorrow Alec?"

"Of course, you have my word"

Once back on my classes I couldn't focused on anything. I was thinking about those kids in the hospital. How quickly in two days I grew to like them very much. How I feel to be with them. How I feel the need of helping them. And how that help and time with them brings the joy to my life.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**So? How do you like Alec being a volunteer in the hospital? I have to tell you that it's connected with some future matters in this story. **

**Also! Very important note! From the next chapter I'm going to do 'jump in times' you know, I'm going to skip like 4 years, so we could get faster to the part that everyone is interested in: . the drama. **

**Review if you feel like to**

**Lots of love**

**Intoxic**

PS. Also, if anyone is interested, I wrote my super-romantic-cheesy version of MALEC's wedding (Malec from books). {there are probably mistakes in there in grammar or so, but still you may read it, if you want to. }


	4. Mr and Mr Lightwood

A/N: Hello,

It took me awhile to come up with this, but really...I haven't had a slight idea what to write. And it only because I've written two weddings in this month. Actually three but the one wasn't for this fandom. Anyway...I do hope you won't be mad, that I focused more in proposal than a wedding. But I decided to do it only because in Magnus's mom wedding I focused more in preparations and in '_One heart one soul. Always and forever'_ I focused more in preparations and wedding itself. So here I decided to go with proposal more.

And now the answers:

Guest: I'm glad you like it.

malecglitterfan: Yep, Alec is great with kids.

red wolf: Kids are adorable, that's true. And who will know? Maybe they will have a baby or not.

Characters known for you from books belongs to Cassie, the rest are mine.

Oh, and please do look up on YT for '**Anyone' by Elvis Presley.** It would help you get into the _mood._

_Edited: I wanted you to know that there's Germany translation of "Maybe We Are a Fairytale" if anyone is interested, look up here: fanfiktion .de/s/53b06fcb000308feed82597/1/Maybe-We-Are-A-Fairytale-_

_As well you can find on her profile the translation to "How to say I love you?"_

_Edited 2: If I'll get more inspiration than I'll write the whole reception in One-shots. _

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"**Mr. and Mr. Lightwood"**

The second anniversary hung in the air and here I haven't had anything planned so far, nor I had a present for Alexander. As always I had struggles in buying him a gift. It's not that there wasn't any nice thing in stores. It's just nothing seemed to be perfect. Running out of the ideas I decided to get some advice from my best friends.

"Buy him a dog" Ragnor prompted making me and Catarina looking weirdly at him "What?"

"Maybe you haven't realized but we have a cat"

"Maybe a weekend somewhere? Just the two of you?" my female friend smiled to me "You said that lately you've barely had time for each other"

"That's…actually not a bad idea Cate" a playful smirk crept on my lips "And I have a perfect place for us"

"See…it wasn't that bad. Now spill where would you take him?"

"Ah, to the city of love again. Just the two of us it's what we need now"

…

I was wandering through the mall some more till I spotted a jewelry store. Involuntary I stopped right in front of the window and looked at rings. They were truly beautiful. With diamonds, topazes, amethysts and much more crystals. Golden, silver, platinum. Whatever your soul desires. I didn't even know when I found myself wondering about me giving some ring to Alec.

_Did that mean that I wanted to marry him? _

I knew for sure that I wanted to be with Alexander forever. That I never want to leave him. That I want to share my life with him till the very end.

In that second a beautiful vision came to my mind. _Me kneeling on one knee before Alexander with a ring in the box. He with a hand on his mouth, tears running down his cheeks. Then he says YES. We're kissing and making love then…_

_Ok, Magnus stop yourself before you're gonna have a little problem below your belt_- I scolded myself.

"Can I help you?" a male voice came to my ears. I looked up from the glass cabinet and meet with green eyes of the seller. "Would you like to look closer at rings? Any specific?"

"For now I'm just looking around. To be all honest my partner doesn't like any jewelry, so it had to be simple" the man nodded and took out one set of rings "Maybe some silver, yeah his family ring is silver too, so I'd like to go with some silver"

"Of course. What size?" I tried to remember the time that I tried on Alec's family ring. It was a size too bigger for me, and I was wearing 9

"I guess 10" he put in front of me seven silver bands with different rocks, a topaz, Rubin, diamond, emerald. The most beautiful from them was the one with topaz. It was a simple ring, and it screamed to me 'Alec', I imagined putting it on Alec's hand, and that vision was very pleasant. "I think I'll take the one with topaz"

The seller took it out and placed in a blue velvet box, after that I paid and left the store with a true grin on my face. Now I needed to plan how to propose.

…

Finally it was the day of our anniversary, and I supposed to be happy. But curse my work now, but I had to stay longer in my music studio. Since I've opened it three months ago, I had so many clients that wanted to learn how to play piano. My music teacher from Julliard helped me with opening my own studio and now he moved some of his new clients to me. I was grateful for it, because it gave me money, but on the other hand I was working so much.

And now I was running home, panting like I'd run in a marathon, to prepare a romantic dinner for me and my beloved. I planned everything in my head. I'd prepare Alec's favorite mushroom ravioli. We'll open a bottle of white wine that we've bought last year during a vacations in Spain. We'll eat, listen to a romantic music. And then I'll get down on my knee and ask

'_Will you marry me darling Alexander?'_

That was great plan, too bad that I had so little time to do it. holding in a grip my groceries I opened the door. And sweet lord I was greeted with a delicious smell that made me a bit suspicious and surprised at one time.

"Alec?" a very loud crushing sound and curse came from the kitchen. Alarmed by that I moved into that direction. But I stopped death in my tracks when I went into the living room.

My living room didn't look like usually. Our purple sofa was moved to the corner. The table from kitchen was moved into the middle of living room. Rose petals around the floor. Scented candles here and there on the floor and cabinets. And then the table covered with a white table cloth. Candles on it, setting for two, glasses for wine, a bottle of the white wine next to them.

"You're home earlier, I haven't finished yet" Alec's sweet voice came to my ears. I looked up at him and smiled fondly. He was wearing a red apron and now set down some dish covered with a lid. Nevertheless it smelled wonderful.

"What is this? Why you're home?" his cheeks were pink now

"I wanted to make a special dinner for you and me…a romantic evening." His sweet smile was something that I loved to look at. "And I haven't gone to the hospital today, nor I had much work…so…yeah…" he went silent for a bit "You stay here and I'll go change!"

Before I got a chance to open my mouth and say something, Alec rushed to our bedroom locking the door behind him. Blessing my mind that I remembered to wore nice clothes to work, so I had a suit jacket and a dress shirt already. I moved to the bathroom and opened the cabinet with my make-up stuff. I took out from the behind a box with ring. I knew that Alec would never look to this cabinet. He stays as far as he can from my make-up things.

When I came back to the living room, Alec stood at the middle with a bouquet of red roses in his hands, smiling shyly upon me. He looked dashing. White dress shirt, black tie, dark jeans.

"This is for you" he handed me roses and moved the chair for me to sit.

"Thank you my love"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

My heart was beating like crazy, as I tried to muster some courage to say what I wanted. It was strange, ten years, hell even four years back in time I'd never thought that I'd like to get married. But here I was, preparing to spill my heart out to the love of my life and ask him to spend his life with me forever. I wanted that more than anything. I couldn't see my life without Magnus. He was my other half, my better half. He was the only one for me, and I wanted him with me forever.

I took out the lid from dish, revealing to Magnus the food. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent.

"Oh…Alexander…it smells delicious" he licked his lips "Is that a Salmon with a raspberry sauce?"

"Yes, I remembered that you liked it. I hope it's good enough" we started to eat, and occasionally, ok who I was lying to, I was observing him all the time. I savored every look of his, every small sound of enjoying the food.

"It's wonderful darling"

I poured us another glass of white wine, for myself a bit less than him. I wasn't very much for drinking.

"You know baby" he smiled at me in his beautiful way "I wanted to come home tonight, prepare you a dinner and woo you during it"

"You don't have to woo me, I already love you"

"I love you too"

After the dinner I asked him for a dance. Now we were moving slowly into the rhythm of _Anyone_ by Elvis Presley. We were pressed chest to chest, I could feel his steady heartbeat. Magnus was humming the melody of the song along, and I started to sing it quietly to his ear. We danced some more and then moved back to the table. It was time for a dessert. Strawberries with white and dark chocolate. We were feeding one another, kissing from time to time, making each other more frustrated and a bit horny. But the bedroom was in a later agenda for tonight. Magnus was finishing the last strawberry and I thought that it's the perfect time.

"Magnus" he looked up at me and licked the chocolate off of his fingers "I have to tell you something"

"What is it baby?" the worry in his voice reminded me about events from two years ago.

"It's nothing bad. Just listen to me, ok?" he nodded, as I took three deep breaths. I took his hand in my, brushing it with my thumb, then I placed a kiss on top of it. "Magnus…at first I didn't believe that we will last that long. Hell, I never thought that you could love me. but yet you saw something worthy of love in me, though still I don't know what" he wanted to say something but I shushed him "But whatever it is, I'm grateful for it, because you are my miracle. You're the reason I live. You're the reason why I haven't gave up back then when I was sick. You are my angel. And I love you so much. I never believed that someone could love that much as I love you. You are my everything, my world, my sun, my moon, my safe ground. You make me smile every day. You make my heart beat like crazy with every look you're giving to me. You are my other half, my better half. You're the light of my life. My beautiful fairytale. My beloved Prince Charming. You are the one and only for me. And I need you in my life forever and ever. I want you to be my ever after"

Tears were running down his cheeks, when I kneeled before him and opened the red velvet box with a golden ring with emerald.

"Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

The reaction that Magnus gave me wasn't what I was expecting. Not at all.

Magnus started to laugh, like really loudly.

I truly didn't know what it meant nor what to do, when he didn't stop laughing. I was almost in the state of tears, and my heart was racing. The feel of nauseas engulfed me, and I felt that I faint in no time.

At last Magnus stopped laughing and wiped his tears away.

"Oh baby…" he dropped down to his knees next to me "I will marry you. Of course I will marry you."

"Then what was that?" my voice was shaky from emotions. He smiled widely at me, and took out something from his pocket. When he opened his hand and revealed to me a blue velvet box I started to laugh as well.

"I wanted to wait till we'll get to the bedroom, but you were first" we kissed passionately, and when we pulled away and I slid a ring on Magnus's left hand, he spoke "And will you marry me Alexander?"

"Yes I will marry you Magnus"

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

The preparations for the wedding went intense. It was one thing to plan mom's wedding, but planning my own wedding was a much bigger thing. Not only we had so little time, only two months. We decided that we'll get married at the end of January, a winter themed wedding. Every day was crazy for both of us and our family.

Every one helped how they could. Maryse and my mom were deciding on menu, according to what me and Alec liked. Isabelle, Catarina, Tessa and Ellie were researching and buying decorations, of course being in a contact with me all the time. I decided that we'll stick to the winter colors such as white, silver and light blue. It won't be a big wedding, only fifty people, the closest family and friends.

As for the place, we chose our family restaurant. Girls decorated it with winter colors and decorations. Simon and Chris put some blue and white lights so it could look more winterish.

All of it looked marvelous.

Finally it was the wedding day. I was freaking out, and every one of my family tried to calm me down, but they didn't succeed on it. But somehow I've managed to not faint and with my mom I moved to the front, where Alec stood waiting for me. The ceremony was taken a place in Manhattan Marriage Bureau. We asked Luke to be the one who'll wed us. Ragnor and Jace were our best men.

I took Alec's right hand in mine and squeezed it a bit, just to make sure that he's really here, that it's not some kind of dream.

_I'm getting married!_ – my mind was screaming.

Alec smiled shyly at me, his cheeks slightly pink, as Luke was talking about love. My heart was racing, my body filled with warmness.

"Magnus" Alec started his vow "On this day, I give you my heart again. My promise,  
That I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving, together, forever. I promise you to stand by you in everything. And I promise you that we'll live happily ever after. I promise to be there when you cry to kiss away your tears. I promise to be there when you're facing your fears. I promise to be there when you need someone to talk to, even if I don't know what you're talking about"

There were some muffled laughs from the room at those words.

"And finally I promise to love you with every single beat of my heart till death do us part"

"Alexander" it was my turn "On this day I give you my soul, so you could hold it together along with my heart that I gave you two years ago. I give you my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. I promise you that I will support you in everything. That I will be the one to fight with your fears, that I will hold you in my arms when you'll cry. I promise that I'll be by your side in everything. I promise to be everything you need me to be. I promise to make you the happiest man alive. I promise to not try to glitter your life…too much"

Even Alec couldn't stop a smile that crept on his face now.

"And finally I promise to love you with every single beat of my heart till death do us part"

"With the power given to me by the State of New York, I pronounce you…" Luke smirked at us "Mr. and Mr. Lightwood. You may kiss the groom"

…

The reception itself was amazing. After some toasts and dinner we started dancing. Alec and I picked our favorite songs. Everyone danced as well, there wasn't a person who was sitting. When the cake time came, Alec tried not cut my fingers off, when we cut it together. At some point, little kids started to play with food, and by that I meant that they threw some cake at themselves. That made us all laugh loudly.

At the end of the night me and Alec went for a car, to go to the hotel. Before our honeymoon we had a one, rather pleasant night to spend. Our wedding night. We went to _the Otesaga,_ one of the prestigious Historic Hotels of America. Our suit was specially prepared.

Red rose petals made a path from the entering to the room straight to the bed. On the bed there was a heart made from rose petals. A bottle of champagne was cooling itself in the bucket of ice.

We went at first for a romantic, bubbled bath together, with a small foreplay. And then, then back in the bedroom, we made love for the first time as married couple. It was blissful, full of love, sweet, slow. Every touch, every sound was savored by us. Just the way it supposed to be.

After all we laid in each other's arms, legs tangled, covered by some light sheet. Alec stroked my hair, and kissed my lips.

"So Mr. Lightwood" he started, looking down at my wedding ring "Are you happy with your new husband?"

"Very much so Mr. Lightwood"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ha! Have you expected me to do such a twist with double proposal? Who would have thought that they will want to propose at the same time?

Anyway...yeah the next one, around next week, hopefully. I'll do my best to bring up the new one in the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	5. Perfect

A/N: Hello, how are you?

malecglitterfan: Glad you like it.

red wolf: Ha! so I can still surprise you? Good to know. Buahaha, exactly with what I'll come up, right? I'm sure that you will be surprised.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

_Important note: To the MWAAF: I had to remove all lyrics from 'Bound to you' and 'La vie en rose' because I got a message that using lyrics is abusing copyright laws. But still the chapters makes sense. _

All rights to the well known characters belongs to Cassie Clare, the OC's are mine.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter V**

"**Perfect"**

"Bon appetite darling" Magnus placed a plate with scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Thank you love"

The atmosphere of love could be sensed in the air still, even after two years of marriage. We still were as much in love as we were at the very beginning. It's actually crazy that someone could love another person that strongly as I loved Magnus. It's like without him I can't function right. It's like he's my air that I breathe everyday with the addition of hairspray. But I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. We were meant to be together, for the rest of our lives.

I was the happiest man in the world. I had a perfect job and I could help people. I was a volunteer in the hospital. And I had the most amazing husband.

"What are you thinking about baby?"

"You" I said bluntly, making him smile at me in his oh so beautiful way. "I always think about you, only you"

"I should hope so. I mean it would be weird if you'd think about other men" the playful smirk on Magnus's lips always made me roll my eyes. "Ah, I got to go to work. Have a nice day sweetie"

"You too! Love you" Magnus was zipping his cherry red coat, and then he blew me a kiss.

"Love you more!"

_Yes, my life was perfect._

…

"Alec it's good that you're here" Luke, the new volunteer said, as I stepped into the playing room. "I don't know what to do anymore with them. They get bored at everything"

"You do realize that they're kids?" he nodded "And kids get bored really easily"

"Dude…do something" I sighed, and thought about what I could do.

"Ok, hi kids" at that all, or most of kids looked at me, and smiles crept on their adorable faces. "We…"

"ALEC!" to say that it hurt when I landed on my back on the floor was understatement. It hurt like hell when all of kids laid on top of me, making me breathe with a difficulty.

"Kids…I can't…breathe…" Finally Luke moved all kids from me, and helped me stand up. "Huh…ok…how 'bout we make a competition huh? Who will draw the best picture wins…ah let's say that the person can choose a tale that we'll get into a show in the next month? Deal?"

"DEAL!" That would give us a half hour of peace and quiet.

In no time Luke gave to the kids paper and some pencils and they began to draw. They moved around the whole playing room, taking away colored pencils from each other's, laughing, sometimes even screaming, when something wasn't right. I moved to the behind where in the corner, all alone, far away from other sat a little girl. She couldn't be more than four years old, with brown hair, loosely falling onto her face. She squeezed a grayish old stuffed bunny with her one hand, and with the other she was drawing something.

"Hi there" I tried to sound all mildly and friendly "I'm Alec, and what's your name?"

She didn't say a word to me, only scooted away from me, more into the corner. She was clearly afraid of me. From an experience in my work I know that I have to act warily around the little girl. As well as I know that I had to make some contact with her.

"You have a pretty bunny" still no response "I had one too when I was younger. His name was Mr. Fluffy. He had a cute, soft white ears"

A small giggle escaped her lips, making me smile at her. Finally she moved her hair from a face putting them behind her ears. I could now see her beautiful blue eyes, not so blue as my, more like blue-gray. But still very beautiful. Above her right eyebrow there were two stitches. Across her cheek was a red mark. Her neck, at least the part that I was able to see was covered with purple marks.

_She was abused. _

"Lola" a silent voice, almost a whisper came to my ears. I dared to look at the girl, who now was petting her toy.

"Your bunny's name?" she nodded once "That's a pretty name. Hello Lola, I'm Alec"

With that we ended the conversation, the little girl turned back to her drawing, still squeezing the toy in her hand.

Before I left the hospital, I found a doctor who was on shift, to talk about this girl.

"Ah, you mean Lily?" the doctor said "She's here for three days. And she haven't said a word to any one yet"

"What happened to her?"

"She was hardly abused by her parents" I sighed loudly. I was familiar with situations like that. I was working with families who were witnessing abuse on daily basis or were victims of the said abuse. "Finally a social worker took her out from her home, brought her here. And when she'll get better she'll be moved to an orphanage. And then hopefully she'll find a new family"

"And her parents?" the doctor looked at her watch, before answering.

"The social worker put an application to the Court to take away their parental rights. And you know that if the family situation is described as poor and there's child abuse the kid is taken away"

She was right. I knew that this kind of cases worked that way. I as the social worker put a bit of application like that by myself. Normally I tried to work out with a family, but when the child abusing was in a family I was doing what's best for kids. As it take them away, make sure that they will get to a normal, lovingly family who will take care of them the way it's needed.

"How badly was she abused?"

"Well we could examine her when we put her into sleep, because she cried and bit us when we tried to touch her. But…bruises all over her back and legs, arms and she had cuts above her eyebrows" the doctor made a small pause, then she grabbed my hand in her "Maybe you could try to make her talk, she's so closed off…"

"Yeah, I try"

For the next a few days I was working with Lily. She no longer scooted over far away when she saw me sitting next to her, but she never spoke to me either. No matter how much I was talking to her. I talked to her about everything. Toys, cartoons, dolls, but she never responded in words. Sometimes she drew something that she wanted to hear about, such as teddy bears, balls, dolls.

And then after a week there was a miracle, you may say.

"Princess should have a crown" a light voice surprised me, as same as the little hand, with a bit colored nails with crayons, on my picture. I looked at the owner of the said hand and saw a small smile on the girls face.

"Oh really? I didn't know. I don't know any princess" she moved a bit closer to me "Beside you Lily"

"I'm not princess"

"Of course you are" her blue eyes were confused now "Every little girl is a princess"

"Re…really?"

"Of course" for the first time she beamed at me. And sweet lord, that was the most beautiful and heartwarming thing in a whole world. "We just need to make a crown for you. Princess"

For the next half of hour we were making a crown with paper and decorating it with drawings of diamonds. Lily was laughing all the time, especially when I put some crayons on my hand or arm. And I swear my heart was filling with warmness when she laughed or smiled at me.

Never before I felt like that with any child in the hospital, yet with Lily it was something different.

"Ah, look at you, you're pretty Princess Lily" once again there was a laugh coming from her mouth, especially when I put the crown on her head. "Now my dear princess, you need a knight in shining armor or prince"

"Will you be my knight?"

"With a pleasure Princess"

For the next whole week I was at the hospital every day, playing with kids and Lily finally joined other kids in games, but always stays close to me. At last I was staying more in the hospital than I was in home. But I just couldn't separate myself from her. I even managed to convince nurses to let me stay with her until she fell asleep. I knew that what I do is wrong, that I shouldn't get so close to her, but somehow I didn't care for it. This little girl found her way to my heart and I couldn't help on it, even if the others told me to not get attached to her. By others I mean my co-workers.

_But I couldn't care less. _

Lily was too important to me.

And one day I realized how much I care about her, when my heart almost stopped when I couldn't find her in her room nor the playing room.

"Where is she?!" I grabbed David, who was on shift, by an elbow.

"Who?"

"Lily! The little girl with brown hair and blue eyes?! Tell me!"

"Ah, you mean Lily Smith?" I nodded "Then today they took her back to the orphanage"

"Why nobody told me that?!" my voice was too loud, but I was overwhelmed by an anger and nerves.

"Because you are not a family"

…

It took me two days to get the courage to go to the orphanage. But I needed to see her, to make sure she's alright. It was a hard job to convince the director of the orphanage to let me see her. But in the end I succeed.

She was playing with her bunny and a brown teddy bear that I got her last week, in the corner of the room. When I stepped there with the director all kids' eyes were on me, making me slightly uncomfortable. The middle-aged woman got to Lily and brought her to me. When her eyes crossed with mine, she let go of her hand and ran straight to my arms.

"You're here!"

"I'm here Princess. I'm here"

The director gave me three hours with her, and we made most of them.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" her eyes were glassy, when she was sitting on my laps with head pressed to my chest, as I stroked her hair.

"I will Princess"

And I kept my promise.

I came back to the orphanage every day for the next two months, making myself more attached to her, and her to me.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

Alexander was acting strange lately for the past two months. And it gave me suspicions. God knows that I almost wanted to follow him, to find out where he's spending days lately. Not only he gets home almost at night, but goes out the first thing in the morning, way before I had a chance to wake up.

I talked with Isabelle, Ellie, Jace hell even with Maryse and Robert, but none of them seemed to know what's wrong with Alexander, nor where he's going. Either they didn't know or they didn't want to tell me. I assumed that Ellie and Izzy must know it, after all they're the closest with him.

The not knowing what my husband is doing was slowly killing me.

Especially when my friend made me freaking out with his thought.

"_Do you think he's cheating on you?" _

I refused to believe in Ragnor's words at first, but slowly, day after day I was accepting it. Since I didn't have a tiny idea what Alec was doing.

One night I waited till the night for him to come back home, and when he did it, I decided that it's a perfect time to corner him about his latest actions.

"Jesus! Magnus you almost gave me a heart attack" he said, when he put his coat on the hanger. Not really knowing how to start this conversation I decided to be blunt.

"Are you cheating on me?!"

"What?!" to say that Alec's face was confused and shocked was understatement. He was gaping at me with his mouth opened, eyes wide.

"Are you cheating on me?!"

"Wha…how…what the fuck?! How did…" his voice was lost "How could you think so?! I'm not cheating on you! What the actual fuck Magnus?!"

"Then fucking tell me where you're spending your days?! You're barely home! I don't know what you're doing nor where you are. So tell me how I could not think that you're cheating on me!" a silent tear escaped my eyes, when I fisted my hands.

"I'm not cheating on you Magnus" his voice was more calm, and he put his hand on my bare arm "I love you too much to cheat on you"

"Then what…"

"I'll explain it, but let's move to the living room, ok?" I moved behind him with arms folded over my chest, trying to calm myself down. Because god knows I was close to crying. "Sit down"

"Well?" I took a place in the corner of the couch in a distant from Alec. He sighed, when I jerked my hand after he tried to grab it.

"I'm not cheating on you Magnus. I swore faithfulness to you, and I keep it ever since" I made no sound so he could continue "Lately…ok…do you remember Lily? The little girl from the hospital? The abused girl that I told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well…two months ago…she…they took her to the orphanage. And I've been visiting her ever since, every day."

"But why? And why didn't you tell me?" he scooted closer to me, putting his hand on my knee.

"I was afraid that you will be mad and that you will tell me the same as my co-workers" this time I was confused "To not get attached to her"

"Well surely…o fuck…you did get attached to this girl" he nodded "So what now? I bet she got attached to you too"

"I know that we never talked about children…"

"You want to adopt her?!" I interrupted him, getting up from the couch. "Alec!"

"Maggie…look…I don't know how to explain this…but I just love her…I already think about her as…as my child…" he lowered his voice "I want to take care of her…to be her parent"

"And where in this plan of yours is a place for me, huh?" he avoided my gaze "I'm your husband Alexander! Decisions like that you should discuss with me! what if I won't agree, huh…will you divorce me?!"

When there was no response from Alec I was purely shocked.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"NO! Of course not!" he got up and put his arms around me tightly "I love you so much, I can't live without you…but…Lily…"

"Alexander…"

"Look…can you just meet her first? We don't have to decide yet ok? Just meet her…and then we'll talk? Please?"

"Fine"

So in the next day I finally meet the girl who found her way to my husband's heart.

"Lily this is Magnus, my husband, the one I told you about"

"Hello Lily"

"He…hello"

We started to play together, at first it was awkward since she haven't said a word to me, she only sat with Alec. But my husband said that it's normal, so I believed him.

I was now going with Alec to the orphanage every day, to play with Lily, and day by day I was enjoying it more. And the girl seemed to be more open to me as well. She now was talking with me too, laughing with me, especially when I accidentally spill some glitter all over Alec. It seems that she likes glitter, almost as much as I do.

With every day I found myself thinking more and more about what Alec had told me before, that he'd like to adopt Lily. I was getting attached to her pretty fast. After a month she already had a place in my heart. And I was actually keen on the idea of having a child with Alec.

But there was a one tiny problem.

_I didn't know how to be a father. _

Would I be a good dad? Would I actually know how to take care of another, little human being? Would I be responsible enough to protect her? To provide a life for her?

_Would I be a good dad?_ It stuck in my mind lately.

"_You would be an amazing father Mags" Alec told me one night. "You could dress her up, teach her about make-up stuff. Braid her hair…"_

With every next meeting with Lily I was making up my mind. And I was almost absolutely sure that I want her in our family after the day that she fell asleep in my arms, after she spoke four words that fluttered my heart.

"_I love you Magnus" _

"_I love you too Princess" _

The whole adopting process took two months, since we had to prove that we're actually able to raise a child together. But finally Lily was with us.

_Lily Evelyn Lightwood_ that's how her new documents says. She was finally our daughter.

After all I didn't regret my decision, nor Alec did. We knew that we can provide a good life for her. That we can take care and love her. That we can be a family to her.

It took a bit for Lily to actually call us some other than '_Alec_' and '_Magnus_'. And she surprised us with names at one night during a supper.

"Papa can I watch some cartoons?" she turned to Alec. Lily was living with us for three months already and never before she called Alec like that. My husband smiled fondly at her, his eyes watered a bit. He was clearly happy, I could tell.

"Of course you can sweetheart" She jumped off the chair and moved towards me. she grabbed my hand with her, smiling shyly to me.

"Daddy will you braid my hair?"

"I will baby girl"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

After the three of us settled down on the couch, Lily between us, and started to watch the cartoon, I looked at my family. Magnus started to braid Lily's hair, while she scratched Chairman behind his ears. She quickly found her way to our hearts. Without any difficulty she stole our hearts. But I wouldn't change it even for the most valuable treasure on the Earth.

Because I had already the most valuable treasure.

"I love you daddy. I love you papa" she said, before she drifted off.

"We love you too Princess" we both whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Indeed, my most valuable treasure was my family.

_My perfect little family._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one around next week. and a bit info for you: I'm going to bring someone who had an appearance in MWAAF.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	6. Friends?

A/N: Hello, how are you? How's your summer vacations? (If you have them now).

red wolf: I know right? She's so adorable. And she will be shown more in the story. Of course it's wrong to abuse a child, and parents who're doing it should not have parental rights.

malecglitterfan: Thanks. Yeah, I wanted to give them a sweet little girl.

Emma: Hi, again! There will be drama, I mean come on, it's my story, I have like 100% of long-term stories with drama. I wouldn't be myself if I'd do a multiple-chapters story without any drama. But it won't be connected with Alec's illness that he had in MWAAF. I give you my word.

Guest: No, the drama will be about something way different.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"**Friends?"**

"Come on Princess, daddy needs to go to work" I called Lily, while I zipped my jacket. Checking my bag if I had everything, phone, car keys, music-sheets, I waited for Alec to finish dressing her up. Finally she ran out of her room, Alec behind her. He shoved her small, pink backpack into my arms, kissed her on the top of her head, me on the lips and we rushed from the home. I had twenty minutes before my first class, and still I needed to drop her off. Alec had an appointment in the opposite part of town.

"We're here Lily" I parked the car on the Kindergarten driveway. One of the teachers waited outside. I crouched before Lily, as I gave her the backpack. "Be a good girl, ok? Aunt Izzy will pick you up today. I love you Princess"

"I love you too daddy" With that she rushed inside and I drove to my music studio.

After fourth class I had enough, but still there were two before me. And after that I had work to do in home. Not only I had to pick new melodies to teach my students, but as well I had to think of the offer that my collage gave to me yesterday.

_An opportunity to play on piano in front of the biggest musicians of the whole world. _

That could be my biggest chance to become one of the most known musicians. A chance to make a music career. A chance for my dreams to came truth.

But with this chance came responsibilities as well.

I had only five months to prepare four compositions, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially when there's a little time for it.

_But I wanted to try. _

After three days of literally working, I was having enough of it.

_I needed to relax. _

I missed some contact with people. To be exactly with my friends. But unfortunately my friends were too busy to meet with me, or to talk more than five minutes through the phone. And as much as I love Alec, I couldn't actually talk only with him. I needed other people too.

…

The day was actually sunny today when I finally decided to make a free day for myself. I called off all my classes, Lily was in the kindergarten, and then Maryse and Robert were taking her to ZOO so I didn't have to worry. Alec was spending all day at work and in the hospital. Now I was sipping my latte macchiato in the Java Jones, as I read newspaper, when I heard someone saying my name. I looked up from the paper, but sweet lord, I'd never expect to see him here. Not after our last meeting.

"Hi Magnus. Mind if I join you?" God my witness, but I was shocked that much that I couldn't even make a sound. He sat in front of me, and I tried to made my body get up and run away as fast as I could. "You haven't changed a bit for those five years. Still so handsome"

"I…" this was the only thing that I managed to say.

"You don't have to be afraid. I won't do anything to you" Oliver smiled a bit at me. "I just want to talk"

"Well I don't!" finally I made myself get up. When I tried to leave, he grabbed my wrist holding me in one place "Let me go!"

Immediately all eyes of the customers and workers were at me. Oliver indeed let go of my hand and I quickly rushed out of the coffee shop.

"Magnus wait up!" he shouted behind me.

"No! You stay away from me or I call cops!"

"Please! I just want to talk! Please Magnus!" in no time he was in front of me. I seemed to forget that he used to be a sportsman. When I bumped at him, I had a horror in my eyes for sure. Oliver was like inches from me, he could do anything to me now and I probably wouldn't even had a chance to fight back. "Please…let's sit down…I just want to talk with you…I promise I'll sit at the one edge of the bench and you can sit on the other edge. I won't even try to touch you with one finger. I swear on god! I just want to talk to you. Please…"

"I said no!" with that I turned on my heel and left him.

_But Oliver Haywire wasn't a man who gives up easily. _

He kept bugging me for two weeks, at work, at the time when I was drinking my morning coffee in Java Jones or Sturbacks. I swear I had a feeling that he's stalking me. But nevertheless he didn't gave me lately a thing, a reason to call cops on him. He didn't try to touch me, nor he didn't offend me. He just wanted to talk with me. And I had to admit, that slightly, but only slightly I was curious about what he wants to talk.

_So finally I agreed._

We've met in the middle of the day, in a really crowded place, where I could be sure he won't try anything on me. So now we were sitting in opposite edges of a bench before the Central Park.

"Thank you that you agreed on meeting Magnus" Oliver smiled, keeping his distance from me. I came prepared here. On my phone I already had Police on a speed dial. If anything I will call them. "How are you?"

"Straight to the point Oliver. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry" he said after a small pause "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. You never deserve it. I was a dick and I'm sorry"

I didn't know whether laugh or cry at this moment. Oliver Haywire was apologizing to me.

"You think that simple '_sorry_' is enough for what you've done to me?!" he shook his head.

"No. Of course not. Nothing will be enough to pay for what I've done. What I did to you was horrible and I won't forgive myself ever" his voice dropped down "I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. You have a full reason to. But all I'm asking you is to listen to me"

"Fine"

"What we've had…no…We started off on the wrong foot. Our relationship should never go the way it had. We should start with dates, holding hands, small kisses…and then only when you would want to we should made love. I should never raise my hand on you, but I did…and it's unforgettable" Oliver took out from his pocket a yellow vial that contained small white pills.

"What's that?"

"My meds" he shoved it down his throat. "I'm bipolar. I found out…let's say that after our last meeting five years ago…and when you told me to back off…I went into…I had thrown a tantrum in my mom's home, so she took me to the hospital. After some examinations and talks with psychologist I found out that I'm bipolar. And it seems that I'm also very possessive person. So that's why I was so obsessed with you. That's why I couldn't accept that you're not with me. That you're interested in other people. That's why I wanted you only for myself"

Ok, this was noting that I expected. I didn't even know what to do or say in that moment.

"But I'm on the therapy for five years, and I'm also taking meds. I haven't had an attack for two years now, so it's really good. I'm way better now"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know…" he cut off his line, and shyly smiled at me. And Oliver Haywire never smiles shyly. "I want to be around you"

"Woah!" I held up my hand "I already have a husband whom I'm in love so much, and I have a family…"

"I know you're married and that you have a daughter"

"What?! From where?! Are you stalking me?! I swear if you touch my family…"

"No!" he interrupted me, bringing himself closer to me "I talked with Chris, but he told me to stay away from you, to not mess in your life because you already have a family and lover. And I swear it's not what I want. I just want us…I want us to start over. I want us to start a friendship. Magnus you were…you still are really important to me. You were my first truly love, and I still care about you, but I won't try to mess with your life. I just want to be your friend. I want to be around you, not in a romantic way. No. I want to be your friend. Just friends. Nothing more. Just friends"

I started to think about it really hard, though my heart screamed 'NO'. I was debating myself over Oliver's offer.

'_He fucking abused you! He hurt you!'_ my heart seemed to reason me.

'_He was sick, maybe he didn't know what he's doing?'_ my mind tried to play with my emotions.

And as much as it pained to admit, I didn't know what to do. For sure I knew that I don't have any strong feelings towards Oliver, but still he was my first love, or something like that.

And looking now at him, as he had a plea in his hazel eyes, the sadness written all over his face…I felt pity. I pitied him.

"Look we don't have to be besties, no. I know I don't deserve so much from you. If anything, I don't deserve a single thing from you" he said mildly " But I just want to be around you. I want to see and talk to you sometimes. I just wanna be your friend Magnus. So, what do you say? Maybe sometimes we could meet up for a coffee or something? Maybe sometimes go on a party like we used to, minus groping and sex in the bathroom. Minus sex at all I mean. But simple we could go on a party to dance, have fun. I know you love parties, you always have"

"Ok" never in my life I saw Oliver smiling so widely at me, as I said this simple word. And not in a widely-creepy way, but a widely-nice way. Like he actually liked my answer.

"Really? Oh great! Thank you Magnus! Thank you! I swear I won't let you down this time" I think he wanted to hug me, but when I flinched away from him, he only held up his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends"

…

For the next few weeks I was meeting occasionally with Oliver for a coffee and we simply talked about our lives. He told me more about his illness, his therapy. I told him about my music career that I'd like to do. And it was kind of weird at first, especially when he made me laugh so easily. It's like he's some other guy, not the man I used to know. He's actually nice, funny, and if you meet him closer he's really caring. He's a good friend. Someone who I enjoy talking to. And that freaks me out. I still remember the past, but day by day I'm opening more for the new Oliver. The new Oliver that I actually like being around of from time to time.

_It was nice to have someone outside a family to spend time with. Especially when my best friends didn't have time for me._

"So Ragnor" I started as I was sitting on the couch in his living room. He was running after Andrew, his eight months old son, who just started to crawl lately. "Are you up for Trent's party in two days?"

"I wish man. But Cate has night shifts now, and I have to stay with…Drew! Don't chew that!" he took the blonde haired boy in his arms, separating him from the carpet and cleaning out the boy's tongue from dust. "Damn Drew, your mother is going to murder me if you'll fill your mouth with dust again. And let me tell you your mother is really scary"

"Don't worry Drew" I said as I got up and patted the boy's blonde head "Your daddy needs some good yelling from your mommy"

"Oh thanks bro" he huffed at me. "Anyway…yeah…there's no way for me to go on that party…besides…I think that it's time for stop the party-life, especially when we both have families now"

"Yeah, you're right…I should focus on my family not on parties…but…it's just…I miss them sometimes…the last party I attended to was last year, a bit before Lily was with us…and…"

"I get it Magnus…but…"

"I'll call Tessa and ask her and James and maybe William and…what was that girls name? Ah never mind…I guess I see you around?"

"Yeah, bye Magnus. Say hi from me to Lily and Alec"

"Will do!"

I knew that Ragnor was right, that I should stop thinking about parties, but I couldn't…I missed that life…the life that I didn't have to be adult. The life that I could just relax and have fun. It's not that I didn't like my life now. If so I love it. I love my family, but sometimes I just needed time for myself. To have fun with my friends.

_And so I was going to have in two days. _

Gladly for me, Alec agreed on me going on a party without much complaining. He said that I deserved some fun after so much stress over the collage offer. But he declined my invitation, stating what was really obvious for years.

'_Parties are not my thing. But you have fun love'_

As so that I did.

'_Exotic' _was crowded like there was so little space for everyone. I had to admit. Trent knew how to throw a good party. I met a few people from the high school, some of older students. And that's when I approached Oliver. He was dancing with some group of people. But when he crossed his eyes with mine he immediately left them and came closer to me.

"Hey. Didn't know you'd be here" we moved to the bar for some drinks. With alcohol for me and without for him. He said that he can't drink while he's on meds. "You're alone? Where's…what was his name? Ragnor?"

"Home with his kid" Oliver mhm-ed at this.

"And your other half?"

"Alexander isn't a party type. He's home with our daughter"

"And he let you come here alone?" he quirked his eyebrow at me "Isn't he jealous of you?"

"I never gave him a reason for. He trusts me. I'd never do anything to break this trust"

"Of course not. So, since you're alone here, I shall be your protection tonight. If someone tries to make a move on you, I'll gladly show them their place" he laughed, making me a bit uncomfortable. "Kidding. I'm not violent anymore. Relax Magnus"

"Yeah"

"Come on, let's have fun like friends"

'_Yeah like friends'_ with that statement we moved to the dance floor. We danced, laughed and it felt really good.

Slowly I was beginning to admit, that I really liked having Oliver as my _friend_.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I think it was obvious enough that I'll bring back Oliver. I mean, who else could I bring back from MWAAF? Anyway. As you could see I made "new Oliver", yeah we could meet his other side, the nice side. Unfortunately I have to worry you, Oliver plays a major role in this sequel, so yes, we will be seeing him now really often. And who knows, maybe he will stay so nice till the end. Or maybe not.

As well as the concert thing - I'm not sure if Julliard is doing such a thing in real, but it just fitted into the story. And it will be shown more, since this even will be a big thing connected with the upcoming drama.

And I can tell you just now that the first...step of the drama will be shown in the chapter 8. So prepare *evil grin*

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	7. Feel some love

A/N: UHuu! Two updates in a week! Almost like in times of MWAAF, right?

D: I always have nasty intentions ;)

red wolf: It was never said that Magnus trusts him. But Magnus is his friend, because all his friends don't have time for him. And he really needs someone outside a family to talk to. That's why he befriends with Oliver. You know that I can't promise that.

malecglitterfan: Who knows? Maybe he will become more than his friend? Who knows? And no, Alec doesn't know about it yet. But he will find out, eventually.

Guest: Who knows? Maybe he will, or maybe he'll be just Magnus's friend? It was weird to write the nice Oliver.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are THE BEST.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for Lily, she's mine.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter VII**

"**Feel some love"**

In one moment I'm having a rather pleasant dream of Alec on his knees before me, the next I'm feeling something really heavy on my stomach. This '_something_' starts to poke me in chest, making me stir.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" with a loud yawn I finally managed to open my eyes, only to meet two pools of blue in front of me. "Wake up daddy!"

"I'm up baby girl" instinctually I moved my hand to the other side of the bed, only to find a cold, empty space "Where's your papa, Lily?"

"He went to work, and will be back in a few hours, that's what he said" she jumped on Alec's side, and wiggle her legs on the bed. "and we have to hurrrrrry daddy. We have to bake a cake for papa!"

"Ah yes. It seems that it's your dad's birthday today" my little girl nodded eagerly. "So Princess what cake should we do for papa?"

"Chocolate! Papa loves chocolate!"

"Then let's get…" when I swung my legs out of the bed, I realized that I'm undressed. Slightly uncomfortable I looked over my daughter who looked at me confused now, as she stood next to the bed "Baby girl, why don't you go first and I'll be there in a minute"

"Why?"

"I need to get dressed" she tapped on her small chin before she spoke again.

"Why? Where's your pj daddy?"

"Ask your father" I muttered under my nose, looking around for something to wear, sheets clutching around my waist.

"But daddy… Why did papa take off your PJ?" her face showed nothing but confusion "You could get cold at night"

Finally I located some pajama pants, that probably belonged to Alec, under the bed. In one swift motion I pulled them on myself and I could start a day.

"Let's go baby girl, and make this cake"

After two hours of mixing, and a flour fight, the cake was baked. It wasn't looking really great like in the shops, but it looked nice enough. We even took a great deal in decorating it with eatable glitter and some draws made with cream.

"Happy birthday papa!" Lily screamed when Alec stepped into our home, jumping straight to his arms. With a huge smile on my lips I moved to them and placed a kiss over Alec's cheek.

"Happy birthday darling"

"Thank you guys. I love you both"

"We love you too papa, right daddy?" Lily looked at me with her blue eyes full of happiness.

"Of course. We love you too Alexander"

…

With every next day I was more and more consumed by working on compositions for my concert. It wasn't an easy job. I had to put not only my abilities in it but as well as every emotion. So for the past weeks I was doing nothing more but playing piano.

At some point I was starting to act mechanically, like a robot.

_Every day was the same. _

At morning dropping off Lily to the kindergarten. Then three classes. Then four hours of practicing in my studio. Some dinner. Practicing in home. Supper if I remembered. Playing with my daughter. And sleep.

Day by day.

It made me sick, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Occasionally my friends were visiting me in my studio for an hour or so. Mostly Oliver or Ragnor. Cate was too busy. Jem and Tessa moved away to London, along with William.

Sometimes Alec would come by with some lunch, when he had breaks in work. Sometimes, he'd give me a kiss, or we made out for a few minutes before I had to get back to practicing and he to work.

_And I longed for some physical contact with him. but even if I wanted it, there was no time for it. _

That's why I was extremely surprised when I came home today from my studio.

When I opened the door a sweet scent of vanilla and cardamom hit my nose. That put my senses on an _alarmed_ state. Very quiet I closed the door and took carefully steps into the living room.

_I was having a déjà vu. _

Furniture were moved to the corners, table from the kitchen was standing on the middle of the room, all clothed. Candles on the table, red wine, two glasses. Scented candles on the cabinets.

"Oh, you're home earlier!" Alec placed some food on the table "I haven't finished yet"

"I'm having a fucking déjà vu? Or I somehow went back in time?" Alec smiled sweetly at me, as he came closer. He grabbed my hand in his and led me to the table. I was so confused at this, so I couldn't do more than staring lost at Alexander, as he was fixing his black tie. "What is going on?"

"Well…"

"Did I forget about our anniversary? No wait…it's still two months…it's not my birthday…nor yours, yours were two weeks ago…so…"

"No, you haven't forget about anything love" he took a seat next to me on the chair and brought my hand up to his lips, gently brushing it with them. "It's just…lately we've had barely time for each other's…so…I wanted us to have a night only for ourselves."

"And Lily?"

"She's staying the night at my parents' home" I didn't know that I could get up from a chair in that much speed. In seconds I was on my legs, bringing up Alec as well. "Magnus…"

My lips quickly found their way to crush on Alexander's. for once in my life, it wasn't a sweet, slow, passionate kiss. No, it was hard, hungry and full of lust kiss. My hands were traveling over his back, till they got under his white dress shirt. After I was satisfying with roaming my hands over his back I moved to his butt to give him a big squeeze, before I lifted him.

"Magnus…what abo…dinner…" he managed to say between our kisses.

"Screw the dinner" one more chaste kiss "I'm getting straight to the dessert!"

Once in the bedroom I laid Alec down on our bed. My husband couldn't stop laughing at me when I tried to get out of my jacket and shirt. And when I was so excited about an opportunity to have him, it was a bit difficult to get off my clothes so quickly. But in the end I've managed to do it. When I was struggling with taking my skinny jeans, which seemed to be tighter today, Alec started to unbuttoning his shirt.

Finally we were both naked, excited and lust were painted in our eyes. I've crawled on top of him, making sure that every inch of my body touched his. Every moan from him was a pure music for my ears. I craved for this for so long. My lips once again were learning, the well-known already, every inch of his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his belly, his hips, his thighs. With every kiss Alec was moaning and growling more.

"Baby…you have no idea how I missed this"

"Me too…please stop teasing Mags, it's been too long" he pleaded.

"Yes, it's been too long since I had you properly…too long"

That was true, lately we've been only for hot make out sessions, short sessions. Or, if we were lucky, we got a quit play in the shower, before we were brutally stopped by our daughter. So for the past two months my hand become really friendly with my lower parts. But tonight I could have Alexander as much as I wanted. At least as much as my and his body could take it. And I intended to take him as much as I could.

"Less talk more touch" Alec hissed before his hands started to roam my lower back, drawing me closer to himself, stilling a heated kiss from me.

"You look so delicious like that" I trailed a path with kisses on his chest. "So delicious, so beautiful…"

_Never knew that I could be more vocal during a love making while I was tonight. _

"Again?" I panted when I was lying next to Alec, spent, covered with sweat and ecstasy from our act.

"You bet" Alec rarely topped me, so there was no surprise when he pulled me on top of him. But I was slightly surprise when he started to prepare me.

After a third round we were too spent. I was laying on top of Alec, without any strength to move myself from him.

"Can a person die from too much sex?" he asked, while moving my sweated hair from my forehead.

"No…I think…no…"

"Then I'll be the first"

"And here I wanted to try every position from the book that your lovely sister got me on my last birthday" I think Alec tried to quirked an eyebrow at me in question, but he was too strength less for it.

"What book?"

"Kama sutra" Alec's cheeks slightly got pink at that. If I would be able to move any muscle I'd smirk at that for sure.

"Let's rest for a while…and then we can…work on it…" I crawled off of Alec, to lay next to him on the bed. "Maybe even in the morning I call mom to ask…her to watch Lily for all day since it'll be Saturday"

"You do that…and I'll clear my schedule too"

"Good night…love you Mag"

"Love you baby. Night"

Indeed Alec's parents took care of Lily for an entire day, next day, so we could have more time for ourselves. And we took every minute from it. It was like we couldn't get enough of each other while we were in bed. I craved for Alexander, more than ever. I wasn't sure if it's because I hadn't had him lately properly, or maybe it was because I needed to feel loved again. But whatever it was I got it from my beautiful husband.

…

"Daddy, are you ok? You're sitting funny" Lily was sitting next to me on the couch, watching cartoons, with Chairman on her small laps, while I had to sit on the most soft pillow we had on the couch. It turned out that Alec was having me more than I him, so I was the one who was more sore. Apparently Alec started to like being on top.

"I'm fine princess" I ruffled her hair a bit, they were getting too long. We needed to cut them out a bit. "Just a bit sore"

"Why?"

"This…this conversation we have to reschedule for later…when you'll be older, sweetie"

"You played with papa last night?" that made me look confuse at my girl "Uncle Jace said that you will be playing with papa while I'm out"

"Well uncle Jace shouldn't stick his nose into this" I mumbled, while Alec came inside home.

"Hey guys…"

"Papa! Why would you play with daddy and make him hurt?" Lily crossed her arms on chest while she was looking at Alec.

"I…what…"

"Daddy said that he's sore…and uncle Jace said that you two probably played at night…"

"Kitty…daddy's ok" I took her in my arms and went to her room. "Daddy is ok princess"

"Really?" I nodded, before I kissed her forehead "So papa didn't hurt you?"

"No baby girl" Alec's voice said from behind me "Papa loves daddy too much to hurt him"

"Ok. Good night" with that we left her room, closing the door behind us.

"Are you really that sore? I'm sorry Mag…I didn't want to…" I placed a hand on his lips to silence him.

"A bit sore, yeah. But it was totally worth it. I loved every second of last night."

"Me too" Alec kissed me hungrily and tugged me to the bedroom, never breaking a kiss. "God I love you Mags"

"I love you too Alexander"

_With every little touch, kiss, sound I felt his love for me. _

_And maybe that was what I needed._

_Maybe I needed some love. _

And I was glad that I received it from my Angel, in every meaning of this word.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Whatever happened in the bedroom...it's up to your imagination ;)

Isn't Lily adorable when she's asking Magnus why is he sore? and why he has no pajama pants on? I think she is adorable during it.

Anyway. The next one I'm starting the drama, something what we've been all waiting for. So prepare!

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	8. And then nothing

A/N: Ok, I decided to not keep you in the dark anymore and actually give you earlier the beginning of the 'drama'.

_Are you ready?_

red wolf : Oh yes, she is. Who knows, maybe she will? You should be afraid *evil laugh*

malecglitterfan: That's our adorable little girl ;) Of course they should listen to Lily's advice. I hope so that your imagination worked really good *wink wink*

Guest: That's great *wink wink* I did write a lemon scene. Check out 'A Surprise' or 'A different world'. Maybe it will be bad (Can drama be not bad?)

highwarlock: Awesome nick! I'm so happy you liked both. *heart*

Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for OC's.

Enjoy the new one

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

"**And then…nothing"**

"Goodbye Mr. Bane" Luke smiled at me, before he went out with his mother. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Luke, Goodbye Mrs. Townsed" the blonde woman waved in my direction, before she closed the door of my music studio.

Finally, it was my last student for today, so I could call the day. After I placed music sheets to my bag, I stretched my fingers and neck, before I would start practicing. The compositions that I've managed to create, were known by heart to me already. I could play them in my sleep, but yet I was practicing like crazy to not mess them up.

_I needed to know them perfectly_.

With closed eyes I moved my hands over the keyboard, before I started to slowly press keys, as well as I placed my feet over the pedals. At first the sounds were light, delicate. It reminded me of the beginning of me falling in love with Alexander.

Consumed by thoughts, I accidentally slipped my finger, messing with the melody.

"FUCK!" I hit too strongly at the keyboard with an anger.

"Hey, whatever the piano did to you?" a familiar voice said behind me. Soon the voice come closer and I was granted with the owner of this voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my husband. You know I haven't seen him for three days. Maybe you saw him?" Alec smiled at me "Hot, tall, with the most beautiful eyes and smile"

"I happen to see him lately" Alec brought a chair to sit next to me. After he did that, he took my hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips and gently kissing.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you come back home for a night for three days?" I sighed loudly and put my head on his shoulder, inhaling the scent of Alec's cologne that I bought him for Christmas. "Mags?"

"I need to practice. It's only three weeks left to the concert and I'm still messing it sometimes" he stroked slowly my hair with one hand, while the other was soothing my back. "I need to play perfect. I need to be perfect!"

"And you are, my love. You are perfect in this. And I bet you're gonna give them the best concert they've ever seen. You are perfect in this"

"I need to be perfect. I need to Alec" he kept whispering to my ear _'I know' _and _'You are'_. That's why I love him, he can always console me.

"Let's go home, you need to relax a bit." I wanted to protest, to tell him that I need to practice some more, but Alec shushed me immediately "Mags you need to relax, and as your husband it's my job to take care of you"

After all Alec dragged me back home, without much whining from me. He was right I needed to relax a bit. Once in our bedroom, he helped me took off my jacket and shirt, then my jeans.

"You're so tensed. How 'bout a massage?" I couldn't muster any word from my mouth, as my face become friendly with the pillow on the really comfy bed. But Alec seemed to understood my muffled sounds, as he started to rubbing my shoulders. "Like touching a brick. You just relax my love, and let me take care of you for once"

And that I did. Alec was working on my back, adding to his hands a hot caramel scented oil that we've bought last month. It was so amazing feeling, when he rubbed my back, and pressed harder on my shoulders. Alec's hands were doing magic on me. At some point I was so lost in this that I couldn't help by moan and growl when he pressed harder.

"Now sleep my love. You deserve some relax" he whispered to my ear, before I closed my eyes. "I love you"

"I wuv yu" this was something that my sleepy-self managed to say, before I drifted off completely.

…

"That is nice" a male voice said behind my back, when I stopped play one of my compositions. I turned around on my stool and approached slyly smiling Oliver who leaned over a doorframe of the music room. "You're gonna play it on the concert?"

"Yeah" I decided to do a break and grab some coffee. But Oliver was the first one. He handed me a cup and we both sat down on a leather sofa that I finally bought for this place. And not only to sleep on it while I wasn't sleeping at home. "How's it going?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"Good too" and that's how we've begun every conversation for the past three months.

"I really liked what you played. Did I sensed good that some of it is inspired by Chopin? By one of his nocturnes?" this made me smile. It was a rarity that I could talk with someone about music that I play and to that person actually knows something about it.

"Yes. It inspired me a bit. How did you know?"

"I still remember that you played classical music back when we were together…and you had that poster of Chopin in your music room" ah, memories. "Besides you told me once that Chopin is your favorite compositor. I remembered that"

I could only smile a bit awkwardly at that. I didn't expect him to remember such things about me. He surprised me. But he surprised me even more when he moved a strand of my hair behind my ear and gently caressing my cheek on the way back, smiling softly at me.

"You're so beautiful. You always were"

"Thank you?" there was a big amount of uncertainty in my voice. We establish before that we're friends and only friends. So his movement shocked me a bit.

"You know, I'm still in love with you…"

And then it happened. Something that froze me for a while.

Oliver leaned down and captured my lips with his own. It took ten seconds before my mind reacted properly and I pushed him off of me. With a murderous look I jumped off of the couch.

"What the hell Oliver?!"

"I'm sorry…I'm…"

"Get out! Get out!" He left my studio, leaving me with the horrible thought of what had happened moments ago.

_How the hell I'm gonna explain this to Alec?_

On my way back home, it's not that I could actually focus on playing anymore when my mind was consumed by messy thoughts, I wondered how am I going to tell Alec about it. I knew that he will be pissed at me, and not only for the kiss but as well for the little lie of mine. Still I haven't told him about me befriending with Oliver.

_Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut?_

No, that wasn't a good plan. One way or another Alec would eventually find out about it. Besides we promised to each other honesty. I had to tell him, even if I was scared as hell of his reaction.

"Hey honey" he greeted me when I entered home with a beautiful wide smile on his lips. "How was your day?"

I never was good into beating around the bush, so I decided to be blunt about it. The sooner the better. I launched myself onto Alec, wrapping my arms strongly around his waist, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen"

"Mags, what are you talking about, are you ok?" he pushed me a little away from himself, but never let go of my shoulders. With a lowered head I mumbled what happened in my music studio "What? I don't understand"

"He kissed me" I whispered a bit louder this time. But Alec still didn't seem to catch it. "He kissed me"

At first Alec looked at me confused, as I would say it in a different language. Then came a shock on his face and finally he knitted his brows in an anger.

"What? And who?!"

"Oliver kissed me today in my music studio" my voice was shaky a bit "Please don't be mad at me baby. Please"

"Who's Oliver? A friend from somewhere? I don't know him." for now Alec was trying to be calm. Once again I mumbled under my nose Oliver's full name. "Excuse me? Tell me that I misheard you"

"You haven't…_Oliver Haywire_ kissed me…but it only lasted…" And then it happened.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK Magnus?!" Alexander's voice never before was so loud, nor so full of anger. I was truly afraid of him. "How the hell is that possible?! Did he harassed you somehow? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him! He's dead for even coming close to you…"

"We're friends…"

"What?!" he raised his arms in the air in a rage. "You're joking, right?! Tell me you're kidding!"

"I'm not…we're friends for three months already…"

"And you're telling me this now?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Alec started to pace around the living room "I can't believe it…"

"I'm sorry baby…I'm sorry that I didn't tell…"

"How could you be so stupid?! Did you forgot already what he had done to you?!" Alec's eyes were now darker than I've ever seen before. "He fucking abused you! And now you're his friend?!"

"He's changed…he is sick…bipolar…he's changed…he didn't abuse me lately…"

"Oh yeah, a friend of the fucking year! You're an idiot! How can you be so dumb?!" I sat down on the couch, clutching a pillow to my chest, trying to stop tears that were running down my cheeks. "So fucking stupid!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?!" more tears came from my eyes, my voice was now all shaky with emotions. "I know I'm stupid! And I'm sorry, so sorry…"

Alexander ran a hand through his hair, making them more messy, before he came to the couch to sit next to me. He sighed loudly, trying to calm himself down, and placed a hand over my knee.

"Look at me" when I did it, I couldn't stop myself from pressing myself into his chest. Alec was all stiffed, but he managed to move his hand over my back into a comforting manner.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I couldn't stop my sobs.

"I'm sorry too, for calling you stupid"

"No, you're right, I'm stupid. I shouldn't be friends with Oliver. But I felt so lonely lately" He kissed the top of my head "You were busy with the hospital and work and taking care of Lily, Ragnor and Cate don't have time for me too…and Oliver was really good friend…it was so easy to talk to him…I felt less lonely…"

"Magnus, I understand that you might felt lonely lately…but this isn't the way…I mean…damn…"

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry for the kiss. I pushed him away" I hoped that this would help my case at least a bit.

"I'm mad, but not because of the kiss" my look was confused now "Ok, I'm slightly mad about the kiss, but not at you but him. You pushed him away. But I'm mad that you've been hiding this from me. We should trust each other. Also I'm mad because I care about you. Please understand me…It's not that I think he didn't change or something. God knows it may be true. But I don't trust him. You said he's bipolar…and sometimes people with this illness have attacks. And I'm afraid that you may be a victim of his attack. You never know when the attack may come. I'm just looking out for you honey. All I want is for you to be safe"

"You're right. I'll stop hanging out with him"

"All I want is for you to be safe Maggie. That's all I want"

"I love you baby" we kissed passionately to emphasize our made up.

"I love you too Magnus, so much"

Yes, we made up after this fight. And I intended to keep my word and don't meet with Oliver.

_But apparently this wasn't the only thing that we'd fight about. _

…

On Sunday evening I was practicing at home. Only one week has left to the concert and I was freaking out more than ever. My fingers were practically glued to the keyboard, as I nonstop played my compositions. My mind blocked away everything else that was going on around me to focus on the sounds.

In the background I heard muffled sounds of some stupid cartoons that Lily was watching on my laptop. Alec was doing some paper work in the kitchen.

_And I played. Played. Played. And Played. _

Some light footsteps came to my ears, but I still tried to stay focus on my music. Then some voices, rustling of papers. And again light footsteps. Then I felt some tugging on my leg. That made me lose my concentration. My fingers slipped messing my sounds.

Growling loudly I looked down, and approached Lily smiling at me.

"Daddy will you play with me?"

"I can't honey. I have to practice. Go play with your papa"

She only left me alone for a few seconds, before she interrupted me again.

"Papa says that he works, and that you have to play with me"

"For fuck sake!" I closed my piano with a loud thud "Alec! Take her! I need to practice!"

"She's your responsibility too!" he shouted back.

"I have to practice Alec!"

"And I have work to do!" he came to the living room, glaring me "Why your practice is more important than my job, huh?! At least I make an actual money!"

"It's you who pushed me into that collage at first! So don't fucking complain that now I'm doing a career! And for that I need to practice!"

"But she's your daughter too!" he pointed at Lily, before she ran to her bedroom "You have to take care of her too! Work or not!"

"I didn't sign up for this!" Alec's blue eyes were wide open with a shock, horror and hurt "It's you who insisted on having a kid in the first place!"

"What are you saying?! So now we're not good enough for you?! We're bothering you now?!" he kept screaming "Maybe you would be better off without us?!"

"Maybe I would!"

There was a heavy, cold and hurtful silence between us, as we stood in front of each other, with an anger written all over our faces. Alec's eyes bolted up with tears, and I could feel that mine too. Some of the tears escaped my eyes. None of us dared to do even a small move. Breaths were heavy, loud. Hearts hammering. If you would hear closer you could hear mine and his heart really good.

At that moment I didn't realize what escaped my mouth seconds ago. My mind didn't want to replay those words for me, so I just stared back at Alec, until his face went red from anger and he snapped at me.

"FUCK YOU!" he raised his hand in the air, coming closer to me. My mind filled with visions from the past, when Oliver abused me. Immediately my instinct told me to move backwards, away from the danger. But Alec's hand never landed on neither of my cheeks. Instead he screamed at me more. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND MY LIFE!"

"As you fucking wish!" with that I grabbed my car keys and went out, slamming the door as hard as I could.

On the road, I tried to calm myself down, but my body wasn't having any of it. My hands were shaky on the steering wheel. My eyes were blurted with tears.

And then I realized what truly happened back in home.

"_Maybe you would be better off without us?!"_

"_Maybe I would!" _

In one moment my heart filled with pain.

_How could I ever say something like that?!_

Of course it was a lie. I didn't think that for real. How could I? Alec and Lily are my everything. I couldn't live without them. They are my life, the most important people for me. I couldn't survive without them. I love them the most.

In one swift move I turned the steering wheel to turn around the car. I wanted to go home to beg Alec for forgiveness. To tell him that I didn't mean those words, that I was just angry.

_But it seemed that the fate decided otherwise._

_The last thing that I saw were two sharp, white lights._

_And then…_

_Nothing_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

At first I wanted to include here also ALEC pov after the fight and all, but then I was like...nah...let's keep it for the next one.

Hopefully I'll finish the next one soon.

**And let the season of the drama begins! ***evil laugh* (I know I'm evil person ;) )

Review if you like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	9. The day your heart stops

A/N: Hello!

red wolf: That for sure should give you some suspicious ;) It's Oliver, of course he had to pull some stunt at some point. Actually the punch idea, I'm gonna make it as a one shot. Yes, it was Alec who started the fight, but both of them said too much. You should prepare more tissues, because more drama is coming!

Guest (1): Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories.

malecglitterfan: For real? And did you expect something else from me?

high warlock: It supposed to be very emotional.

Guest (2): Yes, many hurtful words, too many. Can drama not be bad?

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for OC's.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter IX**

"**The day that your heart stops"**

There were many thoughts that flew through my mind when Magnus slammed the door. But only one seemed to get a reaction from me.

"_Maybe you would be better off without us?!"_

"_Maybe I would!"_

It hit me like a wave of cruelty and unbearable pain. My heart was hammering, tears were running down my cheeks, as I sunk down on the floor, bringing knees up to my chest. My mind was repeating those three words without any break. It made me sick.

My heart shattered into million pieces.

_Doesn't he love me and Lily? _

_Was all our life a fucking lie?_

_Did we mean anything to him? Nor me nor Lily?_

**Lily**…she must have heard every single word of our fight. Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I moved to her room. She was nowhere to be seen, but I heard quiet sobs. Following the sound I found her curled up with her stuffed bunny, behind the bed. Her face was wet from tears, and it broke my heart entirely, though I didn't know if it could be broken more.

I kneeled next to her, and she moved herself away from me, more to the wall.

"Baby girl…" I wanted to take her in my arms, to console her, but she was clearly afraid of me. "Princess…"

"Is daddy mad at me?" her quiet voice with sobs filled my ears.

"No baby, daddy isn't mad at you. Daddy is mad at me. Not you. He could never be mad at you. Daddy loves you"

"He said that he didn't want me" I took her into my arms, pressing her to my chest to protect her, console her. I just needed to held her close to me. "I didn't want to make him mad"

"Daddy was mad at me baby. Of course he wanted you. He still wants you. He loves you. I love you too baby girl" I kissed the top of her head, when I felt some drops on my shirt "We both love you so much. We love you. Daddy loves you. He was just mad at me. He didn't mean anything he said"

_That's what I felt. And I hoped that it's true. That he didn't really meant those words. _

"Daddy loves you" I kept repeating it to her, until she fell asleep in my arms. After tugging her in bed, I went to call to Magnus, as my emotions dropped a little bit down. He wasn't answering, and after a sixth ring his voice mail greeted me.

'_Hey it's Magnus Bane. Leave a message. Maybe I'll call you back.'_

"_Magnus it's me…look…we've both said too much…I know we both didn't mean it…but please…come back home and we will talk…please Mags. I love you. Come back home." _

I couldn't sleep at all. My mind still was progressing everything what happened. My eyes were set on the door, as I expected Magnus to come in at any second. But he didn't do it. Later at night I got a call, which totally surprised me. People rarely called me at night. I assumed that maybe it's Magnus or someone from some bar, asking to pick him up. Magnus had a tendency to get drunk when he's mad.

But the person on the other line wasn't Magnus nor from some bar.

"_I'm calling from Beth Israel Hospital. Am I speaking with Mr. Alexander Lightwood?"_

"Y..y..yes…" my voice was stuttering with fear.

"_Magnus Bane had a car accident…"_

…

Sharp, white light was filling the hallway. The buzzing sound of the fluorescent lamps was too loud. Muffled voices were flying somewhere around.

_Everything was going in a slow motion._

I sat on the floor, with knees up to my chest, back on the wall. My hands were covering my ears, as I tried to block everything what happened in the past hour, since that terrible call.

_**Magnus Bane had a car accident…**_

Never in my life I was driving so fast like tonight. I left Lily with my neighbor, and went to the hospital. There a doctor tried to explain to me what had happened with my husband.

But my mind wasn't getting everything. I heard it cut out.

…_large blood loss…_

…_open fracture of leg…_

…_broken bones in an arm…_

…_concussion…_

…_open wound on head…_

…_barely beating heart…_

…_not sure if he will survive…_

So here am I, sitting on the hospital floor, with tears streaking down my face, though I don't know how many of them have left in me. Banging my head on the wall with the helplessness that I felt. Praying to any god that is up there, for my husband to survive the operation.

_**Dear god, let him be alive…I can't live without him…**_

"Alec!" a familiar voice was somewhere around me, but I couldn't made to who it belongs to. "My baby"

"Mom…"

"I'm here baby boy. I'm here" a pair of arms surrounded me, and I was pressed to something smooth and warm. A hand, larger than my mom's was stroking my hair.

"Alec…" another female voice. Immediately I got up and ran straight to the arms of the owner of this voice. "What… happened? Where is my son?"

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…it's my fault…my…"

"Alec" a male voice spoken "Where's Magnus?"

"Surgery… blood loss …they…he…car accident…he…I…" I couldn't muster any straight word.

"Oh my god. My baby…" Ayanna sunk down to the floor brining me down with her.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, sorry…sorry…sorry…my fault…my fault…"

"What are you saying Alec?" Michael said putting arms around his wife "Tell us what happened"

Dad helped me got up from the floor and led me to a chair, Michael did the same with Ayanna. I took her hand in mine, squeezing tight. Mom sat next to me, with her hand on my knee. Dad and Michael crouched in front of us. Eyes of all them were full of worry, pain and tears.

"We…we had a fight…we've said too much…he was angry…me too…and he took car keys…and then…then the hospital called at night…he had an accident…" I tried to wipe out tears, but the more I did it, the more they ran down my cheeks. "It's my fault…I'm so sorry…I didn't…I love him…I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault dear, it's not" Ayanna said and pressed a kiss on the top of my head. I felt her tears on my upper arm.

"Alec where's Lily?" dad asked, slowly rubbing my arm.

"Sandra…my next door neighbor…"

"I'll call Jace to go get her"

Another hour of crying and feeling numb went. All of us were sitting on the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for any news. Mom was slowly stroking my hair, whispering to me comforting words. Ayanna was in arms of Michael, crying as I was.

At some point Ragnor, Catarina, Jace and Izzy joined us in this helplessly situation.

_And we waited. And waited. And waited._

The time was going exceedingly slowly. To not freak out I started to count minutes, seconds that passed. I thought that it was going forever.

_Finally something happened. _

"The family of Magnus Bane?" As on the cue all of us stood up from our positions and moved closer to the doctor. "There's a bunch of you here"

"Doctor, how's my husband?" he turned his gaze at me.

"We've managed to stop the bleedings…we stitched his wounds…it's a true miracle that we've managed to save him. His heart stopped during the surgery, but we've got it into working again" my body started to shaking, and I felt like I was falling down the floor, but then some arms held me strong up. "He has broken ribs, and believe me an two inches to the back and his descending thoracic aorta would be ripped and he'd have an inside bleeding and he'd die. It's a true miracle. Someone up there wanted him to live"

"He…he's…he's alright…" Ayanna spoke with a shaky from a fear voice.

"He's stable for now" the doctor continued "The next 24-hours will be deciding. We're gonna move him to a recovery room. We're gonna watch him for the 24-hours"

"Can we see him?"

"Not yet. You'll be able to see him when we move him to a ward" With that he left us and went back to a surgery room.

After a minute or so, doctors opened the door and moved with Magnus on the hospital bed. He was looking horrible, all bruised, covered with blood, connected to some IV. When I saw him like that I wanted to throw myself at him and never let him go again.

"_Magnus…"_ a quiet whisper escaped my mouth. I went after them, to see to which room they're taking him.

There he was, laying on the bed. Not moving. Face and arms covered with badly, awful red and purple bruises, stitches. Connected to an IV, and a heart monitor that showed the slow beating of his heart. The man on the bed didn't look like my beloved husband. Only a glass door separated us, and it pained me. Pained me like nothing else before.

"_I love you Magnus. Please…don't leave me"_

…

Magnus survived those 24-hours and a day later he was moved to the ward. Now we were able to see him. And I didn't leave the hospital since the night of the surgery. Magnus haven't wake up for three days.

"_Sometimes patients after the operation falls into a coma" the doctor said two days ago, when they couldn't wake him up._

"I'm so sorry…I was a fool…I shouldn't push you so hard…I know it was a hard time for you…I was so stupid Magnus" I laid my head on the edge of the bed that he was laying on, my hand slowly rubbed the one of his. "I love you so much. I didn't mean a word of what I said. I know you didn't mean your words too…please…please wake up my love…come back to me. Come back to me and Lily…we need you…we love you so much"

Days were passing, and he still haven't woke up, he just sometimes blinked or so. For the past two weeks I was barely home, my daughter was living with my parents. While in the hospital I switched places with Ayanna only when they all persuaded me to go eat, shower and change clothes. The sleep visited me only when mom or dad shoved sleeping pills down my throat. And even then I haven't left the hospital.

"Alec you need a normal sleep! In an actual bed!" Jace demanded one day "You're gonna get yourself sick!"

"I can't leave him!" I snapped back at him with tears in eyes "I can't leave him! He needs me! What if he wakes up when I'm not here?! He'll think that I abandoned him!"

"But you need to sleep normally brother, please"

"Would you leave Clary alone in the hospital, if she'd be in Magnus's place and you're in mine?" he shook his head "See! I can't leave him. I can't. I can't"

At some point my family stopped persuading me to going home and have an actual sleep. But they've managed to convince nurses to bring a more comfortable chair for me, before they moved Magnus to his own room, where was a couch. Not really comfortable couch, but at least now I didn't have to sleep on the chair. Even though me staying the whole night wasn't actually legal here, thanks to my connections in the hospital, I could do it, but not for long. Once in a week I had to go home for a night, at least once in a week. But even then, I left at the late hour and came back first thing in the morning. I didn't want to leave him alone for long. I missed him too much.

And I wasn't the only one who missed him. Our daughter missed him too, so much. She wasn't a stupid little girl, she knew that something is wrong. Eventually I told dad to bring her to the hospital with him.

"Papa!" she jumped into my arms in the hallway. I missed having her in my arms, seeing her. She put her small arms around my neck, when I kissed the top of her head.

"Princess…my baby girl…I missed you so much" she pressed her lips to mine in a sweet kiss

"I missed you too papa, sooooo much. And daddy too" at that more tears fell out from my eyes. "Don't cry papa. I love you"

"I love you too Lily. Love you so much baby" we moved to the room where Magnus was, Lily still in my arms. When she saw him, she wanted to jump off from me, but I held her. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something"

We sat down on the chair next to the bed, Lily on my laps, her blue eyes glued at Magnus's unmoving body. The slow and steady sound of Magnus's heart beating filled the room.

"What's wrong with daddy? Is he sick?"

"No baby. Daddy…daddy had an accident when he was driving" she moved her confused gaze at me, as she titled her head. That was her habit when she didn't understand something.

"Is that why daddy has bruises on his arms and face? And those weird stitches?"

"Yes, doctors in the hospital fixed daddy after the accident" she changed her position on my laps again, turning herself to Magnus more.

"So why is daddy sleeping? Can't he wake up? Daddy wake up!"

"Lily, listen…sometimes…after an operation…patients falls into a long sleep to regenerate themselves. To get their strength back"

"So daddy now is sleeping long?" after a confirmation from me she spoke again "When daddy will wake up?"

"I don't know baby. But he will. I'm sure of it" I hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her hair "Daddy will wake up baby"

"Papa? Can I hug daddy?"

"Of course you can, just be careful. Daddy is still bruised"

With my help she climbed on the bed. I moved subtly Magnus's right arm, so she could have a bit more space. Lily placed her head on Magnus's chest, and her left hand was slowly rubbing his right upper arm. My heart was in pain on this sight. I wanted him to wake up in that moment, to see that we, his family, are here and that we love him. Our daughter sat up and caressed Magnus's cheeks, forehead and nose with her small hands. Then she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you daddy. Wake up soon. Me and papa wait for you. We love you so much"

'_We love you Mags, don't give up and come back to us. Come back to us'_

…

Almost the third week passed and still nothing. Magnus didn't wake up. Still, I was spending most of time in the hospital, but as well I tried to do other things. I locked down the music studio of my husband, until further notice. His students were truly sad about his current state. I took some paper work to do for myself, while I was in the hospital, because with every minute I was freaking out more from the suspension and helplessness. Lily was coming to the hospital three times in a week, for an hour or so. She drew dozens of pictures for Magnus, that now didn't fit on the cabinet. Ayanna was every day at the hospital for four hours, this was time for me to go home for a bit. Magnus's friends were coming too, my siblings as well. And we all talked to him, like the doctor advised.

" _You know, Lily got a place in the school. She'll start next week. I got the letter"_

"_Chairman … I think he has some lady feline. Who knows, maybe we will have kittens"_

"_Andrew started to walk three days ago. Catarina recorded it and showed me"_

"_Ellie is pregnant, she found out today. I'm so happy for her"_

"_Isabelle and Simon are good. Simon still thinks that his band is actually good. But they have a new lead singer. Maybe this time they could make some success"_

"_Clary will have twins. Jace said that the second baby finally showed up on the screen" _

"_Max has a girlfriend. She's really nice girl. Her name is Christina. But they call her Tina"_

"_Your mom and Michael took Lily to Disneyland last week. She was so happy. When you wake up I'll show you pictures"_

"Just wake up my love, wake up"

But Magnus didn't seem to have any of it. He just laid there on the bed, unmoving. And day by day I was wondering if he ever wakes up. Not that I lost my faith in it. I didn't. I could never. But this helplessness was slowly killing me.

_One day it changed. _

I came to the hospital as always in the morning, after dropping Lily off to the school. Grabbing the awful coffee from the machine, I moved to Magnus's room.

"Hi honey" my lips left a wet mark on his lips.

The air was thick here, so I decided to open a window, even if it was a late September, it was still really warm outside. The sun was up, sending its rays through the window, on Magnus's peaceful face. After five weeks most of his bruises turned their color to yellow, so he was healing. His bones seemed to be fixed as well. The only thing wrong here was that he still was staying in the coma.

The book that I brought for myself wasn't really interesting, but I read it nevertheless. Then I heard a sound, familiar to me, yet it was different. My eyes shifted to the heart monitor, which showed that Magnus's heart started to beat faster. His chest started to rise and fall in faster moves. And then this.

_Magnus's fingers moved. His fingers bended and then straightened. On both hands. _

_Then it happened again. And again. And again. _

_And finally something that fastened my heart. _

_Magnus started to stir on the bed, more moving. From his throat came growls._

"Doctor I need a doctor!" I screamed through the hallway. When I was back to his room, Magnus's eyes were opened, blinking at the bright surrounding. Some nurse came and took out the endotracheal tube from his throat so he could breathe himself.

"I'm gonna get the doctor"

Magnus was looking around, as it to try and understand where he is. Finally his eyes landed on me. I couldn't stop my tears, as I smiled at him and he smiled ghostly back. He mumbled something but my mind couldn't understand this muffled sounds. I grabbed his hand in mine, rubbing it gently.

"Magnus, oh god…you're awake…"

Before the doctor came in, I heard something that I'd never imagine to hear. Something that could be my worst nightmare.

"_Who…who…are…y…you?"_

_**At that my heart stopped…**_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Many of you guessed correctly that Magnus will loose his memories. But that's not the whole drama that I have up in my sleeve. So stay tuned!

The next one, around the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	10. Welcome to your worst nightmare

A/N: Hi, how are you? How's your vacations? Are you enjoying them?

Ha! I've reached 100 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH to every one who ever reviewed the story *bows my head to you* It's all thanks to you. I love you all!

malecglitterfan: Of course I can be that cruel. Even more *evil laugh* I'm not gonna tell whether I enjoy your tears, because you may actually hate me. And we don't want this. Oh come on. I love drama!

red wolf: I'm living up to that name 'The Queen of Drama'. *grin*

Guest(1): Better believe it ;)

High warlock : You're gonna see more later how Alec will handle this, and what will he tell Lily.

D: Sorry.

sad guest: Hahhaa, that would be something!

Guest (2): He can lose his memories.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You're purely amazing.

Magnus, and Alec belongs to Cassie, the rest of characters in this chapter belongs to moi.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter X**

"**Welcome to your worst nightmare"**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_…faster and faster. All the time that _'beep'_ was flying around me. And I tried to figure it out where that sound comes from.

My head…the throbbing pain was annoying me. It's like someone was hammering inside. There were some muffled voices, sounds of rustling, of footsteps. Someone was inside my room.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_ – _where that fucking sound comes from?! Mom turn it off!_

But the sound hasn't stopped, so I made myself open my eyes. That was a hard thing to do. My lids, I felt that they weigh tons. Eventually I've managed to do it. Immediately I was hit with a wave of white, bright, sharp light, that made my eyes blinking nonstop. My eyes were moving slowly, granting me with a blurred image of the place that I resided in. From one side to the other. I saw only white, big spot, with a dark blurred shadow in the middle. After what it seemed like hours, my eyes adjusted this whiteness. Something caught the corner of my left eye.

_The shadow._

It was moving slowly, closer to me. The closer it got, the more I could see. _The shadow_, turned out to be a person. A man.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep – _again, this sound! It comes from my left side, I was sure of it. Moving my head slowly, trying to not add any more pain to myself, I noticed a machine with strange lines and numbers. The more I stared at the machine, the more I understood. It was a heart machine that showed the beats of my heart.

_So I am in the hospital? But why? _

_What happened?_

_Did I passed out at the party last night? Maybe I shouldn't drink that much._

The shadowed man moved even closer to me, making me focusing on him.

And god damn me, he was the most handsome man I ever saw. Even more than Justin.

When I finally could keep my eyes opened for longer period, I caught details of his face. His eyes, electrifying blue color of a night ocean. They looked amazing, even if they were circled by black bags. From the corner of his eyes fell a few tears. Raven hair, a bit too long, falls down on his worried yet a bit happy face. His lips trembling, when he was murmuring something. He was definitely older than me.

But dear lord, he was looking like a fricking Angel.

'_Am I dead, and you're my Angel? You're so beautiful. Heavenly beautiful'_ that is something that I wanted to say, but the only thing I heard was some growls. Did they come from me?

With every second I felt more. There was no pain besides the one in my head. But the rest of my body got back feeling, more or less. I could move my fingers, curling my toes. Even raise a hand an inch up.

The Angel – man ran away from my room to the hall, screaming something that I couldn't understand fully. But no longer after, some green-clothed woman came inside the room, and started to do something around my face. That made me realize that I couldn't breathe, because of something inside my throat. Panic aroused in me. Desperately, I tried to catch a breath, but I couldn't. If only I could remove the thing from my throat, whatever it is.

Finally, the green-clothed woman, I guess she's a nurse, removed a weird, long plastic tube from my throat. That thing was strangely familiar to me, I must have seen it before, though I didn't have a tiny idea where.

"I'm gonna get the doctor" the woman said and left me alone with the Angel- man.

I wondered who is he, because I never have seen him before. I was sure that if I'd see him before, I'd remember. The beauty of his wasn't something that I could forget.

His face was worried when he looked at me. Exhausting and happiness at the same time, was painted in his wonderful blue eyes. He smiled a little at me, the tears that rolled down his cheeks made him more beautiful than he already was. I made myself to return the smile, especially when he grabbed my hand in an endearing way.

"Magnus, oh god…you're awake…"

"Angel…" a mumbled sound came from my dry mouth, swallowing hard I tried to voice out louder. And I succeed.

"Who…who…are…y…you?"

The doctor rushed inside my room, straight to my bed. The Angel-man was looking all shocked at me. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, more than before. His blue eyes dulled with pain, and that got me thinking what happened.

Then a bright, small light was in front of my eyes.

"Mr. Bane, can you hear me?"

"Yea…"

"Please look at the light" the doctor was moving the light from one side to the other. My eyes followed immediately. We were doing it for some time, before he turned off the light. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Two" then he changed "Fo…ur"

With every next word my throat was getting dryer.

"Dr…ink" The doctor seemed to understand my growls. He placed a plastic cup to my lips, and slowly the tasteless liquid filled my hurt throat. And on the god's love, it was the most delicious drink I ever had. At least in that time. After emptied the cup, my voice became more smooth, more understandable. I could now say more.

"Do you know where are you?"

"Hos…pital. Wha…happen…?"

"You had a car accident" now that has to be a joke. How could I have a car accident, when I don't have my driving license yet?

"Don't…h…ve…driving licens…e" he and the Angel – man looked at me surprised. "Too youn…"

"Do you know your name?"

"Magnus…Bane…"

"Date of birth?"

"November…fifth…19…94. Indone..sia…"

"Names of your parents?"

"Ayanna …Roger …Bane … not …biological …dad…" speaking was becoming more and more easily with every minute. "Moved …re…1998"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen" If I could rate the shock on the Angel-man's and doctor's face from one to ten it would be like thirty. The Angel-man had almost his mouth hung opened, and the doctor was watching me very accurately, turning from time to time to the Angel –man.

"What year is it now?"

"2010. March …sec…ond" this time it was me who looked at them confused. Why the doctor was asking me all those stupid questions? The doctor scribbled something on his papers, and once again looked at me.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Only… head. Like … hammer … inside… nothing… more…"

"Okay…"

"Mom? Where…mom?"

"We already called her, she'll be here soon. I'll send a nurse for you" He turned to the Angel – man, and the latter's eyes saddened in one swift moment. "Mr. Lightwood I'd like to talk to you in private"

_Mr. Lightwood_ – that was the name of the Angel-man.

_But who was he? And why is he here, with me?_

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

For a brief moment, when Magnus said 'Who are you?' I wanted to laugh. Like laugh my ass off at him. How could he joke like that? But the confused and empty look in his eyes, was telling me that it's true.

_He doesn't know who am I._

In one moment my whole world crumbled down, my heart stopped, and I felt like I got straight into my worst nightmare.

'_Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?'_ my mind couldn't stop repeating Magnus's voice, making my body shake with emotions.

The more questions the doctor asked, the more I was becoming sure of that Magnus, my beloved husband, doesn't know me, doesn't remember me.

_The worst nightmare of my life._

…

"It's clearly that Mr. Bane has an amnesia" the doctor said once we, Ayanna who joined us and me, were sitting in the doctor's office. "It's…I'm sure that it's because of that brain injure that he had from the accident. Amnesia is very often symptom coming from a brain damage"

"He doesn't remember anything?" Ayanna inquired.

"No. Mr. Bane seems to remember most of things, but only until 2010"

"He doesn't remember me" it slipped out of my mind, more like a growl.

"When was the time that you and Mr. Bane met?"

"Technically, we saw each other around the end of 2009, but only in classes, and we never really talked to each other, until 2012, when we were both in Senior year. That's how we started. And we're inseparable since then" A single tear rolled down my cheek, immediately I wiped it out "And now…he…he doesn't know me…"

"I'm sincerely sorry, Mr. Lightwood, but amnesias are different for every patients. Sometimes they don't remember only what happened to them, something traumatic or so. Sometimes they don't remember anything at all. Sometimes they have some memories about themselves" the doctor was speaking "We should be glad that Mr. Bane remembers something about himself. That's a good thing"

"But what now, huh? What should I do? He's my husband for fuck's sake! And he doesn't know me!" Ayanna squeezed my hand tightly, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. Not now, when the realization finally struck me. "Tell me doctor what should I do?!"

"You see, with brain injuries, we can't be sure, how the patient will react on the truth about himself. He can remember everything then, or he may get even worse. His brain may not stand this information and shut down again" we looked at him scared "He may get a worse brain injure, or even get into a coma again. We can't be sure how his body, his brain will act. We can't foresee it."

"So what do you suggest?" Ayanna spoke.

"For now, let's see how much Mr. Bane knows, and observe him. Maybe it's only a few days state. Maybe it's only from the coma, once he'll regain his all senses and his brain will work good again, he'll remember all, or more. Sometimes the patient even after getting memories back, doesn't remember everything. I suggest that we need to observe him"

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

The nurse helped me move my legs and arms, and finally I felt alive. After an hour I could move more on the bed. Of course I couldn't stand yet or something. My legs were still wobble, but I could bend my knees and elbows. Move my head from side to side. Move my fingers. Lift my hands, that was a bit more difficult and tiring, but with an effort I've managed to do it a few times. My speaking was becoming easier now. I could almost say a lot now, create sentences and not saying only one word at time. Finally after two hours mom came in.

"My baby. You're awake baby. I love you so much baby boy" the amount of kisses that she left on my head was countless.

"Love you mom"

"Mrs. Cartwright. The doctor would like to speak with you in his office" Mom nodded at that, and kissed my forehead once more.

Then something hit me, something that wasn't right.

_Mrs. Cartwright?_

"My mother's name…is Bane" I told to the nurse, she only smiled at me.

Mom wasn't back for another hour or so. From her coat I took out a phone and unlocked it.

Thank god that I knew the number by my heart. I wanted to see him and apologize for last night, though I'm not really sure what happened.

_The number you're trying to contact with is not active. Please try again._

What the hell?! I repeated picking the number five times, before I gave up on it, and decided to call his home. Even though he told me not to.

After three signals a woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello…Mrs. Haywire…I'm Magnus…Oliver's friend…is he…home?"

"No, I'm sorry. Do you want me to pass any message?"

"I'm in Beth Israel Hospital…can he come to visit…please?"

"I'll tell him when he gets home"

So now I was waiting for Oliver to come to the hospital, trying desperately to remember the events from previous night. The party had to be really wild if I can't remember anything from it, only small parts.

_We were dancing, grinding to each other on the dance floor. Then came some drinks, kisses…I think that we went to the bedroom. _

'_You're so hot…I'm gonna make you scream' he said to my ear. _

_I remembered being on my knees in front of him. _

And then one big nothing.

Oh hell no…did I pass out during having sex? How fucking lame!

Maybe that's why Oliver didn't pick a call from me. Maybe he doesn't want to have anything more to do with me? Maybe he doesn't want me anymore? Maybe…

"Magnus!" He came. I don't know if I ever felt more happy than now. Oliver, sat down next to me, with tears and uncertainty in his hazel eyes. Goodness, my boyfriend was truly beautiful, though he looks way older than in my mind. "My god, you're awake. When I heard about the accident…"

"Kiss…me" a small whisper came out from my mouth, and that shocked Oliver, I could read it from his eyes "Kiss me"

"Are you sure?" a small nod of confirmation, and soon Oliver's lips were on mine. At first it felt strange, almost like it wasn't familiar. But maybe it was because of the emotions that hung in the air, or maybe my lips didn't get the whole feeling back. He slowly caressed my less bruised cheek with his hand, while gently kissing me. It was amazing feeling. One of the best. He never kissed me so gently before. I had to admit that I liked it, very much. "I'm so happy you're awake Magnus. I'm sorry about that kiss, I had no right then…but I love you so much…"

_We were barely two months in a relationship, and now he's confessing me his heart? _

"Love you" I said without further thinking.

"What about Al…" he couldn't finish, because with all strength that I had I pressed myself into him, capturing his lips with my own. The feeling of love consumed my mind, my heart and my body. I felt his love for me, and I wanted to give it back.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

We were walking back to Magnus's room. Me trying to stop the tears that were running down my cheeks on their own. Ayanna tried to comfort me, by telling me that Magnus will remember me soon. That it's just a temporary situation. And dear lord I wanted to believe her with all my heart.

But then, when we walked to his room, I experienced the worst thing.

_Magnus, my husband, was kissing Oliver Haywire, his abusing ex._

"What the hell?! You get the fuck out of here!" the doctor stopped me from launching myself onto Oliver. He pulled away from Magnus, standing up from the bed. But then, Magnus grabbed his hand strongly, as strongly as he could at least, and looked murderous at me.

"No" a firm voice of his came to my ears "He's staying…he's my boyfriend…you leave…who…whoever…you…are…Oliver is…my…boyfriend…"

The death glare that I was receiving from Magnus, and the smirk on Oliver's face were only beat by the ironical voice in my head that I heard once they laced their hands and Oliver kissed Magnus slowly on his lips.

**'_Welcome to your worst nightmare Alec Lightwood'_**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Uuuu... Oliver is back! Did you miss him? And even more! He's Magnus's boyfriend now. How wonderful for him, right?

The next one, around next week, stay tuned for more drama! Because that's not all *evil laugh*

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	11. He's not important, not anymore

A/N: Hi, hello! How are you?

red wolf: Oh you know me so well, Of course I won't fix it soon, that is if I ever do it. After all I'm an evil person ;)

malecglitterfan: Of course! I love to make things worse, it makes goods to the story.

high warlock : Glad that I could surprise you.

Thank you for your all reviews, follows, favorites. You're amazing!

Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassie, the rest of characters from this chapter belongs to me.

_Italic - memories, or thoughts. _

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter XI**

"**He's not important, not anymore"**

The heavy air was flying around the hospital room. It was filled with hard breaths, murderous glares and confused looks from mom and doctor. _Mr. Lightwood _was sending death glares towards my boyfriend, which was totally not understandable for me.

_That, and I still didn't have a tiny idea who the hell he was. _

Oliver's fingers were slowly brushing my hand, trying to calm me a bit. But I wasn't going to have it. This _Mr. Lightwood_ was making me nervous.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_ – the sound was too loud and too fast now. My heart was racing, and I didn't know whether it was from the situation here or something else.

"You son of a bitch! You have no right…" _Mr. Lightwood_ said in an enraged voice, looking at Oliver.

"I think what Magnus said was clear…"

"I'm going to…" he moved himself closer to us, but the doctor stopped him grabbing his shoulders.

"Everybody just calm down" he moved his eyes on me. "Mr. Bane, you need to relax"

Mother moved to my side, still looking a bit confused at Oliver. Right, I haven't introduced him to her yet. She stroked my hair, and kissed the top of my head, making me a bit calmer. This strange _Mr. Lightwood _couldn't do anything to me, when she was here. He scares me, with his weird behavior.

"Mom make him leave" I whispered to her.

"Who baby?"

"This man" I pointed at _Mr. Lightwood_, and quickly lowered my hand back on the bed. I refused to look in those beautiful, yet filled with hate and pain eyes that intimidated me.

_Who the hell is Mr. Lightwood? Or more, what does he have to do with me? _

"I suggest you all leave" the doctor gazed the three of them. "I need to talk with my patient, alone"

They nodded and left my room. Before _Mr. Lightwood_ closed the door, he shot me a longing look, that confused me.

_Was he any close to me?_

"Mr. Bane…"

"Magnus" I interrupted him "Mr. Bane is my father"

"Of course" he smiled lightly at me "Magnus, you had a car accident five weeks ago. Since that you've been in coma"

"But that's not possible!" my voice was working better and better within every minute "I don't have a drive license. I'm fifteen"

"Apropos. It seems that you're serving an amnesia" my eyes widened at that "With the small talk we had before, and some observation, it seems that you don't remember the last ten years of your life. Of course we're not sure if you don't remember everything from that, or just particular events, but still"

"So…are you saying…that I'm twenty five now?" the doctor nodded "No fucking way. I'm fifteen"

"Magnus…we have May thirteenth 2020 now"

_Dear Lord…I've forgotten so much…how the hell was that possible? How could I forget my life? _

"Magnus could you tell me what is the last thing you remember?" And god damn me, because my cheeks reddened in one second.

"Me…and Oliver…at the party…some bedroom…me on my knees…you can tell the rest" at first he seemed to not get it, but then his mind clicked, and a small blush crept onto his cheeks. I didn't know that old men could still blush. "And I was for sure fifteen then"

The doctor was silent for a long time, scribbling something down in his notes. I started wondering just how much I've forgotten. Who I forgot? How my life has changed for those ten years? Who am I now?

_Who is Magnus Bane now?_

"So doctor…tell me something about my life now"

* * *

**ALEC POV: **

'_Make him leave'_ the scared voice of Magnus still ringed in my mind, when he was pointing his finger at me. It hurt, so fucking much, when the love of my life didn't want me around. I know, he doesn't know me at the moment, but still the pain was almost unbearable for me. To add more pain for me, Magnus claimed that Oliver is his boyfriend.

In one swift moment a rage engulfed me, as I saw him leaning over the wall in the hallway with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. One second later I launched myself at him, barely stopping myself from punching him once again.

"Get the fuck out of here! You don't have a right to be here!" the blood was boiling inside of me, when he only looked at me with a pity in his eyes.

"Oh really? I think that decision belongs to Magnus, little boy"

"If you dare to come close to him ever again…better pray to the god that you'll live after what I'll do to you!"

"What you're gonna do, huh?" his cocky voice was making me pissed off more than I already was. "Touch me, and Magnus will hate you forever, no matter he remembers you or not"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Admit it, little boy…he never loved you as he loves me" he pushed me away from him, laughing straight to my face "He was mine always and he will be mine forever"

"No! He's my husband! And he will stay with me! He loves me!"

"Does he? Than pray to tell me why he was meeting with me for those past months? Does he love you so much as you claim?"

This couldn't be truth. Magnus would never cheat on me. He loves me.

But then again, Magnus was meeting with Oliver for those past months, before accident…

But he loves me, right? After all we are meant to be together? Our hearts are locked forever? He told me that.

This couldn't be true, right? Magnus loves me.

_He loves me…doesn't he?_

"Oliver? Mr. Haywire?" the doctor went outside Magnus's room "Mr. Bane wants to see you"

The bastard smirked in a mockery to me before he stepped inside. That's when Ayanna spoke, making me aware of her presence.

"Alec, who is this man?"

"Magnus ex-boyfriend from high school" she looked with an uncertainty at me, clearly sensing that there's something more in the story. But I couldn't tell her, I swore to Magnus once, that I never tell anyone about what Oliver did to him. Especially to his mother. "That's his ex…Doctor…so what now?"

"He's definitely serving an amnesia. Mr. Bane believes that he's fifteen. Well…now he's aware that he's twenty five not fifteen. But still the rest of information…I'm not sure how he'll take them" this made me more puzzled than I already was. Same with Ayanna.

"What are you saying doctor? So now I can't tell him that he's my husband?"

"You may try to tell him something. I believe that we can feeding him on facts slowly. But the question is…" he made a pause and looked at me with a sympathy "Whether he believes you in that"

_Whether Magnus believes that he's my husband._

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

"So tell me…how are we now?"

I placed my head on Oliver's shoulder, when he sat on the bed next to me. He sneaked his hand into my hair, slowly stroking them in a relaxing way. It was such a great feeling being in his arms, just like that, normal, casual, without attempt to do something sexual. In my mind we were only doing things connected with sex, so this was nice difference.

"We're great"

"Are we together?" this was something that I wasn't sure. The doctor said that I'm missing the last ten years. Everything could happen during that time. Oliver moved his fingers under my chin, and raised it, making me look into his beautiful hazel eyes. This was something that I loved the most about him. His amazing eyes, that now were filled with sparkles and love.

_I was lucky if he is mine. _

"Of course we are. I love you Magnus. I always loved you kitty" I laughed at that, because that brought memories about one time in his bedroom.

'_Magnus, you're like a cat, a small beautiful kitty' he was roaming his hands over my thighs, making me purr. 'My small beautiful kitty, mine.'_

"So we're together since ten years? All the time?"

"With a small three years break" I turned my gaze back at the bed, and Oliver moved his hand to brush my naked arm "I went to collage to Germany, while you still had a high school to graduate. But then I was back, and we started all over again. And from that we're happy together"

"That's great" we connected our lips in a sweet kiss, and that felt so good, so familiar, yet my stomach twisted at that, and not in a butterfly-feeling way. It was something different, but I couldn't tell what, so I made my body shut down those strange feelings.

"I love you Magnus, so much"

"I love you too Oliver"

"And I promise, that now I'll be here for you. Forever"

'_I promise you Mags, I'll be here for you forever, and ever. Whenever you need me. You're my biggest treasure Mags. I love you with my whole heart' his arms encircled around me, drawing me closer to him. Closer to a safe heaven. 'You're my forever'_

'_You're my forever too baby' _

"Forever" I whispered involuntary, as the vision, or some memory stopped in my mind. The voice that said it, was somehow familiar to me, yet I couldn't picture the owner of it.

"You ok? You zoned out a bit?" Oliver's deep voice got me out of my thoughts.

"I'm good, really good" he only smiled kindly at me, filling my heart with warmness. It was strange to see this side of Oliver, not wanting to jump my bones at any time it was possible. But I had to admit, that I loved the new side of Oliver Haywire. Loved so much.

"Why won't you lay down, huh? And rest. It was an eventful day. Rest Magnus" he kissed my forehead, before he tucked me on the bed.

"Will you be here, when I wake up?"

"Of course I'm not moving anywhere, my love"

"Hey Oliver?" he looked up at me, from the chair standing next to the bed. My boyfriend grabbed my hand and brushed it with his own "Who is this _Mr. Lightwood_?"

"No one, my dear. No one important" before I closed my eyes, I heard his last whisper to me "Not important anymore"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Dang, who would have thought that Oliver will play like that, huh? Claiming that he's with Magnus, lying to him. Bad move, huh? But guess what! Oliver will do more! - small spoiler. He'll do more in the next chapter.

From now on, chapters will be mostly from Magnus's POV. of course I'm not stopping writing from ALec's view. I'll show you how he's handling the situation etc. But mostly it'll be Magnus and how he's doing with the memory loss and there will be lots of flashbacks too. Even some hot stuff, but still I need to decide whether give it away detailed or still keep it as a 'T' material but imply things so your imagination could work during reading it.

As well, I'm thinking about making small features of Oliver's pov in the chapters, so you could see his motivation etc. Would you be interesting in reading Oliver's thoughts too?

The next one around next week, hopefully. We're closing a store where I'm working now, and we have so much work now, so I'm spending there most of the day. But I'll try to write the next one until the next week.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	12. Liar

**A/N: whooo, I've managed to find a bit of spare time to write something. **

**Ok, you are not interested in Oliver's thoughts, so I'm not gonna write it. **

**Sophie: There will be flashbacks and Magnus will be confused as hell about them. I can't promise a happy ending in this.**

**red wolf: Alec will try to do everything he can. And about Lily? Well Alec will have to tell her why her 'daddy' isn't coming back home. The talk with Lily will be in the next or in two chapters. **

**malecglitterfun: You can try. Alec will tell Magnus the truth. **

**insignificant me: sure, but in this story there are no greater demons, or demons at all. **

**Guest: You were right. So, I decided to do something that will satisfy both of us. I hope you'll like the way I resolved it, but still I kept the major plot the way I wanted, but I added the 'telling' part.**

**high warlock: Yep. He will tell. And about the 'cheating on' guess we have to wait to learn if it's true or not. **

**D: Exactly**

**Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassie, the rest of them are OC's and they are mine. **

**Enjoy reading**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

"**Liar"**

„_So don't spoil a perfectly good story  
By telling it ain't true" - 'Liar' by Killer  
_

After the doctor said that Magnus may not believe that Alec is his husband, Ayanna couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her son-in-law. Especially, when she was looking at him, sitting on the floor with knees pressed to his chest. Loud sobs were escaping his mouth. She slowly sat down next to him, put her arms around his now seems to be small figure, pressed a kiss to his lowered head.

"Alec don't worry, we'll fix it somehow" she spoke softly to him, receiving another sob from him. "Look at me Alec"

When he raised his blue eyes filled with tears at her, she caressed his cheek warmly.

"Everything will be ok"

"How do you know, huh?" he whined "You heard the doctor, Magnus may not believe me. you saw how he threw me out of the room. He doesn't know me"

"He does know you, he just doesn't remember you Alec" he turned away his eyes from her "But even if he has memory loss, his heart has to know you. I know that my son loves you dearly"

"Yeah…right now it doesn't seems like to" he whispered, wiping his tears away.

"But he will remember you" she stated solemnly.

"Right now, he believes in everything Oliver says" a grumble escaped Alec's mouth. That made Ayanna aware. After all, she still didn't know who was the other strange man.

"Who is he? Where did he come from?"

"Oliver is Magnus's ex-boyfriend. He was his boyfriend before me and Camille"

"I don't remember any Oliver" she looked thoughtful trying to recall if she's ever seen him. But she had none of it.

"Of course you don't" She looked confused at Alec "Because Magnus never said about him to anyone, except Ragnor, Catarina and Tessa. Well and me. He didn't want to worry you"

"By what? That he's gay? Bisexual? I knew he likes boys and girls, since he was thirteen. I saw how he looked at boys in our neighborhood"

"It wasn't because of the gay thing" now she was more puzzled in Alec's speaking. "It's because of what Oliver had done"

"What did he do?"

"I've swore to Magnus that I'd never tell anyone…I can't…I'm sorry…" Through the woman's mind flew many different ideas at that. What could this man possibly do?

"Did he hurt my baby? Alec you have to tell me!"

"It's in the past…and I swore…Magnus is over it…well he was over it" he sighed, running his hand through his hair "Let's not talk about it"

They sat there in the hallway in a complete silence for a half hour more. Alec with knees pressed to his chest, head lowered. From time to time a quiet sob came out from his mouth. Ayanna was thinking about the mystery Oliver that was with her son. She had a feeling that he had hurt her baby somehow in the past, but she knew that Alec won't tell her. If anything, she knew that her son-in-low keeps once given promises, no matter the cost.

"I wish he could know me, remember me" a quiet voice of Alec got her out of her thoughts. "Dear lord…what am I gonna tell to Lily? She knows Magnus is awake. What am I going to tell her?"

"We will figure it out" she remained on the floor for a little longer, before she stood up and went to the door of Magnus's hospital room. Alec raised his confused gaze at her "I'm going to stop this farce this instant"

With that she went inside.

In there, Magnus was sitting on his bed, giggling at something that the other man said. They were holding hands in a lovingly way, like lovers. Occasionally Magnus ruffled Oliver's short hair or caressed his cheek with his other hand.

"We so have to go there…"

"Once you'll feel better honey" Oliver smiled at Magnus, brushing his lips over the top of Magnus's hand. "I love you"

"I love you too" at that Ayanna cleared her throat, behind them. Magnus jumped a bit on the bed, while Oliver only eyed her from head to toes. "Mom!"

"I'd like to stay alone with my son" she turned to Oliver, trying to look as stoic as she could. The man only smiled at her, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed Magnus's on his lips. And god, that made Ayanna's stomach twist. No one was allowed to kiss her son like that, except his own husband.

"I'll come tomorrow Mags, okay?"

"Yeah. Night Oli"

"Goodnight Magnus. Goodnight Mrs. Cartwright" he kissed the top of her hand, and went outside.

"So mom…what do you want to talk…about?" Magnus's ability to speak was better with every minute, and for that Ayanna was truly glad.

"About this farce that's going on here" Magnus definitely was looking at her confused as hell. "I should have said it earlier…but I guess I was shocked…and Alec too…"

"Who is Alec?"

"Wait here baby boy" she went to the door and opened them "Alec come inside"

The black haired man got up from the floor in one swift moment, and practically jogged inside the room. Once he's eyes crossed with Magnus's, Bane stiffed on the bed, in the wrong meaning. His eyes widened, and he fisted his hands.

"Mom what is he doing here?!" He glared Alec "I told you to stay away from me!"

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

"Mom what is he doing here?!" He glared me "I told you to stay away from me!"

To say that those words hurt me was an understatement. They broke my heart, shattered it into million pieces. It's like someone would rip my heart out and stepped on it right on my eyes and laughed at me during it.

"Magnus just please, let us talk" his mom said.

"No! I don't want to hear! I don't want him here!" he narrowed his brows, before he spoke to me once again. Or more like screamed at me "Get out! Get out!"

"Honey let us explain…" Ayanna tried once again, but Magnus was known for being a stubborn-ass.

"No!"

"Please Magnus" I moved closer to the bed. "Just let me say something…I'm begging you"

After I gently grabbed his hand it automatically fitted with mine, curled up the same way as always. I couldn't stop myself from smiling ghostly. His mind may not know me, but his body knows me for sure. At first he was shocked but a second later he ripped his hand out of mine, and almost jumped out of the bed. Magnus stood up, holding strongly a pole of the IV, as he moved away from me. He wasn't connected to any other machine but the heart machine. I could clearly see that his heart was racing now. And I couldn't decide whether it was from good emotions or fear of me.

"You stay away from me! Or I call for my boyfriend!"

"But he's not your boyfriend!" a loud yell from me, made him flinch. "Oliver isn't your boyfriend anymore Magnus!"

"He is! You're lying! He is!"

"He's not! I'm your husband!" he was shaking his head in a fast movement, while Ayanna pleaded him to listen to me "We're married for four years already Magnus!"

"No! That's a lie! I'm with Oliver! I don't even know you!"

"You do!" tears were streaking down my cheeks, and I didn't know if they were from an anger, exhausting or helpless "We're together for eight years Magnus"

"No! I'm with Oli…"

"You're not! You're with me! We got married when we were 21!"

"No!"

"Baby boy it's true" Ayanna popped in "Alec is your husband"

"You broke up with Oliver in a sophomore year. We got together in a senior year Maggie. And we're together ever since"

"No!" he loudly interrupted, grabbing even stronger the pole. "You're a liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Look!" I raised my right hand where the wedding ring was placed "It's my wedding ring, you have the same!"

Ayanna took Magnus's ring from the cabinet next to the bed. When she gave it to Magnus, he was purely shocked. For a brief second there was a silence in the room, interrupted only by sharp breaths of Magnus. And then I thought that it helped maybe, that this nightmare may be finally over. But boy, I was so wrong.

Once Magnus raised his eyes on me again, they were darkened from an anger. He threw the ring on the wall, so it ended in some corner.

"These are lies! Lies!" he screamed at me, his voice more hoarse now.

"No! Magnus I swear on god, that you're my husband. We even have a daughter! Lily, our baby is six years old. We adopted her two years ago" I took out my phone and showed him a picture of Lily and us. But Magnus refused to look at it "Please, honey, look at it. I swear it's we who are your family. Not that dick Oliver!"

"Don't call him like that! I love him!"

"No! You love me! And I love you! I love you Magnus! I love you!" he covered his ears with hands, trying to not listen to me "Please believe me sweetheart! I love you so much!"

"No! No! No! You're a liar! A liar! A liar!" he was shaking his head, his legs were starting to get wobbly. His whole body was shaking. "These are lies! Lies!"

"No…"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" he screamed louder than before. And then it happened.

Magnus growled, before he fell down to the floor. I tried to catch him as fast as I could, but he hit his head on the floor a bit. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"Magnus! Baby boy!" Ayanna kneeled next to me, when I was holding him in my arms.

"Get the doctor!" she ran out of the room. I placed my hand on Magnus's face, gently slapping him to wake him up. "Baby wake up" I pleaded "Please Maggie, wake up my love, I'm sorry for everything. Wake up baby. I love you. Please Mags, wake up. I'm so sorry, so sorry"

The doctor, nurse and Ayanna rushed inside the room. I put Magnus back on the bed, and moved to the other side of the bed, so the doctor could examine him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He passed out? I tried to tell him the truth… but he didn't believe…and then he passed out…" doctor nodded and checked his vitals, and his head "He hit his head a bit, but not strongly"

"We're gonna do a CT anyway" and in that moment, Magnus's breath quickened, his eyes moved behind closed lids.

_He was waking up._

When he opened his eyes, he looked around, blinking repeatedly. Then his gaze stopped at me. Magnus smiled ghostly at me, and I swear that my heart fluttered then.

"Am I dead? Cause you must be an Angel…" In every other situation I'd probably blush madly and laugh a bit embarrassingly. But this wasn't the time nor a place to do it.

And then, once again my heart shattered easily. Once again I felt like the God is laughing at me.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See? It doesn't seem so surreal anymore right? After all Alec tried to tell Magnus that he's his husband and that they have daughter. But it was too much of an emotional and information shock for Magnus and that's why he passed out. And while he hit his head, he forgot the last events.

Anyway. The next one. I'll try to write it a.s.a.p.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	13. Start of a new life

A/N: Hi, are you still here with me?

high warlock: Yep it was like that once again, like he'd just woke up. So the doctor and his mom filled him again with basic information.

malecglitterfan : Actually? I do. Yes he's suffering too. And Lily, well Lily doesn't particularly knows about all of it yet. But she will soon.

kokosz: Tak, Oliver taki jest i taki pozostanie. Oliver po prostu chce Magnusa dla siebie, a teraz ma idealną okazję do tego.

D: But hey, at least I gave Alec an opportunity to tell Magnus the truth. I had to erase his memories again. So I wouldn't lost my first plot for this story.

red wolf: You know me so well. Alec will be less pushy now. He understood that he did it wrong way. Who knows, maybe Alec will figure it out how to get Magnus back.

Guest 1 : I've been known for such things. And the title was: Maybe We Are A Fairytale ?

Guest 2: Here you go.

Magnus and Alec, and Max belongs to Cassie. The rest of them from this chapter are mine OC's.

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

"**Start of a new life"**

_Magnus Bane, twenty-five years old man. Graduated from the Julliard. The proud owner of a Yellow Mustang from 1965. Boyfriend of Oliver Haywire, a high school football star, now a football coach in the local in Saint Raziel's High School. Living on a Brooklyn. Son of Ayanna Bane, the owner of the cozy restaurant. The owner of the music studio. A promising musician, compositor. _

Pretty much like that looked my life, as far as I know.

After a week and a half I was able to leave the hospital. Finally. Mom and her new husband…Michael took me home. I learned that I have a step-brother, and step-nephew Tom, who's two.

They are my family, and though I couldn't remember them, I felt that they are my family.

Almost everything was new for me in this _life._

But there was one thing that keeps me steady. My boyfriend, that I truly love. _Oliver Haywire_.

It was strange, that we've managed to survive through so many years. After all, as far as I remember, our beginning was based only on a lust and fucking. And now, I feel butterflies in my stomach, whenever he grabs my hand in his. My body fills with warmness whenever he caresses my cheek in such a lovingly and gently way. He makes me smile whenever he's doing something goofy or tells some stories from _our life._

"And when we had gone to Germany for vacation last year, you even wore the lederhosen. I'm telling you Magnus, you looked incredibly hot and a bit ridiculous. But still hot" we were sitting in the coffee shop, sipping latte and black coffee with sugar and milk.

"Really? I wore lederhosen?" Oliver nodded, wiping out coffee from the upper lip. "Have we taken pictures then?"

"Yeah…" he hesitated a bit, and made a small pause "But unfortunately I lost my camera on the airport in Spain"

"Oh…a shame. I'd like to see myself in lederhosen"

"Speaking of the vacations, where do you want to go this year?"

"I…" he was smirking at me "I don't really know where we've been so far"

"Right. Sorry. Paris, Spain, Germany, Egypt, Brazil, Peru, London, Prague, Greece, Crete" he was saying.

"That's a lot of places" Oliver only mhm-ed.

To my mind came memories of Paris.

_I was standing at the Seine. In front of me stood a man, with dark hair, a bit shorter than me. We were looking at the night lights mirrored on the river. The view was truly amazing. _

"_Do you like it baby?" _

"_It's so beautiful Mags. Marvelous" he squeezed my hands, that were placed on his stomach. I put my chin on his left shoulder, and pressed him more to myself. _

"_That's good. I told you that the view is even more beautiful if you share it with the person you love" his cheeks turned slightly red. He turned himself to me and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. "I love you darling"_

"_I love you too Magnus. So much. Thank you for taking me here. I love you"_

"…And then we can go to Scotland if you want. So what do you say Magnus?"

"Huh?" I shook myself out of my thoughtful state and looked at Oliver. The said man had an eyebrow quirked at me, and was looking at me warily.

"Everything ok Mag?"

"Yeah…and about what you said…yeah we can go there" I didn't have a slightly idea what he was talking about, but it was safer to agree on it.

There was something strange in that vision, or memory whatever it could be called. I couldn't recognize the face nor the voice of the other man. It didn't sound like Oliver, not in one bit. But on the other hand it wasn't a voice that I didn't know. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind I knew that voice. I just couldn't picture it with any person.

And that confused me.

Because to whom I said _'I love you'_ if not to Oliver?

…

It was entirely strange that _my_ room was decorated…no it wasn't even decorated. It was more painted with an ugly yellow color that I remembered from my teenage life. The bed, was covered with some black sheets. I didn't even like the black color. There was a closet that I actually remembered. Some mahogany desk, black leather chair. In the corner was an old shelf with some CD's. And shocker here. Some of those CD's were rock music. And I was sure as hell that I don't listening to this kind of music.

"Do you like rock music?" I asked Oliver, as he was laying down on my bed.

"No. I like club music" Strange…then to who belongs these albums? Was it possible that they were my step-brother's? But if so, then why they were in _my_ room?

The next strange thing was that I'm 25 years old, and I still live with my mother. I mean, how pathetic is it. I'm an adult man and I'm living with mommy. So fucking weird.

"Why are we not living together? I mean we're dating for so long, why aren't we living together?" Oliver was in thoughts for a moment. It was like he actually had to think of an answer. It was wondering, but I shrugged my arms on it.

"We had lived together for a while…but when my mom got sick…I had to move back" that didn't kick my memory. Not in a bit "And your mom doesn't really like me. She never did…"

That was true. Mom, and Michael don't like Oliver. There is so much bad emotions in their eyes, whenever he's visiting me. I even have a feeling that they are eavesdropping on us, when we're closing the door. Like they were trying to control what I'm doing with him. God, they were stopping us a few times already in the past three days. Whenever things between us got a bit heavier, mom or Michael called me or walk us in. And that is a mood killer. Too bad that I don't have my own apartment. Things would be way better then.

"Maybe we should try living together again?" Oliver turned to me and nodded with a smile on his face. "We could look up for some apartment soon"

"And what do you think about moving to the other country?" He asked, grabbing my hand in his.

"Like where?"

"To Germany. I could go back to my old loft there. And you could open some new music studio. We could have a great new life there, together Mags"

This was actually a good idea. I always liked traveling. And Germany, Europe seemed to be a great direction. I nodded at his idea eagerly.

After the accident, it seems to be a good time to start my _new_ _life_.

* * *

**ALEC POV:**

_Three days._ Exactly _three days, two hours, and thirty seven minutes_ went since I saw Magnus for the last time.

My mind still was rewinding the latest events. From Magnus's passing out, through his waking up, not recognizing me again. Claiming that Oliver is his boyfriend, kissing him the next day, and the day after and after and after and after. Right on my eyes.

Oliver was doing it on purpose, I knew that for sure. He knew that I won't try to tell anything in front of Magnus, because I'm afraid.

_I'm afraid that I could cause him worse damage. _

It's because of me he passed out then.

It's because of me that he had the accident in the first place.

_It was all my fault. _

And now I have to live with that burden. I have to live with knowing that my husband doesn't and may never know me.

_And it pained me. Unbearably. _

Along with Ayanna, we decided that for a while we won't try to throw the whole true on Magnus. That we will let him live for a bit in his own _fake world_. For his own good. And God knows, how could end another 'trial' of telling Magnus the truth. What if he fell into a coma again? What if his memory loss got worse? We couldn't let that happen. We couldn't. We couldn't let him be more hurt.

_Even if it hurt all of us around. _

But there was still a one, little person who didn't have a tiny idea about what was going on lately.

Lily was left in the dark. To be all honest, I didn't know what I should tell her. Or how I should tell her. She was just a little girl, hurt multiple times already. I didn't want to hurt her more with saying that her own daddy didn't remember her.

But Lily wasn't an ordinary seven years old that you could lie to about certain things. She was smart, she felt that something is wrong. Especially when we moved out of our apartment for a while.

"Papa, why are we living with Grandma and Grandpa now?" she asked, as we were watching some cartoons with Max. "When daddy will come home to us?"

"Sweetie…we're living here because…" I had to cut it out. How could I tell her the true reason why we're not in our home?

_I couldn't tell her that I can't sleep there anymore…without him. _

_Fully knowing that he's sleeping with other man…_

"Papa?" Lily was sitting on my knees, her tiny hands were on my both cheeks. Her blue eyes looking straight into mine. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Princess" I kissed her forehead, and stroked her long brown hair. I need to cut them soon. Max turned off the TV, wishing both of us goodbye, before he went out to meet with his girlfriend. _Teenagers._ "Lily, I think it's time to go us to bed. Come on, I'm gonna prepare you a bath, and we're going to the bed, ok?"

"Noooo…one more cartoon papa" she whined and tried to put her best puppy eyes. I had to get a strong grip on myself to not fall for them. Magnus usually does.

_Again…mentioning his name brought a few painful beats to my heart. _

I missed him so much. It was like I couldn't function right. Sometimes I acted as a robot without him. It was hard for me to not break down at every minute, crying hysterically. But as much as I wanted do it, I couldn't. At least not in front of my daughter. For her I need to be strong.

After the bath, Lily was lying in my old bed in my room with me next to her. She snuggled with her white stuffed bear that she got from Magnus on her last birthday.

"Papa will you tell me some story?"

"_Once upon a time, far far away in a kingdom, lived a Princess. Her name was Lily. She was the fairest of all girls in the kingdom…" _

After almost a half story, Lily fell asleep. I kissed her forehead, and covered her with sheets.

"Goodnight baby" a small whisper came out of my mouth. "I love you"

When I was watching her, sleeping safe and soundly, I wondered how in the name of God, I'll tell her about Magnus. I know that I have to do it, soon.

As well as I know that I have to _start a new life_ without Magnus, because I wasn't sure if he ever will get back to us.

_Though I didn't know if I could live without him._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

The next one... I'll try to write it till Thursday. (hopefully).

After August 14th, I'll try to update again twice in a week, because at the end of the September I'm going on a looong break from writing. I'm gonna start my last year of collage and I have to write a bitch-long-boring paper work. Like 60 pages... and for that I have to read many books etc... ergo no time for a regular long-term story. I will probably post now and then some one-shots. Maybe finally I'll finish one-shots to MWAAF and ATLHEA. or for another fandom a.k.a. FrostIron.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	14. Get a grip on yourself!

A/N: Hi there!

red wolf: Well, he will at some point get his memories back. And Alec will tell Lily.

high warlock: Ayanna and Michael are working now as 'cockblockers'. And let's say that Alec will try to get Magnus back.

Sophia: Not yet.

malecglitterfan: Indeed Lily needs her daddy.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for Lily and Ellie. They're mine.

This chapter is dedicated to AngelWithASeraphBlade because today is her b-day. Happy birthday dear, may your all wishes come true!

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

"**Get a grip on yourself!"**

The _'trying to start a new life without Magnus'_ didn't go really well for me. I've managed to pull this fake behavior for three days. No tears, no whining, no wallowing myself in a pity.

_But it only lasted for three days. _

Unfortunately, my mind, as much as tried to change my heart, it wasn't an easy job. My mind couldn't trick my heart to not miss Magnus.

Every little thing reminded me of him. Mornings, when I prepare a breakfast for myself and my baby girl. In a habit I made two coffees, placed two plates with scrambled eggs. Even if I was in my parents' house, I acted like Magnus was there with us.

I couldn't sleep at night. The bed wasn't the same without him, even if it was my old bed. My body couldn't find a perfect…hell a comfortable position to sleep, because it missed Magnus's body next to it. So at nights I was observing my daughter as she slept, silently crying from my helplessness.

Looking at Lily, I tried to be strong, to not show her how much of a broken heart I have now. But it was a hell hard job to do.

_Because I missed Magnus like crazy._

…

There he was, sitting in the coffee shop that he liked so much, with _**him**_. The sun was lighting his face in a beautiful way, showing his perfect cheekbones now covered with some foundation. At least something was familiar in this. His make-up. His golden-green cat-like eyes were sparkling when the _**other man**_ was holding his hand, on the small round table. Magnus was smiling in his adorable way. He used to say that I'm adorable when I'm smiling, but dear lord, he was smiling so cute. Not smirking, but actually smiling. He pulled out that smile whenever I complimented him right from the bottom of my heart.

Today he was wearing his white skinny jeans, bought last year. I could recognize them everywhere. And cherry red shirt. Ayanna asked me to bring him some clothes from home, so it would look more _'naturally'_ that he still lives with Ayanna and Michael.

I was walking down the pavement, when Oliver caught my eyes. He smirked at me, before he kissed Magnus on the mouth.

Truth to be told, I thought that after another time it won't hurt me so much. But I was wrong.

_It hurt like hell. _

It was like my heart was breaking once again. And I was sure that it gave the satisfaction to that son of a bitch.

My eyes filled with tears as Magnus was willingly kissing him back. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than go there and punch Oliver in the face and scream at Magnus for doing such a thing. But I couldn't. Because Magnus wouldn't believe me anyway.

Oliver was too much of a good manipulator. He fed Magnus on lies, and my husband easily believed him.

The view was too much for me, so soon I turned on my heel and almost run away from there. _Straight to our home._

Tears were streaking down my cheeks as my mind couldn't stop picture me the view of Magnus and Oliver kissing. It haunted me making me sick.

…

Glass from frames was shattered around the floor. Some pictures were ripped into tiny pieces. Colorful clothes scattered on the floor. Make-up stuff broken into two laying here and there in the bedroom. Turned upside down chairs in the living room.

And in the middle of that mess was me, sitting on the floor, with knees up to my chest. Face covered with dry tears. I didn't even have an ounce of strength to cry more. My eyes, they must have been bloody red now. My lips dry. My throat was in pain from all screaming into the air.

Around me there were many empty, or half empty glass bottles of alcohol.

I wasn't even sure how much I've drunk lately.

There was a loud banging on the door and some muffled screams coming from outside my apartment. But I could care less. My phone was ringing somewhere in the house, but again I didn't care.

Soon the three of them barged into my apartment.

"Told you that it's a bad smelling case" The blonde one said.

"Literally. Reeking" The red head woman popped in "God Alec you stink. When was the last time you took a shower?"

"What the fuck a…re you…doing here" They looked at me with a pity, anger and expectations in their eyes.

"Well" Isabelle started, sitting down on the couch next to Jace and Ellie "Mom said to us that you're off to work outside the city, for a week. But guess what. Peter, your boss, called mom's home…and you should be lucky that I was there and picked up. And he told us that you haven't showed up in work for a week. He asked if you're sick, because you don't answer your fucking phone"

"He didn't use word fucking, did he? He's too good for cursing" they didn't smile on my words.

"Alec what the hell is going on?" Jace asked, kneeling in front of me. He moved bottles to the wall, and took the one that I was holding.

"Jace, maybe you forgot…but my life is a shit now…"

"It's about Magnus?" Ellie sat down next to me, placing a hand over my knee. Isabelle kneeled next to me as well. "What happened?"

"I just can't take it anymore…he's there…fooling around with that fucker…and I…and I have to watch" new tears came to my eyes, but only two rolled down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well…as much as shitty situation is" My murderous glare turned at Jace as he spoke "The alcohol and wallowing yourself in a pity isn't a solution"

"And what better have I to do?"

"Not that" Ellie and Isabelle stated.

"I don't have anything else beside him. he's my everything" a whisper came out of my mouth, barely hearable.

"Let me remind you" Isabelle interrupted sharply "There's a little, seven years old girl, who's looking up to you. For whom you are the most important person. So don't fucking say that you don't have anything else. You have Lily. And you have us. And you can get Magnus back"

"Izzy's right. Just get a grip on yourself Alec, and stop this pity party"

"Is this some kind of intervention?" they all rolled their eyes on me.

"Sure is" Jace moved his hair from his eyes "If you can't collect yourself, than we have to shake your stupid head for it brother"

"Great" I mused.

"Look Alec" Ellie turned my head towards her, so now we were looking into each other's eyes "It's not a lost cause"

"How so, huh? Magnus believes he's with Oliver. He's with him. So tell me El, how's that not a lost cause?" She just shook a head on me "For me it's obvious"

"For once. Magnus's memories may come back anytime. And I believe it. Two, just because he doesn't remember you that it doesn't mean that you have to give up"

"But he doesn't know me!" I threw my arms in the air in an anger "He doesn't know me"

"He knows you, he just…his mind doesn't remember you" Ellie tapped my chest in a place where my heart was beating "But his heart knows you"

"Exactly" Jace pointed out "No matter how of a great liar this Oliver is, he can't trick Magnus's heart. And as much as I don't really like him, I know that Magnus loves you truly. He's like your glittery-rainbow-sparkly other half, brother"

"Oliver doesn't know him the way you do, Alec" Isabelle caressed my cheek "You know him better"

"So what?" the hopelessness in my voice was clearly hearable.

"You stupid man" Ellie sighed "If he fell in love with you once, he can do it again. Just make him fall in love with you Alec, once again"

That wasn't actually a bad idea. It could work. I could try to make Magnus fall in love with me again. After all he fell in love with me once, though I still don't know what had made him then, all those years ago. Now I had an advantage. I know Magnus better than anyone else. Maybe if he would fall in love with me again, we could be back together. Be a family again. It could be like before.

_It was worth of try._

"You think I can do it?"

"Of course" they all smiled at me, nodding.

_I will make Magnus fall in love with me again. _

…

It took me two days to finally gather myself together.

_No more drinking up my problems._

_No more wallowing myself in a pity._

_No more crying. _

_It's time to get my husband back. _

But before that I had one person to apologize and talk to.

Lily was watching cartoons with Max and his girlfriend when I stepped into the living room of my parents' home. Christina was braiding her hair. When Lily spotted me, she jumped off the couch, letting her hair get loosely, as she sprinted towards me. She jumped straight into my arms.

"Papa!"

"Hey baby girl. I missed you so much" She placed a kiss over my lips.

"Me too! Did you bring me something from your trip?"

"Not this time baby" she pouted at me, making me silently laugh. She learned that from Magnus. It always works on me. "But I promise to make up to you for my absence by taking you for ice creams tomorrow?"

"Yay!"

"Now baby, let's go upstairs. I have to tell you something"

She was settled in the bed, me in front of her. She looked so beautiful there. My little princess. I just hoped that what I'm going to tell her won't break her little heart. But I couldn't hide it anymore from her.

"Sweetie. It's about your daddy"

"Is he finally coming home? He can get out of the hospital?"

"Baby…daddy isn't in the hospital anymore" she titled her head to the right in confusion, as she was blinking at me.

"So why didn't he come home to us? Where is daddy?"

"You need to hear me good honey. Daddy…" I took a brief pause, trying to explain it the easiest way to her, so she could actually understand what was going on. "Do you remember when daddy was sleeping long?"

"Yes"

"You see…when daddy woke up…some of his memories…he didn't remember them" she remained silent, so I spoke further "When daddy woke up, he thought that he's younger. That he is still in school. That he is fifteen"

"Like uncle Max?"

"Exactly" she nodded, tapping her finger on chin "But we told daddy how old is he for real. But the age…it wasn't the only thing that daddy forgot"

"What else?" she asked.

"Daddy also forgot me…" here it comes. I swallowed hard, before I said those words "He forgot us baby. You and me"

There was a long silence, filled with my racing heart, before I heard her melodic small voice.

"So if daddy doesn't remember us, is he still my daddy?"

"Of course princess. Magnus will always be your daddy. That will never change" I reassured her, by taking her into my arms, and kissing her on the top of her head. "He's always going to be your daddy. No matter he remembers that or not."

"Papa?" Lily asked as I tucked her in the bed, and lay next to her stroking her hair "Will daddy ever come back to us?"

"Baby girl…I promise you. I promise you that I'll do everything I can so daddy come back home to us" before she closed her eyes I whispered "I promise you Lily. I'll bring daddy back home"

_I will make him love me again, and I will bring him back home. _

_I will do it. _

_I just need a good plan for it._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See? Alec won't give up. He just needs to come up with a plan how to get Magnus back.

Also, a very important info. I'm working on a new story, the idea for it struck me while riding to my work. And...here's something that I've never done, but I know I should a long time ago. So: **I'm looking for a beta** for this new story. It will be about Malec, shadowhunter-downworlder, you know. So, anyone interested to helping me? I'll be forever grateful etc. So, if someone would want to help me, please PM me, ok? Thank you very much.

The next one: Ha! I'll do my best to update till SUNDAY! (this sunday, you know in three days! Isn't it great?)

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	15. Seek you out

A/N: See? I kept my promise! It's Sunday morning, and here's the new chapter!

red wolf: He had to finally get a grip on himself.

Booklover473: Let's say that the end will be interesting.

high warlock: haha, that's right. Fuck Oliver!

malecglitterfan: *heart* He couldn't give up. He loves Magnus.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are the most amazing readers.

Magnus and Alec belongs to Cassie.

_Italic - memories or thoughts_

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XV**

"**Seek you out"**

There were two blue points in my mind. The longer I was seeing them, the more they formed into an actual pair of eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

The owner of them, was staring on me, with a spark into his two pools. Those eyes were sending me shivers, making my stomach tingle whenever I imagined them.

_The question was, who was the owner of those blue eyes. The eyes that haunted me since I got out of the hospital._

I was determined to find the owner of them.

…

"So, Mr. Bane, how are you feeling today?" the doctor asked as I came for my first checkup. It's been a week and a half since I got out of the hospital. Day by day I was feeling better and better. Though none of memories came back to me. Except for those things that Oliver prompted to me. And they were just small things.

"Good, really good"

"Shall we?" The examination took a half of hour. I was feeling fine, nothing was wrong with me. He checked the wound on my head, asked if I have any headaches, nauseas. "Any faints?"

"No"

"That's good. It seems, Mr. Bane, that you're healing quite good. Technically, there's nothing wrong with you, in a physical meaning" he was saying "The only thing is your memory"

"Exactly, nothing came back to me yet. Nothing really important at least"

"You need to give yourself some time for it" he smiled a little, huffing his hair off of his face "Don't work your brain too much on it"

_Easier said than done._

I wanted to know everything about myself. I wanted to remember my life. Right now I felt empty, like something is missing. Something that was took away from me.

And I wanted to know what is this _'something'_ really bad.

_I need to know it. To know myself._

"Maybe a good thing for you will be working with a psychologist" that got me out of the thoughts immediately. I turned my gaze at the doctor, who was scribbling something down on a small paper "Doctor Erwing is one of the best I know. He's helped a lot of people already"

"He will help me get my memories back?"

"No, no one can do it but you" this made me look at him confused. If the doctor can't help me, so why the man is telling me about him? "But it's a good thing to talk with psychologist. He can help you unblock something in your mind. Something that could help you. Or you could just talk with him about whatever you feel need to"

"Ok. I'll call him"

"Great. Here's the number" he passed me a small card with a hand-writing. "See you next week. And remember, if anything call me or come to the hospital, ok?"

"Sure thing doctor. Goodbye"

…

When I was walking through the hall of the Beth Israel Hospital, a strange feeling hit me. A feeling of familiarity. Like all of it was familiar to me, and I didn't know why. Walking slowly, into unknown direction, I found myself into the _Cancer Wing_. And god damn me, but the white, awful, uncomfortable plastic chairs, seemed too much familiar to me. And not because the same were in the main hall. I was walking further, passing some rooms, and finally I stopped outside a room with big glasses. Inside of it was a man, wired with three machines. He looked really sick, and tired. His head was bald. Right next to him sat a woman, dressed in a green attire. A hospital attire for guests. She was holding his weak hand in hers, as some tears were rolling down her cheeks.

_At that a vision came to my mind. _

_There he was laying on the bed, sleeping. That's what he was doing lately a lot. Sleeping. His hand holding weakly mine. He looked so peaceful then, even though he was connected with an IV, chemo, and a heart machine. A single, silent tear escaped my eye, as I gently kissed the top of his bald head. My heart was breaking at this sight, though I knew that I have to keep myself strong for him. I couldn't let myself to have a break down now. I couldn't. _

"_I love you so much baby" I whispered, subtly stroking his upper arm, just to not waking him up. _

"_Love…you…too Mags" his faint voice filled my ears. His dulled eyes were looking at me with kindness and love, as I moved my gaze at his face. "Forever"_

"_Forever my love. Forever" _

Tears fell down my cheeks, followed by a painful headache. My body started to shake at those memory. I think it was a memory, since I was in there. I sunk to the floor, back pressed to the nearest wall, knees up to my chest. And I sat there, thinking about the memory.

_Who was the man in my vision? _

_Why were we in the hospital? _

_What happened to him? _

_Who was he for me? _

He must have been really close to me, because my heart was hurting at the memory of him on the hospital bed. But still I didn't know. Whenever I tried to focus on him, all I saw was a blurred face of his. The rest of his body wasn't blurred, no. But his face was. And it was disturbing, because I needed to know who he was and who he was for me.

"Are you ok?" I heard a male voice. And somewhere in my head it seemed to be a familiar voice for me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful thing in a world. There were two wonderful, electrifying blue eyes staring at me, filled with worry and warmness.

Then it struck me. That I know those eyes.

_**These are the eyes from my dreams.**_

"It's you" a whisper came out of my mouth. He was looking puzzled at me.

"Are you ok Magnus?"

"You know my name…" then it hit me, when I saw him earlier. "You're that guy who was there in my room when I woke up, right?"

"Yes" a small smile played on his beautiful face. He looked like an angel, just as I remembered him from the very first day. His half long black hair were falling on his face. Something inside of me made me move my hand and brush them off.

And dear god, right then I witnessed the most adorable thing.

This man blushed, when my hand touched his temple.

We remained like that for a while, which for me seemed to be forever. Me lost in his blue eyes, with a hand over his cheek, lightly caressing it. It felt so great, almost so natural for me.

"Your eyes are like the ocean at night" I whispered, before I took my hand away. I could swear that it made him hurt. "So beautiful"

"Thank you"

"What's your name?"

"Alec. My name is Alec Lightwood" his name, strangely affected my heart, because it skipped a beat.

"It's nice to meet you Alec" he just blushed more as he smiled shyly at me. He was so cute "Is it short from something?"

"Alexander"

"Alexander" the name rolled off my tongue with a grace, like it was some exotic name of something the most precious. Amazing.

"I prefer Alec"

"I like Alexander better" he laughed a little, and for me it was like small bells ringing. A very pleasant sound that warmed my heart enormously.

Alexander held his hand upon me, and as on cue I grabbed it. When I did it, a small jolt of electricity went through my hand. It was warm, smooth and it fit mine quite good. Almost like it was made for it. He led me to the chairs and sat next to me, still holding my hand. I had to admit that it was a wonderful feeling, that gave me a tingle in my stomach. A good feeling tingle.

"Why were you sitting on the floor?" he asked.

"I just…I think I remembered something…a small thing but…" Alec was brushing the top of my hand, and I found it enjoyable, even more, it was almost familiar to me. "And my head…it hurt a bit"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes" it was true, I felt better. To be honest I felt better the moment Alec found me. It's like his presence was making me feel better. Way better. And I didn't know why was it, but I liked it, very much. He was smiling at me in the most adorable way, and curse me, but my heart was growing at this sight. "Would you join me for a coffee Alexander?"

"With a pleasure"

…

We were sitting in a coffee shop near the hospital. The sun was shining straight on Alec, making his pale skin glowing. He looked so angelic smiling upon me. I was mesmerized by his blue eyes, and that adorable blush that colored his cheek, whenever he gently brushed the top of my hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're looking like an Angel?"

"Once" he took a sip of his black coffee. "You know Magnus, you have incredible eyes. Like cat eyes. So marvelous"

"_I like your eyes" he said, when we were laying on the grass behind his home. The warm May's sun was warming us. He had his head on my chest, as he was facing me. "They are like cat eyes. I love them so much in you" _

"_I love your eyes too darling" I stroked his dark locks with one hand, while the other was placed over his heart "They're like ocean, that I like to drown in every time I get to look in them. They're beautiful sweet pea. Like you. You're the most beautiful man I ever met"_

"Yours are beautiful too darling" it rolled off my tongue after the _vision_ in my mind stopped. For a moment, I could swear, that Alexander's eyes lightened up. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called you darling…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok" he grabbed stronger my hand, interlocking it with his own. And once again, I liked it very much. Though I shouldn't like it that much.

_I have a boyfriend already._

With that I subtly took my hand out of his, trying not to hurt him by this gesture. But I had a feeling that this was what I saw in his baby blues when I've done it. The hurt.

"I think I should go. My boyfriend is waiting for me" Alec's smile dropped more down. Pain was written all over his face, and it was so clearly for me to see.

_Was there any chance that Alexander liked me?_

But we've barely known each other's. Yet, it seems that all this, the atmosphere, the feelings that I have when he's with me, they seems to be familiar to me, natural.

_I didn't understand it at all. _

"Of course" he mused with something in his voice which could be taken as a hatred. Alexander took out a pen from his black jacket, and scribbled something on the white napkin "Here's my number. If you'd like to talk or meet…call me"

"Sure. Bye Alexander. It was nice"

Even it was more than nice. Our small meeting was fantastic. I felt so light around him, so natural. I haven't felt like that in anyone's presence lately…well never. Even around my own _boyfriend_. And being with Alexander…it just feels so right, so good, so enjoying.

Looking down at the napkin in my hand, a small, yet exciting smile crept onto my face. Before I put it inside my pocket, I made a decision. I knew that I wanted to meet with Alexander Lightwood again. Maybe even meet with him really soon.

At night, when I was laying in my bed, to my mind once again came the vision of those incredible blue eyes that haunted me for a while. But this time, they came with the owner, with the beautiful face of Alexander Lightwood.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See? Alec gave his number to Magnus, that's his first step. The next, he'll try to actually woo Magnus.

The next one? Wednesday or Thursday.

PS. If anyone is interested, I posted a new story called 'Days of War and the Nights of Love'. A shadowhunter-downworlder story.

Anyway.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	16. Strange mornings and pleasant nights

A/N: Hello,

**I have to warn you that this chapter contains sexual innuendos.** So feel warned. I tried to go not explicit. _(I had to re-write it, because the first version was all +18 scene. Never again, I'll watch FrostIron fan-music-videos contains scenes from 'Queer as Folk'. Never again.) So, I don't think that I have to change the rating to 'M'. But if you feel that I should please note me. I'm far from being teenager, so I don't know what is good now for the 'T' or 'M' material. _

malecglitterfan: He will, soon, three-four chapters, MAgnus will realize that he was with Alec before.

red wolf: Nice. MAgnus will call Alec and Alec will ask him out, in the next chapter. I promise! Yep, I'll try my best to come up with the next chapter around Sunday.

high warlock: Oh they are.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You guys are awesome.

All characters known belongs to Cassie, except for my OC's.

_Italic - memories or thoughts_

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

**"Strange mornings and pleasant nights"**

A rather cheerful music was playing this morning in the radio. Light yet waking up sounds were filling my ears. I couldn't stop myself from humming along while I was making myself breakfast. A chilly morning air was brushing my naked legs giving me goose bumps but still I haven't closed the kitchen window. As the coffee machine was working, I took out ingredients to make scrambled eggs the way _'we'_ like. Eggs, bacon, green chives, onion, without tomatoes. He still doesn't eat them, even though he doesn't take those meds anymore. When all of it was frying I took out a small bowl and filled it with the rest of chocolate puffs. We needed to do a grocery. When everything was ready I set the table.

In one moment there was a short thumping in my head. I sat down by the table with my arms on it. My head was in my hands. Eyes closed.

_" Mmm it's delicious honey" he said shoving another portion of his eggs down his throat "I knew that one day I'm gonna have some pros from being with you" _

_"I should feel offended. You love me only because I'm a good cook?"_

_"That and you're wonderful in bed" when he said the same thing that I said to him years ago his cheeks reddened. Still after so many years together he blushed at every mentioning of our sex life. _

_"I know I'm just fabulous in bed darling" I kissed his flushed cheek. _

_"I'm hungry!" a high girly voice filled the kitchen. "I want..."_

_"Chocolate puffs" I placed the bowl before her "Bon appetite sweetie" _

"And we're finishing the breakfast morning on KCT with "Milkshake" bon appetite guys. Till tomorrow. Peace out people" a loud guttural voice got me out of my thoughtful state.

A sharp, quick pain formed in my head after this. My hands immediately moved to my temples to rub off this pain. After what it seemed long time I opened my eyes and looked at the table.

_And dear god, I was shocked. _

It was set for three people. Two plates with scrambled eggs, two coffees, a glass of orange juice and bowl with chocolate puffs. Along with three sets of cutlery.

_Why did I set the table for three people? _

_Why did I make chocolate puffs with milk, when I despise chocolate puffs? _

_Why I prepared a black coffee without sugar and milk, when it's too strong and awful for me?_

It all was strange.

I couldn't stop staring at the table in a shock. My mind was replaying me that memory, but never showing me the faces of people in my vision.

_But clearly they must have been important to me._

This man and this little girl, they must have played a major role in my life, as we were together at morning. Could it be possible that he was my partner at some point?

But Oliver said that we were together for the whole time…

_Was it possible that he lied to me?_

"Magnus?" a male voice interrupted my thoughts. I raised my hand and looked into the direction of the door. Oliver was standing in the frame of kitchen door looking all concerned. "Are you ok?"

"What are you…"

"I knocked but no one was opening. So I let myself in" he came closer, and crouched before me with hands on my knees. "Are you ok my love?"

"You've lied to me" at first his eyes opened in a shock, then they filled with wariness. He slowly took his hands from my knees and stood up.

"What are you referring to?"

"We weren't together for all those years, were we?" he was all silent. "I was with another man before, right?"

"Yes" he admitted after a long time, with hurt in his voice "But it's all in past"

"Who was he? Where is he now? Why did we break up?"

"Wanna hear the story?" I nodded "Be my guest then. After I moved to Germany to the collage, we stopped talking to each other. In the time I was there you met some guy. And you were with him for three years. But as soon as I was back from my collage, we started talking again, and we re-united. And we're together ever since Magnus"

"Who was that man? What's his name?" I pray more

"You never told me his name. You only have told me that one day he just left you and move out of the city" Oliver sat down on the chair next to me, and grabbed my hand in his.

"And the child? A little girl?" this took him aback.

"She was his daughter…he took her with him. You haven't seen them for five years"

"Oh…" there was a small pang of pain in my heart when I heard the story from my past. I wondered who was the man and the child. And what happened between us that led to our break up.

I wish to know that part of me, maybe then I'd feel myself more.

"But now that you're with me" Oliver rubbed my knee gently "Everything is better. I love you Magnus"

"_Yeah…love you too…"_

…

_His warm, strong yet delicate hands were roaming my chest, underneath the blue shirt. With every small touch I felt shivers all over my body. His mouth was glued to the side of my neck, sucking and biting. I was sure that in the morning I'll have a big, red hickey in there. He moved his lips lower, along unbuttoning my shirt. Button after button in a very slowly way._

"_Stop teasing darling" _

"_Why? I thought you love when I tease you honey" _

_He trailed a path with soft kisses on my chest to the belly button until he unbuttoned my shirt entirely. Then he did the same on his way back, making me moan in the back of my throat. With one hand he pushed slowly the one part of the shirt off of my shoulder, kissing it along. As well as he did the same moves with my other shoulder. _

"_How come you're saying that I'm beautiful, when you're just purely angelic Mags. There's no one more beautiful than you" he licked the shell of my ear "You're godly beautiful. And I'm so lucky to call you mine" _

"_Only yours darling. Only yours" _

_He moved his hands to caress my sides. It was strange, that he has so delicate fingers yet I'm the one who plays the piano. _

"_It beats so amazing" he kissed my chest in the place where my heart was "Still, this is the most beautiful music for me" _

"_You could use that mouth of yours to way better thing than speaking right now baby" I grind my hips at his, to lessen some of the tension in me. I was too much in a state of excitation and it was clearly showed by my hardness._

"_Patience love. You should have learned it by now"_

"_Patience with that body of yours sweet pea? Never" _

_Finally, he opened the buckle of my belt and unzipped my jeans. Slowly, and painfully he was sliding my pants down. The pants landed next to the bed after that. On his way back he playfully was stroking my thighs, hips but avoiding my painfully hard private parts. _

"_Please…" a loud moan escaped my mouth, when he hooked his thumbs inside my boxers. "Please baby…I want you" _

"_I want you too" he eventually freed me from my undergarments "All the time"_

"_Then take me. I'm yours my love. Take me" _

_He took off his clothes way sooner than he did with mine. His pale, well-build body was something that I could never had enough off. My fingers found their way to his chest touching every inch of it. The muscles that came from working out on the gym, every line of it, was now memorized again by myself. It was indescribable how our bodies fit together, like they were made for each other. _

_He spread my legs and moved himself between them, making sure to stroke the insides of my thighs, with subtle touches. That sent tingles to my stomach. He smirked seductively at me before he lowered his head and finally used that sinful mouth of his in a good meaning. _

"_Oh…yes…yes…mmmm…more baby…oh please…yesssss…ugh…" I couldn't come up with more coherent sounds as he was pleasing me in such wonderful way. A familiar knot in my stomach noted me about me being close to finish "Stop…I'm close" _

_After he left my lower parts, then become the time for a quick preparation. And then, we become one again. _

_As always he started gently, treating me like I'd be made of glass. With every move of his I could feel his love. _

"_I love you" he said against the skin of my neck, as his moves became faster. _

"_I…I love you too baby…ugh…so much" a throaty moan from me filled the air, he was moaning as well. _

_Our naked skins were covered with drops of sweat from our love making. We locked our hands tightly, squeezing. Our eyes crossed before we both reached our finish…_

"Oh yes baby!" something warm and sticky was in my hand and all over my stomach. That made me open my eyes. When I switched on the night lamp, and uncovered myself I realized what happened. One of my hand was still around my manhood. My body was covered with sweat. I was breathing hard, my heart raced.

_I just had a wet dream._

More like a wet _memory. _

When I cleaned myself with a damp cloth from the bathroom, I lay on the bed again. Still, I could feel perfectly hands of the man, that I had sex with in my memory, all over my body. Every little touch, kiss, it all was memorized in my mind. I could feel his taste on my lips, from the way he was kissing me in the dream.

It was so pleasant memory.

_But the man from it wasn't my boyfriend. _

But the most shocking thing from that memory was that I haven't looked too different from now, maybe a year younger.

And Oliver stated that we're together for five years now.

_Does this mean that I've cheated on him? _

…

In the next a few days I had some more pleasant memories about the man, whose name I couldn't recall. Hell I couldn't even see his face in my memories.

The only thing I saw was his pale, well-build body.

And the tattoo below his right hip. A heart in flames. The tattoo that matched mine below my left hip.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

About the tattoos, there will be a memory when and how they got them.

Wasn't Oliver a dick by telling Magnus that Alec left him and took Lily? And he dared to not tell him with whom Magnus was. He's such a lying pig, isn't he? But feel warned: Oliver will pull out a worse stunt.

The next one: I'll try my best to come up with it around Sunday.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	17. Date and Deja Vu

**A/N: Hi!**

**I got up at 6 a.m. with a huge amount of inspiration for this chapter. So here you go. **

**red wolf: Let's say that I've planned something for Oliver, at the end. **

**high warlock: Of course that it's just matter of time.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it**

**malecglitterfan : That he is**

**Sophie Bane: He is a bastard. And let's say that there's up there for him at the end.**

**Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. You are truly wonderful. **

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for my OC's.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**1. Daughtry - Start of Something Good**

**2. Jerry Lee Lewis ft. BB King - Before the Night is Over.**

**All lyrics used here belongs to the authors. They've been only quoted here. **

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

"**Date and Deja Vu"**

To say that I was happy when Magnus called me this morning was a huge understatement. I had a feeling that if we'll talk more than twenty minutes, that we had, I'll explode from those happiness. Still his beautiful voice danced in my mind when he agreed.

"_Will you go on a dinner with me Magnus?"_

"_Are you asking me out Alexander?"_

"_Yes"_

"_With a pleasure"_

At first it shocked me that he agreed so easily, even eagerly at this. Not so long ago, a week ago when we met in the hospital, he stated so firmly that he has a _boyfriend_. And now, he agrees so fast when I ask him out.

But who am I to complain on it? I'm too much happy that I finally have my chance to get him back.

_I'll make sure that he'll be mine again, soon._

Alas, even if I asked him out, I'm still not really great into dating, even though I'm…was… with Magnus for all those years. When it comes to wooing I'm clueless. Sometimes I wondered why Magnus fell in love with me in the first place. But whatever it was I had to use it once again, to get my man back.

But that still didn't resolve my problem, as to where to take him on the date. A simple dinner won't be enough. If I want to woo him properly I have to go all the way. Nevertheless I still haven't had a tiny clue about the upcoming date.

…

"Hello, how can I help you?" A tall man, with jade eyes and black hair smiled at me. He couldn't be much older than me, maybe a year or two. He wore a black suit, probably designed, at least that's how it looks like. A white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked truly handsome.

"H…hi" I stuttered and my face became warmer as he looked at me, smiling. "I'm…I'm here to see my dad"

"Oh…of course! You must be Robert's son. Jonathan or Alexander?"

"Alec" I took his hand in mine, shaking it in greeting manner.

"My name is Jake. It's nice to meet you Alec"

"Likewise, Jake" in the same moment my father opened the door of his cabinet, talking with some middle-aged woman.

"So yes, I'll look closer to the case and write down the application to the Court. I'll see you next week Miss Highsmith"

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood" with that she smiled at him, and left the office.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" he looked suspicious at me. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes dad" I moved closer to him "Could you and mom take Lily for a night, today?"

"Sure, but is everything ok? Are you having…you know" he wiggled his eyebrows, and lower his voice "A depression?"

"No. I'm fine dad. Even better. I ask Magnus on a date tonight, and he agreed"

"That's great. And of course, I'll take care of her. She's still in school?" I nodded "Ok, so I'll pick her up"

"Thanks dad" he patted my shoulder, and smiled.

"Have fun Alec"

…

As I had now someone who'll take care of my daughter, I could focus on finding a place to take my husband on a date.

And thank god for my best friend Ellie, who just got the perfect idea.

"You know, I read somewhere that it's wise to show people with amnesia, photos or take them to familiar places. It could help them get their memory back" she said when I visited her in home. She was editing some pictures from last week wedding she worked on.

"That's what the doctor said. But how can I show him pictures of us, when I don't see him so often? And believe me, I'd love to take him somewhere familiar" she tapped her finger on chin "Any idea, where I can take him on a date?"

"Tell me one thing, how he seduced you?"

"He didn't exactly seduce me" she rolled her eyes on me "More he wooed me"

"Semantic. How, and where?"

"Our first date, when he sang for me. That was the time I probably truly fall for him"

"How 'bout you reenact the first date?" for a while I looked at her confused. But when it clicked in my mind what she meant, I found it a really not bad idea. "It was all romantic, right? I remember you enjoying it"

"There's one problem. There he sang with a band in park for me. How am I gonna get them again?"

"It doesn't have to be them. Any band, who'll sing that particular song"

"I don't know any bands El" I grumbled, looking frustrated.

"You do. Simon has a band"

With that I started to form a plan. To reenact our very first date. Hoping that it will go as wonderful as the first time, and that Magnus will get together with me again.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV:**

As I called Alexander this morning, the very first minute my boyfriend left to Canada with the soccer team from High School, I couldn't stop grinning. Hearing him through the phone gave my heart a struck of warmness. It was so great to talk to him, so naturally. I could tell that my voice was happier when I had a simple conversation with him. And when he asked me out on a dinner, I immediately agreed. Though I have a boyfriend, I couldn't wait to go on a date with Alexander. I found that I'm eager to see him, that I'm longing for any contact with him, to be in his presence.

I didn't know why I felt that way.

_But I enjoyed it so much. _

Something inside of me told me to make myself the best I can. I wanted to impress Alexander, to make him like me, to attract him to myself. To woo him. And it was really strange, because I had Oliver already, yet I craved for Alec Lightwood. Craved so much.

Since the night I had dreamt about his eyes, I wanted to kiss him, touch him the way I should want to touch my boyfriend.

_I desired Alec Lightwood. _

"You look nice Magnus" my mom's voice came from the door, as she stood in a doorframe with Michael next to her "Any date tonight?"

"I'm going out" I grinned at them "With Alec"

"Alec Lightwood?" Michael asked, placing a hand on my mom's shoulder. I only nodded, making them both smiling genuine.

"Then have fun sweetheart"

"I will, thanks"

…

Since the moment when Alexander picked me up, I was touched by how chivalry he acted towards me. He opened the door for me every time. He was holding my hand all the time, since we got out of the car. Now we were slowly walking through the alleys in the park, enjoying the evening light breeze that surrounded us. Central Park was quite nice at the beginning of late Autumn, red, yellow and orange leafs were here and there on the ground, making a beautiful view to look at.

It was strange, but in a good meaning, how my hand felt good interlocked with his. Like it was the most natural thing for me. I didn't want to let it go, ever.

"You look really beautiful tonight" he complemented me, as we moved further. And I swear on god, I couldn't stop giggling, as my stomach filled with warmness. I felt like a teenage girl when I was with him.

"Thank you" there was a chance, that at the end of this evening I may blush at his sweet words, and actions. And I, Magnus Bane, don't blush, ever. "You don't look bad yourself, darling"

_And there's the adorable blush on his cheeks._

Some sounds, like music, came to my ears, as we were walking further and further. The closer we're getting to them, the more I could tell that it was indeed some music. A music that somehow was familiar to me. Those sounds started to cause some strange feelings inside of me.

"_I know that song, you played it once in your car" I heard myself saying that, as I looked at the man before me._

As the band was playing, the words started to form in my mind, and they wanted to get out of my mouth. In no time I started to sing those words.

"_**And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
Cause they led me here to you"**_

"_**You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve  
Cause I just can't hide it anymore"**_

I couldn't stop singing. Even, and it was super strange, I moved myself closer and the lead-singer let me sing on my own.

_And I could swear that I've done it before. _

_I felt like I'm having Déjà vu. _

"You were amazing" he said, taking my hand in his.

"You liked it?" he nodded "Good, because I was singing for you"

After the small concert in the park, Alec took me to the restaurant. To my mother's restaurant, that was empty tonight. Almost like Alexander booked it only for us. He led me to the table, moving the chair for me, being all chivalrous again. I couldn't help myself by smiling the sweetest way I could, granting a cute blush from him.

The candlelight was mirroring in his blue eyes, sharping the beautiful lines of his face. Making him look more angelic than he already was.

"_You look like an Angel my love, my own sweet Angel" _my voice filled my mind, a bit lighter version of my voice, like from a few years back.

"What can I get for you tonight?" my eyes wandered to the waiter, shockingly discovering that it was no one else than my best friend Ragnor.

"Mushroom ravioli" Alec looked at me, looking for an agreement. I could only nod, being still shocked that Ragnor is serving us. "And red wine"

After Ragnor brought our dinner, he explained that he's the co-owner of my mom's restaurant now. This was a good explanation, for now.

"It's delicious" I said after I choked another portion of ravioli.

"Mmmm, you're right" We finished eating, and some music filled the restaurant. Alec stood up and moved to my chair "Can I have this dance?"

We started to move slowly, to a really nice sounding melody. A bit not my type, though it was mostly played on piano. It was kind of rock music, I think. As the words were heard, I found myself being into it.

"_**Just make believe it ain't the first time we have met**_

_**And before the night is over you're gonna be in love  
I bet you by the mornin', I'll be the only one that you'll be thinkin' of"**_

He was spooning me, making me laugh all the time. When we were pressed chest to chest, I could feel his heart hammering, but my was doing the same. To say that I was feeling great at that moment, was truly understatement. I felt marvelous, amazing, delightful and many, many more good adjectives. I couldn't take that stupid grin from my face.

Our eyes crossed, forming an invisible bond between us, that drew us to one another. We started to lean to each other, clearly both wanting to finally kiss.

But then, the radio started to cut out the music, breaking the charm between us.

"Stupid radio" Ragnor murmured, as he was hitting the poor machine repeatedly. That made me and Alexander burst out in laugh.

"Come on, I'll drive you home" he took my hand in his once again, leading me out of the restaurant.

During our drive, I couldn't stop myself from singing those songs that I heard tonight, and as much as strange it was, I remembered words, even though I heard them for the first time. At least that's what I thought. But then, something inside of me was telling that I know those songs, that I've heard them before.

Alexander was focused on a road, as those thoughts were running through my mind. Tonight felt really amazing, I felt marvelous during it, happy for the first time in a long time.

He walked me to the door, me still with his jacket on my shoulders, that he gave me when we walked out of the restaurant. I let myself inhale the specific scent of Alexander. Sandalwood, citrus and his cologne. Wonderful scent, that for sure will stay with me for a long time.

"I had wonderful time tonight Alexander" I said as he brushed the top of my hand with his thumb, making my stomach filling with butterflies.

"Me too" he placed a kiss on the top of my hand, a gentleman gesture "I wish to repeat it, if you want…"

"Definitely!" he smiled widely as I interrupted him in my high with excitement voice. After that I felt slightly embarrassed, but Alec seemed to be happy with my answer. "We need definitely repeat it. Soon Alexander"

"How 'bout on Friday night?" my smiled dropped a bit, when he said Friday. In three days. I wanted to meet with him tomorrow. "I have to go out of the city for two days, work"

"Of course. Friday is then"

"I'm looking forward to it, Magnus" then, he kissed my cheek, making my legs wobble. Then he caressed it, looking straight into my eyes. And that was it. That was the perfect moment. A perfect ending of our perfect date.

_We lean to each other, and finally, our lips connected in a first kiss. _

His lips were so soft, sweet, delicate. And they moved in a sync with mine. Almost like they've done it before. Like it was a natural thing for my lips to kiss his. The kiss was like an electric shock for me, sending shivers to my spine, making my knees weak. Like I was a teenage boy again. Hell, I could even see fireworks behind my closed lids.

It felt amazing, marvelous. I never wanted to break the kiss, but unfortunately we needed some air.

"I see you on Friday" he stole a quick peck from my lips before he went to his car, leaving me all in heavenly state.

When I entered home I found my mother and Michael smiling at me, grinning at me suspiciously. In my bedroom, when I was laying on the bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Alexander, his lips on mine, his hands in mine, his body pressed to mine when we've danced.

As I closed my eyes, his blue ones played in my mind, making my heart filling with warmness. My mind once again played the words of song, that was truly perfect for what I've felt right now.

"_**And before the night is over you're gonna be in love  
I bet you by the mornin', I'll be the only one that you'll be thinkin' of"**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Alexander, and only him.

_Maybe I was already falling in love with him._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

It was...hmm...strange to write the 'first date' again but this time from Magnus's pov. I had to re-read 'Rendez-vous' from MWAAF? like ten times to get myself into those feelings again. But hopefully it was good enough. Also, on the first date there wasn't dancing, but as I was writing this, it felt just right.

Anyway. As I calculated good, there's only four chapters + epilogue left. so yeah, five updates in this story, and it's over. I'm gonna miss it.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	18. Bittersweet realization

**A/N: Hello! How are you on this great day?**

**The fastness of this chapter I owe to the music I've been listening for the past two days. Believe me, 80's and 90's music is the best music to write with. **

**Anyway, let's get to the answers:**

**darlings1995: Hello! Glad you like the story! **

**red wolf: Nice, that you're thinking so. **

**high warlock: They could. Me? I don;t know. It brings the memories, right? Jake will have his moments in the story again. Oliver will find out in the next one.**

**D: I'm glad that it helped you after that sad ending.**

**anni: Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Thank you for all reviews, follows and favorites. It's really awesome that you're still with me, even when I'm making here such a roller coaster. **

**Characters belongs to Cassie Clare, except for the OC's.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

"**Bittersweet realization"**

It was incredible, how great I've been feeling around Alec. It's like I couldn't stop smiling myself when he did even the smallest thing, like grab my hand, peck my cheek or stole a quick kiss from my lips. For the past week, we've been meeting every day. I couldn't have enough off of him. The sweet, loving atmosphere around us was so much endearing, and I didn't want to stop it. Ever.

Oliver was in his work-trip for a week more, since the team got into some 'training program' in Canada. To be honest, I was happy because he wasn't meant to be in New York for longer. That meant that I have more time to spend with Alexander, not worrying that my boyfriend will catch me.

It's not that I've cheated on Oliver with Alec, no I haven't slept with Alexander or so. I only kissed him and enjoyed time with him. And that wasn't cheating in my mind. But I didn't know how Oliver will react on it. So it was better for now to keep it for myself. I liked, loved Oliver, but lately I've found that I have more in common with Alexander. That I'm more myself around him, and not Oliver. That I'm happier around Alec, than around Oliver.

_That I simply want to be more around Alexander, than my own boyfriend. _

_And I intended to do it, by all means._

…

Sometimes I wondered if my mind is playing tricks with me, by showing me really strange memories. Like the one from yesterday, while I was shopping on the mall.

I was walking around the mall, with bags in my hands, smiling to myself that I have a new outfit for my date with Alexander, when a small situation caught my attention. By the window of Toy's shop stood a small blonde girl with some woman, probably her mother. The girl was tugging the end of her green dress, and whining about something in the window display.

"Please mommy, can you buy me this doll? Pweese, pretty please"

"Not now Annabelle" At that a pain formed in my mind, causing some visions.

_She was making her best puppy eyes, and with her blue eyes it was quite a cute look, as she was tugging the end of my red jacket. She was pointing at some pink box on the shop's shelf, before I heard her high pitched voice, full of whining. _

"_Please daddy, please…can you buy me this doll? Please? Pretty please with a glitter on top, daddy" she hugged me around my legs, smiling upon me "Please daddy"_

"_Sweetie…you have so many dolls already in home"_

"_But this is a new Barbie…please daddy" I took her in my arms, when she raised her arms to me. Once we were face to face, she kissed my cheek and hugged my neck, a bit too strong "Please daddy, please" _

"_Fine…" a loud squeak left her mouth "But! On your birthday, ok?"_

"_But it's in a month…"_

"_Sorry…" she pouted for a while, before her eyes glimmered with mischief. And that wasn't a good sign._

"_How 'bout that, daddy" she tapped her small fingers on my shoulder "You buy me now the doll, and you won't have to buy me a gift for my birthday? Deal?"_

_She totally learned that from my beloved, the way of convincing me with the puppy eyes and using smart words. She was totally our girl. _

"_Deal, Lily" _

"_I love you daddy!" she once again kissed my cheek, leaving some saliva on it._

"_I love you too Princess"_

"Lily…" a sad whisper escaped my mouth, as I faltered, dropping the bags on the mall's floor. "My Princess…"

"Sir, are you ok?" the lady in the green dress asked, as she grabbed my arms to steady me. "Sir?"

"Yeah…yes…thank you" it wasn't a thank you, only for helping me, but as well for triggering the memory in my mind. "You should buy that doll, it's a nice gift. Especially for little girls"

After I left the mall, and went to home, some tears rolled down my cheeks. The memory of my…of Lily was painted in my mind, making my heart hurt. I missed her, even though I haven't seen her for all those years. She was probably in early teenage years now, leaving somewhere with my ex-boyfriend, having a new daddy. Probably not remembering a man from her past.

Strangely, my feet were leading me home through the areas of kindergartens, and playgrounds. The view of swings and playing kids, made me truly smile, warm inside. It brought to me the feeling of familiarity, as I spent here some time.

_And then, I heard it. _

"Daddy, daddy!" the voice, the voice from my memories came to my ears. Involuntary I got up from the bench and looked around. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Lily…Lily…" I tried to locate the child that was shouting, but there was too many of them. "Lily…"

"Auntie Izzy, there's daddy!" the voice of her was heard by me again, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Lily" my voice got a bit louder, yet for me it still seemed to be a whisper, a cry maybe. "Lily…"

And then nothing. I didn't hear her voice again, except for the painful echo in my own mind, causing me silently cry.

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy"_

…

The memories about Lily, were eating me alive for two days. And the worst thing was that I didn't have anyone to talk to about them. Mom and her husband were out of the city, visiting my step-brother and his new born second son. Mom got really into the whole 'grandma' state. Ragnor was really busy with his kid, along with Cate. And Tessa was living far away. No one to talk to.

I missed her so much, though I haven't seen her for so many years. I know that I loved her like my own child. And it pained me that I can't see her, because I didn't know who is her father. I still couldn't picture the man from my dreams.

I only was seeing that tattoo, matching mine.

My bedroom looked like some tornado came through it. I tried to find anything, anything about the man and Lily. About me with them. Something, anything. But there was none thing about them in my home. Like we didn't existed together outside my mind.

My heart was aching whenever I passed some child on the street or in the mall, or wherever I was at the time. Whenever a baby cried, I wanted to take it into my arms, and rock until it would calm. I felt a fatherly instinct inside of me. And I knew that it's a part of me, for a long time now. A part that I'm entirely missing.

…

Day by day, more memories were coming to my mind, filling me with different emotions. Some of them were happy, some sad, some made me smile, some made me cry. But nevertheless, I was glad that I was getting them back, because they were part of me. They made me who I am today. They helped me feeling more like myself.

It was strange, that some memories were trigged by Alec and his actions. By simple words, or places that he was taking me. Or sometimes by places that I passed. Just like a memory of some club, with strippers, boas, and lots of alcohol. The club was familiar to me, and so, I felt the urge to go there. But not alone.

"A club?" I heard him through the phone. Some light voice was there too. "Gimmie me a sec… sweetie…" some muffled voices were heard by me, making me wonder who's there with him "Ok, I'm back…a club you say…which one?"

"Exotic"

"Yeah sure" that made me smile. "Pick you up at eight?"

"Ok. I'll see you later Alexander"

"See you Magnus"

Now it's time for making myself the prettiest I can for Alexander.

…

The club was filled with the heavy atmosphere coming from alcohol, perfumes, and cigarettes. Many people were dancing to some disco music. Alec was holding my hand all the time, since the very first second we entered this place. The 'leopard materials' draped on the walls were so familiar to me. As they were printed in my mind. I must have been here before, not only one time.

"Do you want something to drink, Darling?" he smiled to me and nodded. "I'll be right back"

"One sex on the beach and mojito" the red-head woman smiled at me, before she started to prepare our drinks. "Thanks doll"

Alec came and sat next to me on the bar tool, with one hand on my knee. And I loved that very much. My hand moved on its own to his face, to brush off his black hair that fell on his face. On its way back, I brushed my fingers over his pink lips, before I leaned down to capture them with my own. He tasted delicious, of mint, lemon and alcohol. All that mixed on his talented tongue that now was fighting for a domination with my very own. Alec's hands moved further, so now they were placed over my thighs, massaging them, making me almost purr in a pleasure.

_A moment longer, and I'll jump his bones, here on the bar stool._

But then, the sounds of a familiar song were heard by me, making me pull away from Alexander.

"I know that song!" he fixed his blue tight shirt that I rolled up a bit during our making-out. "Let's dance, darling!"

"Ok"

It seemed that there's a hardly a space for us on the dance floor, but yet we've managed to fit. Alec pressed me hardly to his chest, his hands suited on my hips, mine around his neck. We started to move to the beat of the music. The tension was slowly building between us once again. I could feel every muscle of his when we were pressed chest to chest, groin to groin. When I was involuntary rub against him, and he against me, I saw the pure lust in Alexander's blue eyes. I was sure as hell, that mines were filled with the same.

_I wanted him, so badly. Wanted to make him mine. Tonight. _

Alec seemed to read my mind, as he stood on his toes, and captured my lips with his. Once again we fought for domination with our tongues. Moans were escaping both of our mouths, every time we gasped for air. My hands found their way underneath Alec's shirt, rubbing his sides. Alexander moved his fingers to my spiked hair and tugged them making me moan in his mouth. I was already half-hard, and so was my partner.

_That's when I realized that we're not dancing anymore. We're almost having sex on the dance floor. _

There was a second maybe two, of looking into each other's eyes, before I tugged Alec to the club's backstage. Strange, that I know in what direction I supposed to go. There was a room, and some old, green couch. Not the best place, but we were too much consumed by lust. Both of us.

I pushed Alec on the nearest wall, as I kicked the door shut. My hands immediately moved to open his blue shirt. Finally, after such a long time, I took it off from him and threw to the floor. Alec was slightly blushing, but the lust in his eyes was a stronger feeling. He drew me to himself, before he took off my white jacket, dropping it to the floor as well. Then my grey shirt.

As we stood bare chested, I could admire his well-build, pale upper body, that seemed to be familiar to me. He was moaning and breathing heavily as I was sucking on his neck, and running my hands over his chest.

"You're so gorgeous baby" Alec was moaning so amazing, and I swear on God, it was the best sounds I ever heard.

"Mmmm…Magnusss…." He was grinding his hips up to mine, causing the friction for both of us. I could actual feel how hard he was, but I was in the same state.

My hand was trailing down his chest, straight to his pants. Before I opened the buckle of his belt, I looked up at him for an approval. Alexander nodded, licking his perfect lips. I unzipped his jeans, before I hooked my thumbs inside his black boxers, right on his hips. Slowly and playfully I started to tug them down.

_That's when it caught my eye. _

Just below his right hip. A tattoo. A familiar tattoo. A tattoo that I've been seeing in my dreams for a while now. A tattoo that matched mine.

_Heart in flames. _

A wave of pain hit my head, as I dropped to my knees. It was like someone was hammering inside, making me awfully sick.

Somewhere around me I heard Alec shouting my name. But then, I was attacked by my own mind with memories.

"_Let's do something crazy, baby!" I stopped him before a Tattoo shop. _

"_A tattoo? Seriously Mags?"_

"_Come on! You're cancer free for a year now. We have to celebrate it!" I tugged him inside. "We're getting matching tattoos Alexander"_

"_I love you Alexander"_

"_I love you too Magnus" _

"_You're my one and only Alexander" _

"_It's you and me against the world Alexander" _

"_Always and forever" _

"Magnus! Magnus!" he was shaking my arms, when he was kneeling next to me "Magnus say something!"

"I have to go" In no time I got up and ran out of the club, leaving Alec all clueless in that room.

Through all the way home more and more memories were attacking my poor mind, not giving me a chance to focus on them properly. All of them were about me and Alec, mostly from times when we were teenagers, or barely twenty, no older.

Now all it seems to finally fit. Now I know why I was feeling familiar around him, or places that he took me. Or why some words of him were familiar to me.

A bittersweet realization hit me, when I sunk to the floor of the hallway in my home.

_**I was with Alexander before. **_

_The only thing I didn't know was, why am I no longer with him? What happened between us before? Why we're not together now?_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Ha! Magnus knows that he was with Alec and he knows about Lily! Isn't it great?

The next one, probably, ok most likely at the end of the week, maybe even, but only MAYBE I'll post two chapters in this week. But that's a big MAYBE. We'll see how much time I'll get.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	19. He's your abusive ex

A/N: Ok, so, I was watching yesterday a really boring movie with my brother, so yeah, the half of it I was actually writing on my phone. Ergo, we have today the new chapter. Isn't it great? I think it is.

high warlock: As if the re-uniting will be here. ;)

malecglitterfan: Please, don't have a heart attack.

red wolf : That;s great. here's the reason of their 'break up'.

Tish: Hopefully you didn't break anything while jumping.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for Oliver. He's totally mine.

Note: The chapter contains some things from 'MWAAF" as well as from "MWAAF-one shots"

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XIX **

**"He's your abusive ex"**

"You've lied to me!" those were the first words, that I spoke to Oliver when he came to my place the first thing in the morning. Since last night I was getting back more and more memories about mine and Alexander's life. All of them made me so confused, hurt and frustrated.

Oliver was observing me with hurt and confusion in his hazel eyes. He stiffed in his place watching me very warily like he was trying to read my mind.

"What are you talking about?" he stepped closer to me while I took step back. "Magnus…"

"You thought that I will never remember? that I won't ever get my memories back?" there was a gleam of fear pure fear in his eyes now as he was watching me. "You are a hypocrite, fucking hypocrite !"

"Now wait just..."

"I know I've been with Alexander before!" his mouth hung open in a shock. "Now fucking tell me why I'm not with him anymore?!"

He was all silent, avoiding my gaze by all means. His hands were shaking, as he was breathing heavily.

"Tell me! Or I'll go to his place right now and ask him to get back with me!" he still haven't looked up at me "No matter the reason We broke up in the first place!"

"ok let's just calm..."

"Tell me!"

"Fine!" his eyes darkened, his breath quickened. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read properly. "Do you really want to know it?"

"Yes!"

"I really wanted to keep it from you...but if you insists..." he drawled

"Cut the riddles! And Tell me!"

"That's true, you've been with Alec before" I nodded, sitting down on the couch in the living room. I had a feeling that I'm gonna pass out any minute from all emotions that were flying through my body right now. I was hurt, pissed, confused, even scared at the same moment. I couldn't calm myself down. "But you two broke up"

"Why?"

"Do you remember how I told you that the man you've been with before just took one day off?" I nodded involuntary "He was the man. It was Alec"

"Ok…"

"You two have been fighting a lot"

And then I heard Alec's voice in my mind.

"_How could you be so stupid Magnus?!"_

"_This is all your fault!"_

"_This can't be happening!"_

"_Stop saying that!"_

"_You're an idiot! How can you be so dumb!"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I heard myself._

"_Fuck you! Get the hell out of my home and life!"_

Right in front of my eyes, I was seeing a very angry version of Alec, glaring me, screaming at me, though I couldn't hear his voice longer.

Oliver was sitting next to me, holding his hands on both sides of my head. His cool lips pressed to my forehead. Tears were slowly falling down on my arms. My hands fisted on my knees, squeezing the material of my yoga pants. My breath was heavy and fast. I was having trouble with catching a normal breath.

"There, there my love" he was whispering, now kissing my temple "I've got you"

"What else did you lie to me about?" my voice escaped my mouth, without my consent.

"I didn't lie, I just wanted to keep you safe, love" his voice was calm, almost soothing. "I wanted to keep you safe, safe from him, so he wouldn't hurt you anymore"

"What…"

"You really don't remember it, do you?" my eyes were full of confusion when I looked up at him. Oliver was now slowly caressing my cheek wet from tears "It's hard, but if you want to know the real reason why you're not with Alec anymore…I'll tell you…"

"Please…I need to know…"

"He used to hit you" at first it didn't struck me right "He's your abusive ex. He abused you Magnus"

'_He abused you Magnus. Abused you. Abused you'_ Oliver's words were running through my mind.

_Alec was abusing me…_

"He wanted to keep you only for himself. He didn't care about your feelings…and you…he manipulated you into thinking that you actually love him truly, and that you need to be with him" Oliver was talking without any emotion in his voice "He started to hit you during having sex. But then it became almost a daily thing. No matter what you did, you got a hit from him. And the worse was when you simply looked at some other man or woman…like with Camille…when you kissed her behind school…"

'_I wanted to do it for so long' I breathed out, when I pulled away from her. Her blonde locks were ruffled by my fingers and air._

'_Me too'_

'_I told you to stay away from that bitch!'_ a deep male voice spoke in my mind, sending shivers to my spine.

'_Please stop. I'm sorry…it hurts'_ A hurtful memory of hits filled me, making me sick. _'…please stop…I love you and only you…please stop…'_

'_You deserve more!'_ I could almost feel those hits once again on my body.

"**PLEASE STOP!**" A loud cry escaped my mouth, followed by streaming tears.

"Shhh Magnus, it's okay now. He can't hurt you anymore" Oliver was soothing my back. "I've got you my love, I'll protect you from him. He won't hurt you anymore"

There was a long, silent pause, only being interrupted by my loud sobs in Oliver's chest. He was stroking my hair slowly, as I was getting his black shirt wet.

"Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes…" almost an unheard whisper was spoken by me.

"The night you've kissed Camille, he beat you up so badly…almost…you almost ended up in the hospital…" he was saying "But something happened, and he fell to the floor, hitting his head…and there was the time you ran away from the house…straight to get help for yourself…"

"Ragnor…" I said, after a wave of pain hit my head.

_I stood all beaten up in front of his door, when he saw me, his eyes went wide._

'_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!' he examined my face before he led me inside. 'He's a dead man!'_

'_No, please no…I love him…' a small whisper came from me. _

'_He's abusing you Magnus! This has to end! I'm gonna end it!'_

'_I love him…so much…I love him…'_

'_Love shouldn't hurt!'_

"If he wouldn't help you then, I don't know…"

"No more…please…no more…" I buried my face more into Oliver's chest, wanting him to protect me from everything now.

"It' ok now Magnus, it's ok. I won't let him come close to you anymore" for a while I let myself being consumed by this sweet promise.

"And Lily…"

"He never hit his child, you told me that" he stroked my hair once more "Only you've been his victim"

"But he was so nice for me now…" I said it, as I realized that Alec indeed was all sweet, nice, caring for me, since the day I've seen him for the first time in hospital. And my heart was telling me that he is like that for real.

But in the end I couldn't let go those memories, and screams in my mind, away. My past with Alec was hurtful, and I didn't want to repeat it.

"That's his game" Oliver got me out of my thoughts "He was only playing you, manipulating you so you'd go back to him. To that hell, he brought once upon you…but fear not my love, I'll protect you from him. I won't let him come close to you. And you stay away from him too, ok? Promise me that Magnus. I can't let him hurt you. Promise me, you'll stay away from him. Promise me my love"

"I promise" I echoed, while he was rubbing my arms in a calming manner.

…

He was calling me every day, for the past week, leaving tones of voice messages on my phone. Keeping asking '_what happened_?'. Demanding from me to meet with him.

'_Magnus, what happened in the club?' his voice full of confusion 'Call me back'_

'_Magnus, please, call me back. Let's talk'_

'_Mags, what's going on?'_

'_Please, will you talk with me?'_

He even started to coming to my place, and that got me scared. What if he'll raise his hand on me again? My body trembled at this thought. After his third visit in my place, Oliver decided that it'll be better if I move to his mom's place with him, so he could keep an eye on me.

It was strange that his room here looked exactly as I remembered, only more fresh. The walls were re-painted in the same color. The bed was the same, only with the new sheets. But it made me feel safe, for a while.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked, as he laid down next to me on the bed. "Magnus?"

"He keeps calling me…"

"Do you want me to take care of it?" he kissed the side of my neck. That's when the phone ringed again.

"No…I…I need to tell him to leave me alone…so I could finally close this chapter in my life…" he smiled a little at me. With trembling fingers, I clicked the green button on my phone. "He…hello?"

"Magnus, thank god" he started "I'm calling you for days. What's going on?"

"We can't seeing each other anymore" I tried to stay as much stoic as I could, but it was hard. My heart ached when I was thinking about what I have to tell him. I loved Alec, I was sure of it, but he hurt me too much in the past. As Oliver said to me, I've fallen in love with the illusion. Not the real Alec, the one that used to hurt me many times.

"What?!" his voice roused, making me shiver from the fear "What are you talking about?"

"I know all. I remember Alec…" a sigh came from his side "I remember…"

"Then why are you saying…if this is about that fight…it's all forgotten now…"

"No! I don't want to be with you! I don't want to be near you!" I was surprised of how loud and hurt at the same time I sounded. "I don't want to be with you…"

"What the actual fuck Magnus?..." he started but I interrupted him immediately, not giving a chance to say anything else.

"Don't call to me. Don't try to find me. I don't want to be around you anymore. Nor I don't want you to be around me" there was a sharp inhaling coming through the phone, as well as sobs. And I wasn't sure anymore, which one of us actually cried. "It's over"

With that I hung up and dropped the phone to the floor. My breath was heavily, filled with sobs. My face was wet from tears that were running down my cheeks. Oliver wrapped his arms around me from behind, as I was hiding face in my hands.

"Everything is going to be ok, my love. He won't hurt you anymore" he was leaving small kisses all over my shoulders "I'm here for you. I love you Magnus, I love you. I'll protect you from him. I promise you"

My heart was crying, crying out for Alexander, because I love him. But my mind was playing me all the time one statement.

'_He hurt you Magnus. He's your abusive ex'. _

And I refused to go through the hell again, no matter how much **I love him**.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

I know, I know, now you're all screaming at your computers: HOW CAN SHE BE SO CRUEL?! I would do it, if I were you.

But honestly? Oliver had to pull something strong to keep Magnus with him.

If you're confused why Magnus believed him: Magnus didn't get all memories in the previous chapter. Only a little. He just realized that he was with Alec at some point of his life. And when Oliver realized that Magnus knows about being with Alec and he believes that he broke up with him, he just sold him the story of their relationship, as because MAgnus didn't remember that part of his life. As well, Oliver is very manipulative, and Magnus's mind is still very vulnerable and Oliver is using this on him. It's very easy for him to manipulate Magnus, by telling him certain things.

But don't worry, finally Magnus will get all his memories back. And he will remember that it was Oliver who abused him. But that in the end.

Now, the next one, at the end of the week. Now I must write a chapter for 'Days...' the one that Magnus will starting to seduce Alec.

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	20. To lust after another man

A/N: Hello!

red wolf : Really? Are you surprised by that? Oliver has a bag of cats in his mind right now, and he doesn't want to let go of Magnus.

malecglitterfan: It's Oliver, he had to pull something like that to keep Mags with himself.

high warlock: After all his a villain here, he has to do bad.

Guest 1: Glad you like it.

Guest 2: That's me, all cruel.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. It's a pleasure to hear that you like the story.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for my OC's.

**This chapter is dedicated to Meish PV, 'cause today (Saturady) is her birthday! Happy Birthday! **

Enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**"To lust after another man **_(that's not your husband)_** is a sin"**

Depression is a state that I was currently being in. At least that's how my family and friends described it. I was drinking once again lots and lots of alcohol. I avoided eating, showering and contacts with my family and friends. I closed myself from everyone again. I was in this state for a week already. Since that night. The night he told me those words.

_' it's over. I don't want to be around you anymore. I don't want to be with you.' _

To say that it hurt me a is an understatement. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Like my own worst nightmare was played once again. The most horrible one nightmare. I felt like dying. The moment he told those words to me I knew that I lost him forever that he won't ever get back to me, to our life.

_It was over. _

_Our fairytale was over._

_And it was a damn time to move on. _

…

It turned out, that moving on was a hard job to do. Almost impossible. I just threw myself into working, taking as much cases as I could. But that didn't help. I tried my best being both parents, but that didn't turned out well too. Lily was asking non-stop about Magnus. And once I snapped at her, because of it.

"_He's not coming back!" tears were streaking her face, her small body was shaking, as she was looking at me. "He's not coming back baby"_

"_Why? Doesn't daddy love us anymore?"_

"_He's not coming back to us baby" I took her in my arms, pressing to my chest, kissing her forehead. "We just need to move on. It's just you and me now Princess, you and me"_

It was hard on both of us. I lost the love of my life, my daughter lost her father. But I tried my best to fulfill this absence for her, by trying to do everything for her. We were spending as much time as we could together. We've become really close through this time. She's the only one that I've got now.

_But even my baby girl couldn't fill the loss I was having in my heart. _

…

Lately, I've found that alcohol and bars have become my best friends. Since I was living mostly at my parents place, so Lily was under someone's care all the time, I was having a time to go out. I've never liked going to pubs or bars, before. It was always Magnus's thing. But the past week showed me that these are actually good places to get drunk, and forget about the shit that was right now in my life.

"What can I get for you tonight, honey?" A blonde, long-legged woman, in a really tight, white shirt, showing a bit too much, asked me, batting her eyelashes on me.

"Whisky, please" she poured the brown liquid to the glass, and drop three cubes of ice. She passed me the glass, smiling playfully to me.

"You're so handsome…what's your name?"

"Alec. And _honey_…I'm not playing for your team" for a second there was a frown on her face, maybe even disgust, but I decided to brush it off. After all those years, being with the walking rainbow, I was adjusted to people's reactions.

"Like always" she muttered, while she poured another drink for someone "The most hot guys are gays"

She prepared me another drink, and moved to other customers. I've been sipping it slowly, enjoying the rich taste of it. People around me were talking, screaming at some game in TV.

That's when I heard my name.

"Alec?" A male voice said behind my back. I turned my head around and saw him. He looked exactly as the day I met him, minus the ridiculous suit. Today he was wearing straight, light jeans, green shirt that matched his eyes. His black hair, shortened a bit, were put up with gel tonight. He looked quite good, even more. He looked handsome.

"Hey, Jake?" he nodded.

"I've never seen you here before" he came closer to me "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead" he smiled at me, making me smile as well. "So, what brings you tonight here?"

"I was supposed to meet this guy here, but apparently he stood me up. Not the first time" his voice was a bit hurt. As in on instinct I placed a hand over his hand, and slightly brushed it. "And you?"

"Drinking up my problems" there was a trace of embarrassment in my voice.

"I'm good at listening" he offered.

And that's how I poured my heart out to the guy I've met three weeks ago. I told him about everything, straight from the times when Magnus and I were still in high school, through my illness. How we went on our first trip together. How we got married. How we adopted Lily, how she changed us. How Magnus started to meeting with that motherfucker. About the accident, the memory loss. About how I tried to win his heart again. About how he told me it's over.

And Jake was listening me, comforting me, wiping my tears occasionally, when they fell.

It was strange, that I found myself being so naturally around him, that it was so easy to talk to him. I felt like we've been knowing each other's for years.

And since that night at the bar, we started to meeting more frequently.

We started with only going for some drinks, more talking. Then came the time, that I asked him out on a dinner. After my siblings told me that he's good for me, that it's nice that I'm not shutting myself from moving on with another man.

So that's how we ended up in a French restaurant, sipping red wine and eating oysters.

"It's disgusting" he said "So slippery"

"You've never ate it before?" Jake shook his head. "Perhaps you'd like it better with lemon. Like this"

I squeezed some juice from the lemon straight on the oyster, and handed it to him. When our hands brushed I couldn't not blush. When he put the edge of the oyster in his mouth and titled up his head to swallow it, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His skin was a bit tanned, and it seemed to be soft in touch. Makes me want to touch it.

"Well…ok…you were right" he licked his lips in too sensual way "With lemon it's way better"

After our first dinner, date? Could I even call it a date? We started to go out even more. He was so great. In the past two weeks we meet like six times. Bars, dinners, hell, he even took me to the movies. Some action movie. I wasn't used to seeing such movies in the Cinema. Magnus always wanted to watch some romantic stuff, that in the end made him either in the mood or crying. And here with Jake, it was entirely different.

"Are you up for some classic?" he called me one day, while I was still in work, filling some papers

"Classic? What do you mean?"

"There's an under stars- classic movies display tonight, in the car-theater." Jake explained. "I thought we could go, if you want"

"Mr. Whitelaw, are you asking me on a romantic date?" there was a smile as well as slightly blush on my face, as I spoke through the phone, with a pen in my mouth.

"Yes" there was a short silence break between us, and I could hear his rapid breaths.

"With a pleasure" A sigh of relief came from his side

"I'll pick you up, from your parent's home, at seven?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then"

Later in home, after the shower I was deciding what to wear. Something casual, wasn't an option. Inside my mind I wanted to impress Jake, to look nice for him. And that made me confused, because I haven't felt like that in years. There wasn't a person that I wanted to impress for a while now.

"Princess, what do you think? Which one shirt should I wear?" I was holding up two shirts, light blue and a denim shirt.

"Where are you going papa?" she was sitting on the middle of the bed in my old bedroom. Lately, we've been sharing it, since she refused to be away from me. I didn't really mind. It was good to have her close.

"Out, with a…friend"

"And me?" she inquired.

"You my Princess, are going to sleep. It's almost seven. Grandma will prepare you a bath" she was shaking her head at me with a frown on her face.

"I don't wanna. I wanna go with you" she whined, folding her arms on chest.

"Baby girl" I sat on the bed next to her "I promise you, that tomorrow, since it'll be Saturday, you and me, are going to spend all day together. We'll go to ZOO, ok? And for some ice creams?"

"And a chocolate cake?" she smiled widely at me.

"Deal, baby. I love you so much"

"I love you too papa! Have fun with your friend!"

When Jake picked me up, he went all gentleman on me. Opening the door for me, smiling at me. Complementing my attire. With every second I was more and more charmed by him.

There were many cars here, but we've managed to find a place to park the car and see the screen. And what car it was, a _red Jaguar E-Type._

"It's a great car" there was a slight blush at his cheeks, when I said it.

"It belonged to my grandpa. He gave it to me before he died" a sad smile crept onto his face. Immediately, I took his hand in mine and caressed it. "I renovated it, and it's been waiting in my garage for the proper occasion. Like this one"

_Now I was the one with red cheeks. _

Some movie started to play, but honestly, I couldn't focus on it. I was more focused on Jake, as he had his eyes glued to the screen. The moonlight was falling on him, making him look truly beautiful. The sharp lines of his face were even more sharper in the light. His jade eyes were sparkling, not only from the light of the screen. He was sitting all relaxed, with his hands placed loosely on his knees. His black hair, today gelled up as well into small spikes, looked really great.

_He looked simply beautiful_.

…

With every next date, I was more and more attracted to Jake. It was crazy, because I thought that no one will ever attract me sexually, not after Magnus. And here, I was surprised, how much I've craved for Jake.

Ellie was telling me to let myself fall for this attraction. To give in to it. Isabelle was telling the same. Jace, my beloved brother, said that it's my choice, though he said, that it will be really ok, if I'll start with Jake now.

And I wanted, oh how I wanted it. He made me smile, laugh, free. Free from my problems, my shitty life.

He made me forget about how hurt I was…I am. Not entirely, but still.

He just…he helped me get over, as if I could. He helped me move on, even if only a little.

_But even if my mind was ok with giving in to the sexual needs, to lust that I've felt for Jake. My heart wasn't really ok with it. _

We were watching some movie at his place, some action movie, but I could care less. Sitting next to each other on his couch. Jake was laughing at something, and I couldn't stop admire this amazing laugh. Then, he seemed to catch me on watching him.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No" my face felt warmer, when he was staring at me with those incredible green eyes.

"But I think you have something" he smiled playfully at me, before he moved his face closer to mine.

"Oh really? Where?" he grabbed my chin in his hand and moved his face even closer than before. We were almost touching by noses now.

"Just, right here"

He captured my lips with his, in, a slowly at first, kiss. It was strange how good our lips moved together, like in a sync. He was tasting like a whisky, that he drank not so long ago. Jake licked my upper lip, and before I realize it, he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Now we were fighting for a dominance. In no time, I was laying on the couch, with Jake hovering me. One of his knee was between my legs, slowly rubbing the insides of my thighs. His one hand moved from my neck, down my chest, and underneath my shirt, sending shivers down my spine. I couldn't stop that moan in the back of my throat. He was trailing his hand all over my chest, when the other one moved to the buckle of my belt.

It felt great, but then. Then it happened.

_I was into it so much, when Magnus's face popped in my mind. A moan with his name, almost escaped my mouth. Then I realized what am I doing. _

And I froze underneath Jake. The said man pulled away from me, with a confusion on his face.

"Did I do something?" his voice full of insecurity.

"No, no, no" he moved away from me, and I sat up, fixing my shirt. "It's not you, it's me…or rather my husband. I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok…you're not ready, I get it" the smile on his face, was obviously faked. A hurt in his green eyes showed me his truly feelings. "You need more time…"

"I hate myself for it…I'm so sorry, really" I grabbed his hand in mine "I really enjoyed the kiss, and I wanted it. I swear that I wanted it, but…"

"But it's too soon" he finished it, and I nodded "I get it Alec. You loved him, you still love him. He's your husband. And from what I heard from you, this is a true love. Was a true love. You can recover from something like that so easily"

"Yeah…but still…I'm so sorry for how it turned…"

"You really need to stop apologizing" now a wide smile came up on his face. "One day you'll be ready, and for now…I'm happy with what we have…we don't have to jump to the bed so soon. I don't like you just because you have a hot body. I like you for you"

"I like you too"

"Let's watch another movie" he took the remote and played some other action movie, making me silently laugh at him.

_Maybe one day I'll be ready to let go of Magnus and what we had, and then, maybe I'll open my heart for someone else._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

See? I gave Alec something nice in his life now. Isn't Jake great for him?

The next one, the last TWO updates in the next week! So stay tuned!

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	21. Sick love

A/N: Hello there! How are you?

high warlock: But Jake is so great!

red wolf: Indeed, hello Jake. It would be bad, I like Jake with Alec too.

malecglitterfan: Has he?

Xoxo Serena: I can't promise it.

Thank you for all reviews, follows, favorites. It means the world for me that you like this story.

All characters belongs to Cassie, except for my OC's.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter XXI**

"**Sick love"**

Lately, I've been feeling like I'm watching movies non-stop. Movies that I'm playing the main role in.

_'Welcome to Magnus's Bane show. Starring Magnus Bane' _

But this show wasn't the funny kind. No, it was tragic.

More and more memories were coming back to me on daily basis. Making me more confused and like myself on the same time. The memories were mostly about Alec and Lily. I remember right how Alec got sick, how he almost died. My heart was clutching in a pain at this memory I remember our very first date, times when he was tutoring me my mom's home I found an album with photos of me and Alec from high school and a few years further, photos from my 19 birthday, from mom and Michael's wedding.

_We looked so happy. So in love. And I missed that so much, missed him so much. _

...

A week after **that **call, Alec stopped calling me. I admit it hurt me. I had hoped believed that he won't give up on me. But on the other hand I was the one that demanded to be left alone. I couldn't let myself being dragged into this hell again. It was entirely strange. I didn't remember a single time that Alec hit me. I remembered shouts, glares, bruises on my body, but not hits. whenever i thought about it just didn't seem right. I didn't know what to think, but somewhere inside of me, all of it seemed wrong, like a lie. Of course Oliver explained that I don't remember hits because they were too dramatic and my brain refuses to remember it. I wasn't fully convinced to it. I felt that something is really not right here.

And with that I decided to finally discover it on my own.

...

"So what did you tell him so he let you come here?" Ragnor was bouncing Drew on his knee, the little boy was giggling.

"I'm on shopping..." there was a lot of shame in my voice. Lately Oliver was keeping me, literally, away from my friends. He never let me go, repeating that Alec may be somewhere there, waiting for me. And that I'm safe with him.

Ragnor just shook his head at me

"So what are you doing here?"

"I need you to tell me the truth" he raised an eyebrow at me "Please... I feel that I'm not living my life... that this isn't right..."

"Sure it isn't" he interrupted "Mom! Can you take Drew outside?" soon a blonde haired, middle-aged woman came inside the living room and took the boy out. Ragnor sat down on the couch again, staring at Magnus. "Tell me, what did he tell you? When I saw Alec two weeks ago, when he came to his dad...he wasn't good. He said it's over, that you told him that, and that you remember..."

"He abused me!" Ragnor cut off himself and stared in a shock at me, blinking repeatedly. He opened his mouth to speak but none word came out from him "Alec abused…"

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe it!" he got up from the couch, throwing his arms in the air angrily "What a fucking liar! A psychopath! Son of a bitch!"

"Ragnor!"

"Fuck! I knew that he's crazy" he exclaimed "But this…this is beyond anything!" I opened my mouth to speak, but Ragnor was first "He told you that Alec abused you?" A nod from me "This is sick, Magnus! Oliver was the one that abused you!"

"What?!"

"Since we were sophomores, and you got together with him" he was saying "He abused you, for a few months that you were with him"

"A few months?" a small whisper escaped my lips.

"You honestly believe that you are for all those years with Oliver?" once again I was confused as hell "It's been too long. I still don't get it, why Alec put up with this farce for so long. He was so afraid that something will happen to you again. But I have enough of this shit! I'm finishing it before it'll get worse" he didn't let me say a word again "You're not Oliver for ten years. You're married to Alec for four years"

All of it seemed as an unreal story, yet familiar.

"Just wait" he opened a cabinet and took out an album with photos. He opened it in the middle and shoved to my hands. There was a photo of me and Alec in suits, holding hands, kissing. The place we were in was beautifully decorated.

'_Magnus Bane will you do me the honor and marry me?'_

'_I will marry you. Of course I will marry you'_

'_And I promise to love you with every single beat of my heart till death do us part'_

'_And I pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Lightwood'_

"He's my husband…" a realization struck me, followed by a single tear. The next I saw our wedding night, and many more.

"You have a seven years old daughter…"

"Lily…"

"Yes, Lily Evelyn 'Bane' Lightwood. Yours and Alec's adopted daughter"

"I remember her…" I sighed with a pain in my voice. As it on a cue my mind filled with memories about her and me, and Alec. Making my heart more hurt.

"Yeah, she missed you like crazy…"

"I need to see my baby…" he smiled ghostly at me, as I got up and moved to the door "I have to go back to my family!"

"Magnus wait! I have to…" the rest of it I didn't hear, as I raced out of his place.

_I needed to get back my precious family._

…

Anger, even more, rage was the feeling that consumed my body, mind and heart, after I left Ragnor's place. It was pulsing through my veins, blood was boiling inside of me. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to believe Oliver in every word, when I felt in my heart that it's not real. My heart was telling me the truth, but my mind was blinded by the fake reality, fake…or maybe real feelings of Oliver. God knows, maybe he loves me in his own way, but that doesn't change the fact that he was lying to me all the time.

There weren't even words to describe how I felt, when the memories came back to me. My heart was almost burning with the pain I felt. My heart was aching, at every small thing from my life that hit me. Things in my old room, at my parents' home, were flying as I threw them, screaming at the top of my lungs. I wanted to destroy things now, to destroy everything around me. Everything that reminded me of Oliver.

"Where have you been?" his voice interrupted me. As it on a cue, my eyes burned with hatred. I could feel that my body is on fire now from all those feelings. I watched him with loathness in my eyes. "Who normal is talking so long at shopping…"

"I hate you!" he narrowed his eyebrows and looked at me warily. "I hate you so much!"

"Wha…"

"You ruined my life!" my voice was never this loud and full of hate and hurt. "I remember! I remember everything!"

"Do you?"

"How could you do this to me?! You manipulated me! You took everything from me!" he titled his head to the right then left. "I hate you so fucking much!"

"Shut the fuck up!" he came closer to me, his eyes darkened with anger as well, his breath hitched. "You take those words back! You love me! You love me!"

"I have NEVER EVER loved you!" I spit every word with as much rage as I could "And I never will!"

"I told you to shut up!" He hit me with so much force, that I fell to the floor, hitting slightly my head on the floor. Blood was trailing down my chin from the broken lip. "You love me!"

"No! I hate you!" I got up, and hit him as well. I was no longer this afraid little boy. "I'm not afraid of you! You can hit me as much as you want! I will fight back!"

He wiped the blood from his lips, smiling to me in a sick devilish way. I've never seen him like that. I admit it scared me, but I was too much angry at the same time.

"You took everything from me! You took me away from my family! I will never, ever forgive you this! I hate you!" he wasn't even taking my words to himself. It's like I was talking to myself. "How I could be ever so stupid to fall in love with you, all those years ago?! You're nothing more than a fucking liar, that uses peop…" another hit on my burning cheek.

"I love you! I loved you for all those years!" he spoke through his teeth "No one will ever love you the way I do!"

"I don't care! I hate you! I love Alec and only him!" he grabbed my throat, and pushed me to the wall "I love…Alec…and I will love him…for…ever…"

"Shut up! You don't love him! You love me! Me!" he was shaking his head, gripping my throat even tighter than a second before " You love me! And I love you!"

"N…No!" I've managed to breathe out "I love Alec! Alec! Alec! and I'll…I'll…be with…him…only…him…"

"No!" there must have been bruises on my throat by now, as he was choking me "You belong with me! With me! He will never love you like I do! You belong with me!"

"I belong with…with…with Alec…"

A moment, second passed, and there was a cold metal on my throat, pressing into my skin. I couldn't even recall how, when did he took this metal, this blade. And most importantly, from where he took it? Oliver was pressing it to my throat, muttering something to himself, something that sounded like.

'_you love me, you love me, you love me. He loves me! You're wrong, he loves me, he loves me. Maggie loves me, he always had, Maggie loves me'_

It's almost like he has been talking to himself, or with someone in his mind.

_In that second I understood. I understood that his illness turned worse. _

'_I'm afraid you may be a victim of his attack' _Alec's voice played in my mind. How very fitting it was to this situation.

I remained still, as Oliver was fighting with his own thoughts, being afraid to make even some noise. My breath was hitched, my heart was hammering.

"I love you" he stated firmly "And you will stay with me, forever!"

"Then kill me" it came out from my mouth "Because I rather die, than be with you!"

Something wet rolled down my neck, as he drew the blade away. It turned out that it was scissors from my desk. I still couldn't understand how did he get them in the first place.

"I would never hurt you" his voice now was softer. His hazel eyes gleamed, as there were tears building up in them. "I love you Magnus, love you so much"

"Stop it…I don't love you!" I spat out, wiping the bloody drop from my neck "You hurt me beyond anything! You've manipulated me into thinking that I'm with you! That I love you! You drew me away from the people I love the most! From people that loves me! You manipulated me! You used me! And for that I hate you, I hate you so much!"

"Please…" tears were running down his cheeks, making me hate him even more. "I only did it to keep you with me! I love you so much! I know you love me too! Not him! Me, you love me!"

"No! Get that to your sick mind! I love only Alexander, and I will always love him!" there was a sound of closing door, following by footsteps "I love Alexander, and I'll be with him"

"What if he won't take you back?" he took one step closer to me, as I moved to the door more. We were almost dancing. One step closer, one step back. Me closer to the door. "Thought about it? He won't take you back now, because you are mine! Only mine!"

"Then I'll be alone, but I won't be with you for sure! Never again! And I swear if you try to come close to me…"

"Maybe I should take care of him first…and your daug…"

"Touch them and I'll kill you!" those were words that shouted at him, before I punched him the hardest I could. He landed on the floor, hitting his head. But soon he recovered. When he looked at me again, his eyes were full of confusion, he was shaking his head, muttering nonstop.

"I love you Maggie…please don't leave me…I can't live without you" and just then he did something that I've never expected. He grabbed the scissors once again in a swift move, and slit both of his wrists. That made me stiff and shocked. "Please don't leave me…I love you…"

Blood was dripping fast from his wrists straight on my white carpet, as he was looking at me with plea in his hazel eyes. Tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I love you Maggie, I love you…tell me you love me…"

"What the…" in this very moment, Michael and my mom barged to my old bedroom, with fear and shock written all over their faces. "Fuck…"

"I love you Maggie, please…please…don't leave me…I love you…" more and more blood were dripping from his wrists, before he faltered and dropped down to the floor. Michael rushed to his side, pressing a sheet to his opened wounds. Oliver's eyes were rolling, as his head was shaking. It scared me, truly scared me. "You belong to me! You belong to me!"

"Call 911!" Michael shouted to my mom. She immediately rushed downstairs.

"You are mine! You are mine Magnus!" he pushed Michael away, dropping the sheet to the floor. He didn't have any strength to get up, so he crawled a bit "You're always going to be mine, and mine only. You're mine forever!"

"I hope you will rot in a hell for what you've done to me! You're dead to me!" those were my last words towards him, before I rushed outside my mom's home, not caring what will happen with Oliver.

_**Finally I was free. **_

_And it was about time I go back to my family._

…

My hands, my whole body trembled, as I stood in front of the door of my own home. Tears were building up in my eyes, at thoughts of what I can hear in seconds.

_What will Alec do? _

_What will he say? _

_Will he take me back? _

With a hammering heart I raised my fist to knock.  
He opened after a minute. His hair were ruffled, shirt opened with three buttons. His beautiful blue eyes filled with confusion as he looked me in the eye.  
There was a long silence between us for a while. Lots of thoughts were flying through my mind. A strange muffled sounds came from our home.  
A small smile crept onto my lips, before I spoke

"**I remember…"  
**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

A small explanation: I'm leaving an open ending for Oliver. It's up to you to decide on your own, if Oliver got to the hospital on the time, if they saved him, took him to some mental hospital or if he died. You can decide on your own what he deserves. I'm not going to write in the epilogue what in my mind happened with him, so all of us could be satisfied. If you want, you can kill him in your minds. I think this is the best solution.

As well, it won't be in a story anymore, but I thought about it as a One-shot. To show you what was going on with Oliver during this chapter, and why did he act the way he did. But that only if you want. I have ideas for it, but I want to know if you're interested in seeing Oliver's pov on this.

Ah! The next one is the LAST one. Probably Thursday or so. This week for sure!

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


	22. Epilogue

And so, we've came to the end. This is the last chapter for this story. And with this I'm closing the 'MWAAF-ATLHEA' cycle.

This chapter, contains part of Role Play (the talk between Magnus and Alec), that I did with **MeishPV**. It was a pleasure to do this role play with you. All RP, you will be able to read in '**MWAAF-One shots'. - updated already! **

This chapter, I'm dedicating to everyone, and each of you, who ever read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. It was a pleasure to write this for you.

And now,

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**_O_**_nce upon a time there was a boy, tall, handsome, with raven black hair. He was the fairest in the whole kingdom, with his golden-green cat-like eyes. He caught attention of many people in the city. He knew he was desired by them. But he held his heart in a tight grip. To give it away someday to some knight in shining armor, who will come and save him from his own fears. _

**_O_**_ne day, the Prince met another boy, his age, with black hair and the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. The said boy, defended Prince's honor in front of the villains, even if one of the villain was the boy's friend. From that day, the Prince took an interest in the boy. In his own knight in shining, yet black, armor. _

**_F_**_inally the destiny seemed to smile upon the Prince, and he got a chance to meet the said boy in person. He was charmed by him. The Prince thought that the knight was a wizard and that he put an enchantment on him. The Prince couldn't stop thinking about the knight, he wanted to have the knight close to himself. _

**_O_**_ne day, his dream came true. And then the Prince finally had learned what enchantment the knight put on him. _

**_I_**_t was love. _

**_T_**_he Prince and the Knight were truly happy. And he always wanted to live happily ever after with the knight. Until the very day, when their happiness was destroyed by the fate hanging over the knight. And the fate was named 'Leukemia'. But still, the Prince had never left the side of his Knight. He stood beside him in everything. He never left him. He loved his knight too much. He loved him forever until the very end._

**_T_**_hey survived through many journeys together, side by side, in love. One day, the Knight ask the Prince to marry him. The Prince couldn't be more happier. He had dreamt about the day, he would give himself to the Knight, until the end. And he had hoped that it will stay like this until the very end. _

**_T_**_he Knight and the Prince, were gifted with the most amazing surprise, when they met a little, beautiful Princess. She immediately grabbed their hearts into a tight grip, and returned the love they had for her. Since that day, the Prince had his own, little, perfect family. And he was the happiest Prince in the whole world. And he thought that nothing will change it. _

**_B_**_ut then, an evil Warlock came back to the Kingdom, the Warlock that the Prince once had feelings for. He was trying to separate the Prince and his Knight. But they were stronger than this. They never let him destroy the bond they've once created. So the Warlock, kept his nice acting towards the Prince, not letting him suspect that he's up to no good. _

**_U_**_ntil that night. The night, that the Prince had a terrible accident. _

**_T_**_he Prince, after the healers had saved him, slept for a long time, leaving the Knight, and the little Princess in tears, alone. But they never gave up on him. They loved him, they took care of him, while he was in his sleep. And when he finally woke up, they were beyond happy. _

**_E_**_verything seemed to be fairing good, but just then the __**destiny**__ decided to play with the Knight and Prince's lives. The Prince had forgotten many years from his life. He no longer remembered the Knight, nor the little Princess. And just then the destiny decided to play once again with Prince's life, as it the Prince was convinced that he loves the Warlock. With this he hurt his beloved Knight._

**_H_**_e was truly convinced to it, so he decided to not be away from the Warlock, and the said man took an advantage of it. The Warlock was feeding the Prince with lies of his own life, making him believe in everything. He put a spell on him, to make him stay with him. _

**_A_**_las, the Warlock forgot that Prince's heart cannot be lied to. The Prince still loved his Knight, even if he hasn't remembered him. His heart ached to something that was taken away from him. _

**_F_**_inally, the Knight rose up from his darkened mood, and fought for his beloved Prince. He tried to once again charm him, win his heart again. He was trying his bests, and it seemed that he was succeeding. But then the evil Warlock, acted once again. He put a spell on the Prince again, drawing the Prince away from the Knight for good. _

**_I_**_t seemed that it was over of their once beautiful fairytale. _

**_B_**_ut then, the Prince had managed to break the spell once put by the Warlock, on him. And he remembered everything... _

…

Magnus Bane, didn't have an easy life. If anything his life was horrible. Not only he was abused by his father, but as well by the person who supposedly loved him. He thought that he never will get anything good in his life. Until he met Alec Lightwood. The boy, the man was his bright star, that shined only for him in his dark days. He was his light, his heart, even his soul, no matter how cliché it sounded. He was the one for him, and he always will be.

If someone would say to him, that he would find himself in a drama like he was in, he would have laughed at the person. He could never foresee, how difficult his life will turn out, after being a fairytale for a long time. It was like it turned from a beautiful fairytale into the worst nightmare of everyone.

But he believed that no matter what, his love for his blue eyed Angel will be enough for anything. And that the love of his Angel, will be something that will never go away.

_But not everything turned out as Magnus had dreamed of. _

…

**That** day, still haunted Magnus at nights, reminding him of everything.

"_**I remember…"**_

_As soon as those two, particular words escaped Magnus's mouth, the said man felt as his guts were twisting. His husband was looking at him with something unreadable in his beautiful blue eyes, something odd. Magnus could feel that his whole body is barely holding itself. He had a feeling that if Alec will be quiet longer, he would simply pass out, and not only from the pain he felt from those hits that Oliver served him. _

"_Alec…I remember…"_

_"You. . . you came all the way here just to give me that crap?" _

"_Crap?" Magnus thought that he misheard Alec, the boy was looking at him with a frown on his face "This is not a crap Alexander…I remember all…and I came back home…To you and Lily...to my family" _

_"Came back?" Alec scoffed. His eyes had darkened almost it became pitch black. Then he chuckled humorlessly. "What another kind of drama is this Magnus? I can bear it, if you wanted to play and hurt me. But don't! Don't you dare involved 'my' daughter! You have no right to hurt her! don't give her the false hope and then afterwards you'll break her heart!" He yelled at Magnus with an absolute rage._

"_Alec…" Magnus whined, when tears built up in his tears, some of them were running his cheeks already. His husband had never looked at him with so much hate in his eyes, he had never spoke so hateful to him. "I love you. I love you and our baby. I love you. Please…please…this isn't a play…Oliver…he…I know he'd manipulated me! He drew my away from you! But I love you and our Princess…and I miss you! Please…I want to be with you guys…Please, Darling…please…" _

_Just then Magnus heard some voice that he hadn't know. _

"_Alec is everything ok?" Some black haired, tall guy with unbuttoned green shirt came to the hall of their home. Magnus was speechless. "Alec…"_

_Alexander has another man. _

_And then, Magnus, acted on an instinct, as the realization, pain and anger filled him. In one second he threw a punch on the poor man's face, making him fall to the ground, with a loud thud. _

_"Jake! Are you okay?" Much to his horror, Alec went to the man that was lying on the floor. Blood had started to seep from its nose. Alec grabbed his shoulder and helped him stand up and keep his balance. Alec then turned around and glare at him._

"What gives you the right to do that Magnus?! Why did you come back here and make all of this complicated! Don't you 'remember' what you said? We're DONE! We're over! The door is 'so' open for you to leave! Don't call me! Don't you freaking step your feet on this house ever again! I 'don't' want 'you' around me anymore! Nor I want 'you' to be around me!"

_Tears were streaking Magnus's face, as he watched the scene in front of him, when his mind understood what Alec had said. He covered his mouth with the hand, that a second before was on the other's man face. This was not the way Magnus imagined it. _

"_But Alexander…I love you…I was wrong! But Oliver had manipulated me into thinking that you were abusing me!" Alec's eyes widened at that "He kept telling me that you were abusing me…please…I was wrong…but don't…don't end what we had once! I love you more than anything, please…please…"_

"No! You don't love me! You never did! Because if you love me, you should have seek me in the first place! But instead you seek him! Scratch that, if you really love me you should have listen to me in the first place! I told you I never wanted you to be near that man again! But you didn't listen to me! You met up with him! Because you love him! All this time, you never loved me! You just wanted to escape his abuse so you chose to be with me! I am just your bitch that you played and hurt! But Magnus! I am not your bitch anymore! I am not your bitch that you can come back to, anytime you want!"

_Alec's words cut him open. It hurt more than any of Oliver's hit. He was about to throw up from all that pain, caused by Alec's words. _

"_You're wrong…do you remember how I told you that I see stars in your eyes?" Alec didn't respond to it "You are my star Alexander, the one that led me out of the darkness. You were the one who picked my broken heart, who glued it so it could beat again. You were the one who showed me that love can be beautiful…that it doesn't have to hurt" Magnus's voice was breaking. The Jake man, moved himself to the door, eyeing Magnus, before he turned to Alec, and whispered something. Alec only nodded after a while, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're right, I should have listened to you when you told me to stay away from Oliver. You were right, and I admit it's my mistake. But I'm just a man, a man that makes mistakes. I know I hurt you, beyond anything…I know this. And I know that simple 'I'm sorry' is not enough…but I know also…that you love me. I've seen the way you looked at me, when I still had amnesia. Those eyes were filled with love. And even when my mind didn't remember you, my heart was beating faster, whenever I saw you. My legs, were all jelly, just like the very first night we kissed, on your doorstep, after our first date. At nights, when I had dreamt about you, my body was on fire, screaming for your touches, for your kisses. For you. My mind was blind, but not my heart. I loved you, even when I didn't remember you, Alexander. And I will always love you" _

_"Better start diverting that love to other man Magnus. Because I had moved on. Let's not hurt ourselves any longer. After all, you already have Oliver by your side who will always love you and be there for you. He must love you too much to went this far. And I . . . I have Jake. Jake won't hurt me. With him I won't have to go through with this any longer. We now have different lives, you with him. I, with Jake. Let's just all move on already."_

"_No! I love you! Not Oliver! I never have loved him the way I love you!" He tried to touch Alec's cheek, but the latter took a step back, brutally, drawing himself away from Magnus. This hurt Bane even more, if that was even possible "You are my heart, without you there's no me, Darling. I messed this up, I know. I take the full blame, even though I didn't know what I was doing. I know I have hurt you and our baby…but…I never loved Oliver so much as I love you. When I was with him, I felt empty inside…like my heart and soul wasn't there…" he made a long pause, followed with crying. In Alec's eyes tears danced as well. "I don't wanna hurt you anymore…so…please…look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore, that you don't want to be with me, that I mean anything to you now…tell me you don't love me anymore…and…and I leave you in peace…so you could be happy with that Jake…just tell me you don't love me anymore…" _

_There was a long silence, and a heavy atmosphere, filled with Magnus's rigged breath and hammering heart. Alec turned his back to Magnus, and the latter could sworn that Alec was sobbing, as his well-build frame trembled. Magnus wanted nothing more than take Alec in his arms now, and shower him with kisses, and promises. _

"_I…can't…" a small whisper escaped Alec's mouth, before he turned to his husband again "I can't…you…you hurt me so fucking much…and I can't stop loving you! I can't! I can't!"_

"_I'm so sorry…" Magnus got down on his knees, his body couldn't hold up with all those emotions inside "I know those words mean anything…but I am sorry…I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…and I'm not asking for it. All I'm asking is for you to not give up on me, on us…I'm asking you to let me prove that I love you. Because Alexander, you are my one and only, and I love you, and I will always love you. Just don't give up on me entirely. That's all I'm asking. Let me prove my love to you, please, let me prove it"_

From that day, Magnus was proving Alexander that he loves him insanely, every day. Him, and his daughter. It took Lily awhile, to adjust to have Magnus back in her life, as Alec let him come back home. No, he and Alec didn't make up straight away. Alec was still stubborn in his mind. Magnus did his best to gain Alec's and Lily's trust again, as well their love for him. His daughter was so scared that Magnus will abandon her again, that she demanded to sleep with him for weeks. But Bane was ok with this, he had missed his little Princess, he had missed his family.

'_Daddy, you won't leave me and Papa again?' she asked one night, curled up in Magnus's arms, on her small, pink, Princess's bed. _

'_Never again baby girl. I love both of you too much. I won't ever leave you again. You and Papa are my everything sweetie.'_

And he had hoped that one day, they could be once again, a happy family.

…

"So daddy? How does this story ends?" Lily asked, laying between Magnus's legs with head on his stomach. The said man, stroked her long, brown hair, before he kissed her forehead, tingling her with his slightly, weekly mustache.

"Oh Princess, the only way it can" Magnus looked at Alexander, who sat behind him with an arm on his arm, fingers intertwined. His blue eyes were filled with love and affection, that it was so hard for Magnus to gain again.

_It took four months, before Alec and Magnus worked everything out. Those months were filled with tears, screams, promises, loving words. But in the end, Alec finally let himself open his heart again for Magnus, hoping to not get hurt again by him. And Magnus sworn himself to not hurt Alexander ever again. _

Magnus returned the loving look to his beloved husband, and kissed him with all love he has for him. Then both of them looked at their daughter, who was smiling widely at them. Magnus smiled at her as well, and spoke softly.

"**And they lived happily ever after…"**

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Thank you once again, to everyone who invested their time to bear with me and this story. You are truly amazing, and I put you through a roller coaster once again, yet you still bear with me. THANK YOU!

There will be a few one shots added to this story, that you can find in MWAAF-one shots. I'll write down some things from the epilogue, and from earliest chapter.

Once again, THANK YOU.

And for the last time in this story: Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
